


Howlers in the Night

by NiaChase



Series: LawLight [8]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha L (Death Note), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Animal Transformation, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Civil War, Claiming Bites, Falling In Love, Forbidden Forest, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Yagami Light, Self-Lubrication, Stalking, Werewolf Bites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 52,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: "Don't go in the Woods," was what everyone said.But when it comes to curiosity, it sounds more like an invite.But after one trip to the woods, it seems like Light is being watched ever since.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: LawLight [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568467
Comments: 273
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IWasAlwaysDead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasAlwaysDead/gifts).



> A precious request from my girlfriend. She loves wolves and Death Note, so why not merge it together.

**Don't Go In The Woods**  


It was the number one rule everyone knew and instilled in their children. Light still remembers that day he nearly wet his pants. He was at the young age of five, ready to start pre-k, thus taking the first steps of straying away from family. Fear was a good way to make sure your kid wouldn't do anything stupid. All the kids sat in the kids' section of the library, their usual storyteller waiting for everyone to gather so he can tell this tale.

The kids were waiting for a happy tale, but this was a warning they will hear for the rest of their lives. "Quiet down children!" The storyteller said, clapping in a certain pattern. The ones in the front copied the adult, soon all the kids doing it as well until there was nothing but expected silence. "Today, we will be telling you the story about the wolves and why it's best to always listen to your parent. How many of you have heard your parents tell you to never go to the forest?" He asked.

A couple of kids raised their hands, young Light as well since he had a good view of it. Outside his bedroom window was a large clearing that separated his house from the forest. It was necessary to be able to see anyone coming or going from the forest. To Light, it was pretty and creepy, especially during the full moon when the light of the moon shined the brightest.  


**Don't Go In The Woods**  


"You should always listen to them. Because the forest holds a big, bad wolf. There once was a girl who didn't listen to her parents and walked in the forest for pretty flowers and fresh apples. To her, it was very pretty. You can hear the birds chirping and the sun was shining so pretty. She hummed and walked deeper and deeper until she got lost. She didn't know her way back. She asked the animals around her. She asked the small frog, but he said, "Sorry, I only know where the water is." So she asked the birds, but she said, "Sorry, people scare me. Gotta go!" So the girl walked around, crying for her mom and dad. The sun was about to go down and she really wanted to go home. She wanted to hug her mom and dad, to eat fresh food and play with her toys. Behind her, she heard someone coming. She wondered who it was. "Hello? Who's there?" But all she saw was dark eyes and growl. Getting scared, she still asked, "Can you take me back home?" But the animal came closer and closer. The little girl screamed and ran, the big dog chasing her. She cried for mommy and daddy, but no one heard her. She wanted to go home, but she couldn't find it. The wolf came closer and closer until she screamed and was never heard from again. That's why kids, it's important you know to NEVER go in those woods ever or you won't see your family ever again."  


Needless to say, all the kids cried and ran to their parents, Light clenching on to his mom and begging her to never let go. That whole week, he slept with his parents, and the sweet howling he thought was beautiful was now creepy. He never wanted to go to the forest. Never!  


But peer-pressure was a bitch.

**Don't Go In The Woods**

Ten-year-old Light snuck out of the house, his friends telling him that curfews were for babies. Light wasn't the one to disobey his family, but his best friend Mello was going and now that he was about to go to middle school soon, he has to act like a big kid. He has to fit in. Besides, it'll be fun. Running to the park, he felt dangerous. Like a risk-taker. 

He couldn't help but laugh as his feet pound the ground, bringing him closer to his unknown destiny that was going to change his life. "Light! You made it!" Said his friend Mello with two other guys. Mello hugged him and Light couldn't help but be glad they had each other. "Look like the two twerps are here. Tonight, we're going to do something dangerous. You two can come if you think you're brave." Said the tallest kid, Henry. 

He was thirteen years old and already kissed a girl. He was popular since he was good looking, but also rumors had it that he went into the forest. No one knew if it was true or not, but the scar on his arm was the only proof they were offered. It would be stupid to turn him down. "We're brave! We can go!" Mello said, puffing out his chest. The two middle schoolers laughed and waved for them to come with them.

Taking Light by the hand, they followed. They stayed away from street lights and walked between alleyways until they stood in front of the open field. "We're going to go to the forest. Deep in there, there's a pond you can soak your toes in. It's very cool. Still think you're brave?" Henry asked. Light still remembers that story of the girl that never made it out. 

But even if the story was true, he hasn't seen any wolf try to come out and attack them. It could've been a made-up story. There was only one way to find out. "We're brave. Let's go." Light said sternly with a nod. Mello looked at him with awe and nodded to confirm. Together, the four boys scurry across the open field, avoiding lights and any traps that were out there. 

The police that surveyed the area missed them as they stepped foot into the forest, their footsteps crunching as they stepped on falling leaves and untouched grass. Light felt his little heart race, looking back at the open field. He did it. He broke the one rule his parents gave and were still alive. He looked at Mello, who was quietly laughing and huffing, excitement in their veins.

"Let's go, twerps if you wanna see the pond," Henry called out. Mello and Light hurried along. The forest wasn't so bad. They heard the bugs and their own footsteps, but no growls or creepy eyes. The moon was bright so it provided them with little light. "I heard they were planning on destroying the wolf territory so they can expand." Said Henry's friend. 

"You're kidding. Really?" Henry asked. "The friend nodded. "Yep. We're getting crowded and the mayor is trying to pass the contract, but nature activist keeps protesting and getting in their way. Even dangering their own lives." Said the friend. Light listened to the conversation, remembering the signs and the protest.

Even they ran to the forest line to protect it until the mayor called it off to come up with an agreement. But that wasn't the weird part. The weird part was how quickly they would appear and disappear. The town they lived in was small and there was a good chance you saw everyone at least once a month, but those activists, no one really knew them. 

But they were hated and small gossip about them was even stranger, but Light never understood. Besides, his mother would always tell him to not snoop in an adult's business. "Are you sure this forest is safe?" Mello asked, looking around. Henry waved the question away. "Sure it is. I came here a couple of times and I'm still alive," Henry said. 

Mello paused in his walking, making Light stop as well. Mello frown and looking at the moon. "Maybe because you came at the wrong time. The full moon is out. Besides, we're deep enough. I can't even see the exit." Mello said. Light looked behind them, but all he saw was trees. Henry groaned. 

"Stop being a wuss. The pond is a little further anyway. And so what it's a full moon? It's a good day for us since we can see. Now let's go." Henry demanded before walking ahead, his friend following. "Light, I think we should go back. If we can see, don't you think they can too and a lot better?" Mello suggested. 

Light squeezed his hand. He knew Mello was right, but this was their chance. "Don't worry, Mello. I got your back just like you got mine. No wolf can get in between us. Let's hurry up and find Henry before we lose them." Light said. Mello nodded. They headed the direction they saw Henry go, moving fast to catch up. 

Only, it seems like they never did. 

"Henry! Henry, where are you?" Light yelled. "Stop playing, this isn't a good joke!" Mello yelled. They held each other closer, now a little unsure about the direction they were going. Light wanted to cry, but just like Mello, he wanted to be strong. They'll find them. Mello stopped him. "Light, let's go back! We're going too deep and we haven't even gotten close to the pond." Mello said.

"We can't just leave them in there! We have to find them!" Light insisted. "Henry knows his way out! We don't! We need to go home!" Mello insisted. Light was about to respond, but he fell into a hole, yelling as he twisted his ankle. "Light! Light, are you okay?!" Mello yelled frightened.

Light cried as the pain shot up his leg. What was a hole doing in the here? Mello ran around, sliding down the small hill, the hole on the side seems to cave in a bit, but Light seemed alright. "Light?" Mello question. Light wiped his nose, dust getting in his eyes. 

"I twisted my ankle. It hurts, Mel-" Light froze as pairs of eyes look him from behind, Light shivering in fear. "Light," Mello said, about to pull Light up, but then Light felt teeth grabbed his leg and pull him deeper into the hole. "Mello! Help!" Light yell, crying and grabbing at the dirt. Mello panicked and climbed in further to get Light, going deeper in the hole.

"Mello!" Light yelled. The wolf stopped pulling him, then shimmy passed Light to get Mello. Mello screamed and tried to back up, the rocks scratching and pinching his hands. The wolf only grabbed his shorts and pulled him in deeper. Light held onto Mello when he got close, both boys crying and begging to go home. "I don't wanna die!" Light said. 

Mello shook his head, agreeing. The wolf watched the two boys, wishing they would be quiet. So he licked their cheeks, tasting the salty tears. The boys quiet down, confused as to why they weren't getting eaten. "Light?" Mello asked, but Light covered his mouth, his eyes staying on the wolf before hearing noises. They heard the hard patter of footsteps, almost like a stampede. 

No, paws. 

A series of paws passed the hole, the wolf that was protecting them growled at any nosy wolves trying to peek in the hole. No, this was a den. A small den but there weren't any pups in here. Light looked around, the den was empty and looked like this was the only wolf that stayed here.

"I don't think this wolf will hurt us. Why is he protecting us?" Mello asked. Light couldn't answer, but he focused on the soft fur near him, unintentionally reaching out and running his fingers in it. The wolf looked back at him, now near the exit, Light saw the wolf was mostly a pretty gray with hints of black and white below the muzzle. 

The eyes though didn't look like wolf eyes. It looked more... "Human," Light whispered. Light looked over at Mello to tell him, but Mello looked like he was close to sleep. The den warm and after moving a few rocks, the ground was okay. "You'll protect us, right?" Light asked. The wolf only looked at him, tilting his head in confusion. 

Light sighed. This wolf can't understand him, can it? Whatever. Light laid his head down, looking at Mello. He should've listened to him. They shouldn't have come. But even in this situation, he smiled. No one can't say they touched a wolf though. Now he can say he was better than Henry. The wolf watched the boy chuckled. 

_Weird little human,_ the wolf thought.

**Don't Go In The Woods**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a gift. An early update.

Daylight came and the wolf was the first to wake up. He walked out of his den, stretching and shaking. Perhaps he should go find himself some food to eat, a nice rabbit or mouse. Difficulties of not having a pack. He left his on own when he was old enough, but finding a mate during these times was hard. So much of their land being bulldozed and many humans hunting their kind. 

During the wintertime, they were trophies just like the deer. He experienced it first hand and made the decision to stay alone. He was still young. In human years, nineteen years old, one and a half years old in wolf years. It was weird to keep track of that. Nowadays it didn't seem to matter. 

He looked back at the hole, wondering if changing over was worth it. It would mean he would have to explain how and why he was out here. Ugh, why were they out here anyway? Don't they know they it was dangerous going out at night?

Figuring they'll be safe for a little while, the wolf stalked away, walking into familiar territory marked with urine scents. He wondered how long would it take for him to get chased out, the Alphas around their protective of their pack. He wasn't the one to challenge their leader, their pack dynamics not quite match with his beliefs.  


They were the reason humans feared them.  


"L! You're back! Here to sneak away a female? I promise I won't tell." Said a familiar wolf. L stopped. If one was here, the rest was somewhere close by. "No, Beyond. I'm not interested. I heard y'all run by my den last night. What were y'all up to?" L asked, turning to the wolf. Beyond was a darker version of him, closer to black with grey around his chest, belly, and paws. 

He got the name Beyond because he went beyond the limit of a sane wolf. If you need someone to die, Beyond will make sure until the last drop of blood was on the ground. L sniffed around Beyond's nose and mouth for blood, growling when Beyond licked him, trying to appear submissive.

"We took advantage of the moonlight last night. Happy hunting and all until he heard a few humans walking in these woods. Oh, Head Alpha hated them. It makes me shiver in excitement. Sadly, we didn't get a chance to." Beyond said, rubbing against him. "Don't tell me you came all this way just for that? Why don't you mate me? I can make it easier and turn into a humanoid if you like." Beyond said, almost purring and sniffing around L's genitals. 

"You always smell so good," Beyond commented. L growled and nip at him, Beyond yelping and falling to his side as L pinned him down. "I rather get mauled by a bear. Don't tempt me like that again." L warned. Beyond wasn't fazed, if wolves could laugh, Beyond was doing it. 

"You always play hard to get. All it does is turn me on. I wish you would give in. I won't tell." Beyond said. L got off of him walking away. "You're not my type," L said. "Why? Because I can't give birth? If you want those omega males, you have better luck in the city. But that's if you don't get shot first." Beyond told him.

L knew. He could smell it in one of the kids in his den. He decided to not let Beyond know about that. "As I said, I rather get killed than mate with you. I may take my chance." L said. Beyond got up and shook the dirt off him. "You're such a tease, L. Do howl if you ever need me," Beyond told him. L ignored him. He has two little humans to escort home.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------  


Light woke up to pain in his foot and coldness against his back. It took him a moment to figure out why he wasn't in his bedroom before remembering why he was laying on dirt.  


His parents were going to kill him.  


"Mello! Mello! Wake up. We fell asleep!" Light panicked. Mello groaned lifting his head and wiping the drool off his face. "What?" Mello asked. Light sat up and dragged himself out the hole while Mello yawn. "We need to go home!" Light said. Mello rubbed his eyes, his wild bed hair littered with dust and pebbles. "How? We got lost yesterday trying, remember?" Mello told him.

Mello followed him out, then helping Light up. His ankle looked red and swollen, Light scared of applying pressure to it. "Where's the wolf that helped us last night?" Light asked looking around. "Probably hunting. We're lucky we weren't his breakfast and lunch." Mello told him.

He looked around. Not sure which way to go. "I wonder if Henry is okay. Because if he is, I'm going to beat him up." Mello said. Light nodded. He wasn't going to sneak out ever again. They both turn to snap of a branch, their hearts beating wildly when they saw it was their wolf that protected him. 

"You're back!" Light said happily. Mello rolled his eyes but kept a firm hold of Light. The wolf looked at them both before walking ahead, Mello figuring the wolf was going to lead them back home. "Why is this wolf being nice to us?" Mello asked. Light hopped, holding onto Mello.

"Maybe what our parents said was wrong," Light said softly. His eyes stayed on the wolf, wondering why the creepy stories, to make them scared of wolves every Halloween, to make wolves the bad guys in every story? Light thought about that until they made it to the forest line, the green clearing and the town up ahead. "Home!" Mello said excitedly.

"Can you run there? My leg is hurting from the hopping." Light said. Mello nodded and sat Light down. "I'll be quick. Don't worry, okay?" Mello said. Light nodded and Mello ran off, yelling for an adult. The wolf watched Mello for a bit, then turn away, but Light stopped him by laying a hand on his fur. "You're pretty sweet for a wolf. 

All I have been hearing was bad things and sometimes it makes me scared. They always tell me to stay close to home and to people. And I thought I want that too. Now I don't know." Light said.  


_Such a serious kid,_ L thought. 

He and Light locked as eyes, seeming to understand each other. The wolf turned towards him, sniffing his mouth to his neck. Light froze, only lifting his hand to the wolf's face. "Were wolves misjudged?" Light asked softly. It seems in that quiet moment, there was a bit of an understanding. It was the start of Light wanting to know more.  


"Get out of here you mutt!" Yelled a man.  


Next was the sound of a gun going off, a tree nearby erupting. The wolf hurried off, not stopping nearby even when Light was surrounded by humans. Not when the sound of bullets was quiet. Not even when he made it back home. He needed to run. His own heart raced and he needed a reason. L never felt understanding before, never once from a human, very unexpected and caught off guard to receive that from a small child.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why did you do that! You could've hurt him!" Light yelled, about to run back in but the adults held him back. He cried while he fought and screamed, even when he was thrown over a man's shoulder. Mello watched but kept quiet. They were in so much trouble.

While Mello wasn't going to tell on Henry, the next time he sees him, he was going to beat him up, no questions asked. "Light, calm down!" Light father said. "No! No! You could've killed him! You are so mean!" Light accused him. Light's dad waved the other's away, one woman getting on Mello as they escort him home.

Light's dad opened the door to his home, Light still crying until he was thrown onto the couch. "Hush now, Light! No more of this foolishness!" The father said sternly. Light looked at him in shock, but quiet down with an occasional hiccup. "B-But dad-"  


"No buts! Wolves are dangerous, Light. So you got lucky one night, so the wolf didn't attack you at that moment, doesn't mean all wolves are nice. So cut the crap. Not only are you making this family look bad, but you are also giving me a bad look to the public." His dad said. 

Light frowned, looking at his fingers. "Because you're are the mayor?" Light asked. His dad sighed, putting his hands on his hips. "Yes. My job is to protect these people and it's bad enough that my son was in danger and almost died behind my back. If I can't enforce rules in my home, then they won't listen to me either. What were you thinking about to run off like that?" He asked.

Light stayed quiet, not sure if his reasons would be good enough. "I'm sorry, Dad," He apologized. His dad nodded, but still grounded him for a month and every night write down ten times that the forest was dangerous and never to sneak out.

But even then, he always looked out his window and wondered if the wolf was alright. He didn't know why he felt attached, his mother once thinking it was because Light never been around a domestic dog, but it was more. More than his ten-year-old self could figure out.  


He was thirteen when there was a good reason and he was convinced after his first heat. It felt so weird like he was alone and craved someone's touch. He didn't feel necessarily horny, but he wanted to feel safe.  


Safety.  


He closed his eyes and tried to remember the feeling of warm fur against his back, the feeling that he was going to be okay even when he felt the wolf growled if another wolf peeked in his den. He felt warm and comfy on the ground then and even now, his heart calmed down from the harsh racing it was doing earlier.

He pulled the blanket around him, aching for warmth. He was attached to the wolf because he an Omega. Light never understood how he was an Omega considering his parents were both Betas. Betas were more fit for important jobs since they didn't have to worry about heats or ruts.

No scents were able to corrupt their mindset, their education much more important. That's why his father was mayor and his mother was a nurse. It seems like Light would have to search for a more caring role, but he was determined to make a difference. So he thought about becoming a teacher or instructor, not letting his status hold him down. He refused to be viewed as weak.  


But first, he had to go to a class for his status.  


Light picked a desk up close, ready to get the hour over with. He wasn't much of a social kid, preferring to get high grades and making sure he was viewed as the perfect child. That's what his father wanted out of him, his mother was simply happy her teen was smart. Light watched his teachers walk in, both being Betas.

They both looked professional and when class started, they were professional with their words. They ignored any giggling when they said penis, dick, and vaginal, describing a knot, and mating bites. What caught Light's attention was the more ways bonding can form. 

"While bites to the neck is a form of physically claiming a partner, Omegas can claim their Alphas by bonding emotionally to that person. While omegas can stand for themselves, feeling a sense of security from an Alpha is different from security a parent gives to a child. To Omegas, it's a form of love from a potential mate. If an Alpha reciprocates those feelings to an Omega, that bond will grow until you may even feel how your mate feel, the ultimate bonding between lovers that will never stray away." Said the female teacher. 

Light heart started beating faster, the description of an ultimate bonding sounded more like a love story or a dream. He hoped to find that and live it. Can wolves feel it too? He hasn't gone into the forest in three years, but he knew his wolf was still in there.  


"However, as Omegas, you are still vulnerable. You will be tempted by an Alpha's scent and some of you with weak wills will fall into the trap of lusting for that stranger. Thankfully, we civilized folks have methods of preventing such things from happening. But for all of your safety, Do Not Go In The Woods. Like us, Wolves live by a hierarchy as well. Their Alphas and Betas will hunt you down and claim you as their own. Once they do that, they will not let you go. If you meet an Omega wolf, they will fight you for a claim of an Alpha or Beta, and since we are weaker individuals, they will kill you. So repeat after me, I will not go into the forest." Said the male instructor. 

Everyone repeated the stern warning, but Light only said it under his breath. He didn't believe it. Maybe it was time to visit those woods again.  


\-----------------------------------------------------

L stood by the school in his baggy clothes, feeling out of his skin. He preferred to be in the woods, by himself, hidden in the darkness the trees provided, but his curiosity got the best of him. He watched the two kids grow up, wondering which was the omega.

He watched the one with growing dark strawberry blond get more aggressive, not really his fault. People got on his nerves. L remembered watching the young kid fought an older teen and after that incident, everyone viewed him as destructive. L waited until it was confirmed when his pheromones were thick to address the attitude.

He was getting a bit disrespectful. "Fuck you! As if you care! I don't give a damn what you have to say!" The young teen yelled. L grabbed him by his hair, a similar spot a mother wolf would bite the scruff of the neck of a wild pup. Mello stood stiff at the contact before yelling and trying to fight L off. "Stop! Let go!" Mello yelled. No one came to his aid, a little sad to L.

L bent the back of Mello's legs, making him fall to his knees and bow. "Calm yourself. Your anger is justified but your actions are stupid and uncalled for." L told him sternly and quietly, squatting down to talk to Mello. "You don't know me!" Mello growled out. 

"You're an orphan with horrible foster parents. The last time you were at peace was in that den, with your friend and that wolf." L told him. Mello's anger turn to shock, then sadness. "How?" Mello asked. "I'm that wolf," L told him, seeing no harm in doing so. Mello hiccuped and turn to L, L letting go as Mello cried on him. L stood up with him, feeling Mello shake.

"Go home, go to your room and sleep. Learn how to control your anger or it will get you killed. Understand?" L told him. Mello nodded, getting off and wiping his eyes. He watched Mello walked up to the adult he was yelling at and apologized before heading inside. L made a mental note to check on him later before going back home.  


Now here he was, standing at the school, checking on the other child. Today was a Saturday, but a class for new Omega kids was going on, soon to be released. L didn't know why he wanted to know. He put it under his protective nature and L still remembers the once small boy he connected with before getting shot at. Maybe a small part of him wanted more of that, but it would be weird if he, a twenty-one year old, was speaking to a thirteen-year-old kid.

Maybe it was a mistake. Still, he waited for the bell to go off and watch the kids pile out. So many scents tickled L's nose, but only one caught his view and his scent was now sweeter. He watched the kid walked by himself, wearing a neat uniform with his back straight like a little official. His brown hair was longer than he remembered.

His brown eyes looked distracted and full of thought, L smiling at what he knew the boy to be curious. Light walked by him, L assuming he was about to meet Mello, but then paused. L left before Light turn in his direction, both stilling and smelling the familiar scent, memories coming back to them of the sweet moment that happened three years ago. Light sighed, not sure what to think but walked onwards to Mello, getting further and further from the wolf he was looking for.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another early update. I'm hoping to update again this weekend, but that's if I don't have to work.

Light knocked on the door of his best friend's home, seeing a woman open up. "Oh, Light. Are you here to see Mello?" She asked. "Yes ma'am," Light said politely, thanking her when she allowed him to walk in. "I heard you were presented as an Omega. That was unexpected." She commented. Light frowned but didn't let his voice betray his thoughts. 

"News travels fast in this city. Is it wrong that the mayor's son is an omega?" Light asked, glaring at the woman. She stuttered for a response, surprised at the rude attitude. Light shrugged. "Do keep your gossip to yourself. Sounds like ignorance nowadays." Light told her before going upstairs. He went up Mello's room, knocking on the door before entering. 

"Mello? Are you in here?" Light asked. He saw the small lump on the bed, the blinds on the window shut, a sense of calmness in the room. "In here, taking a nap," Mello said. Light chuckled and crawled in, the blankets giving warmth like a cocoon. They stayed silent for a while, Light thinking about how he was going to sneak out tonight until Mello spoke up.

"Hey, Light, how does it feel to have parents?" Mello asked. Light rolled his eyes with a huff. "They're too overbearing and expect you to be so perfect. I have to keep up a good image because everyone expects me to be perfect. They're overrated." Light said.

His dad wasn't the best, always putting others before his own son. Light didn't grow up with a childhood, he had to grow up with eyes always on him and he had to make sure to not make the wrong move. Light envied the freedom Mello had. Mello, however, didn't think he was so lucky. All he had was instincts, but even that wasn't good enough. 

"Light, I'm not a very good Alpha, aren't I?" Mello asked. Light turned to his back and shrugged. "What do you think an Alpha is supposed to be? Horndogs that only want some ass of an Omegas? Angry people who act like bullies and fight all the time? I like how you are Mello. You can be around me and not make it awkward." Light told him.

Mello looked at him, eyeing him up and down. Light looked over when Mello was quiet too long. "I don't like you," Mello stated. Light shrugged. "I don't like you either. Makes me want to puke when a few people suggested I mate with you. Ew." Light said. Mello smiled. "I bet you want that wolf," Mello said. Light pouted. "Shut up," Light said weakly. 

Mello laughed, Light being so easy to read. But he thought back to that man who claimed to be the wolf, the one who told him to calm down. During that moment, Mello felt understood. Any other Alpha would've called him weak, the adults, Betas and Omegas call him destructive. That man only called him stupid, and it made Mello want to laugh now. 

But even then, Mello never had someone to look up to, someone who understood and told him his anger was justified. He wasn't wrong about how he was feeling. Mello felt good about that. "I was thinking we should sneak off to the woods again and find that wolf again. What do you say?" Light suggested. Part of Mello wanted to tell him that it has been three years and they were less likely to find it, but maybe they didn't need to.

If that man really was the wolf from three years ago, he would find them in the woods. "Alright, I'm in. Can I spend the night at your house tonight?" Mello asked. Light nodded, sitting up. "Sure. Let hurrying up and go. I'll call ahead that you're joining and we can have dinner together." Light told him. Mello nodded, getting a bag and stuffing a bag of clothes and toiletries while Light called.

At a moment, they both walked out of the house, Mello giving a quick later and where he will be. They walked across town, talking about classes now that they couldn't share one anymore due to their status. "It's so boring nowadays. And the teachers go on and on, I wanted something to happen." Light complained.

They walked passed the market, turning around the corner onto the road that Light's house was on, but so was City Hall. A crowd was gathered around the door, the police holding them back as Light's dad tried to speak over the yelling. "There's something," Mello mumbled. Light tried to walk closer, but Mello held him back.

"What are you doing?! That's dangerous, Light. There's mostly Alphas and Betas over there. I'm sure your dad will explain when he goes home." Mello told him. "As if. Besides, all he'll do is make himself feel right. Bet I can do a better job than him." Light said, shaking off Mello and walking up to the crowd. Nearby, L watched the two kids walked towards the crowd. "They just don't know how to stay out of trouble," L mumbled.

"You know those kids?" asked his friend. L looked over at the younger, shirtless male. The only reason he was wearing pants was that L got on him about decency around humans. He had been a wolf too long. He wore goggles over his eyes, his eyes bad while he was human and a little worse in daylight as well. His hair looked blood red in daylight, his fur as a wolf similar but closer to a dirty brown.

He belonged to L's old pack with his father, a very distant nephew one of his sisters gave birth to, but due to his mother being killed by a hunter and his father not as around, He stuck to him until L left. During the last year, apparently the kid tracked him down. 

L must have a knack of attracting and caring for orphans. In human years, he was seventeen-year-old beta. "Yes. Three years ago. That omega just doesn't know how to act like one." L said. His friend chuckled. "You don't act like an Alpha either," he stated.

L looked over, halting his friend's laughing. "Matt, go home," L demanded. "Aw, don't be mad. I want to see what's going on!" Matt argued. "Home!" L said sternly. "Fine! Don't expect me to do the hunting or shopping either." Matt said before walking away. L sighed. _Kids,_ L thought.

Light walked up, listening to the protest, realizing it was about tearing down the forest. He was a bit surprised at the number of people protesting since he has seen most of the city alright with the idea. "Light, that's close enough," Mello told him, taking hold of him. Light agreed. "I'm sorry but I am standing firm on this decision. If needed, we can help transport the wolves elsewhere peacefully." Light's father spoke into the mic. 

"It was their land first!" 

"All you going to do is kill them!" 

"Save the Forest!" 

Light heard the protest get louder, feeling bad for them. He liked the wolves and the howling at night. It was like sweet music. "We can't let him do that!" Light told Mello. "What can we do?" Mello asked. Before Light could answer, someone grabbed him by the hair and forced Light to look at him. 

He came face to face with someone who looked like someone's lawyer. A very good lawyer. With a scowl, his eyes piercingly dark as his eyed Light, he sniffed at him. "You're Mayor Yagami's kid, aren't you?" he asked. Light crossed his arms. "Yeah, what it to you?" Light said, glaring at the man.

"Hey! Let go of him! He didn't do anything wrong!" Mello exclaimed. "Go home, brat! I got no dealings with you!" He said. So Mello made it his business by kicking the man between his legs. When he let go of Light to hold himself, Mello took the chance to punch him in the jaw, knocking the man to the ground. Light straighten his hair as Mello stood in front of him, his instincts taking over.

"You brat!" The man yelled, about to come for Mello, but L decided to step in and simply grabbed the man's hair to catch his attention and yanked him away from the kids. Mello looked up at this savior with an excited smile. He would be a good dad was what Mello thought despite the man looking so young. 

"Mikami, nice to meet you again. Harassing kids, that's a new low for you." L said with a smirk. Makami growled, Light watching and hearing how the sound was close to an actual animal. "L, of course you would be here. Watch yourself, pup. We both know who would win in a fight." Mikami warned.

L shrugged. "I know. You can try it now, but I guarantee you won't go home if you do. How do you feel about a jail cell?" L asked, daring Mikami to do something, but he knew better. Mikami pointed at L and said, "Watch your back," before walking away. 

L sighed, knowing he was in for it tonight. L turned to the teens and pulled them away from the crowd. "Who are you?" Light asked. L finally looked at them, Light taking a sharp breath. Mello smiled like a child, a part of him wants to hug L but held himself.

Light smelled the earthy scent that came from L, the smell was familiar to the wolf. His heart started beating wildly in his chest. Those eyes, the same eyes that were on the wolf and plague his dreams, were on the man. 

L made sure Light was paying attention to him, frowning because he was sure of what Light was thinking. "Don't go in the woods," he warned. Light nor Mello responded so L walked away, hoping his message was across.

... 

... 

"We're still going in the forest, right?" 

"Yep."


	5. Chapter 5

It was after a proper meal with Light's parents and calling it a night did they wait for them to go to bed. Light quietly checked over the supplies he packed under his bed while Mello thought about the adult. It was a weird thought, but he never considered it before and no one said anything about it. "Hey Light, do you think animals can turn into humans?" Mello asked.

Light looked at him, holding a flashlight. "Um, no. They're animals. If they turn into humans, it would be crazy and sorta weird." Light said. "I don't think so. That would be awesome. I mean, what if your wolf friend can be a human too?" Mello asked.

Light thought about it, wondering what would he look like before shaking his head. "I don't know about that," Light said. "What if he was hot?" Mello asked. Light rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Mello. What if you found a hot half wolf half human guy?" Light asked. Mello shrugged. "Why not?" Mello said. "Ew, gross. What if he eats raw meat as a human too? And pees outside? And howl all night so you can't sleep?" Light asked.  


These were important questions.  


"Okay, then I'll make sure he brushes his teeth before kissing me, teach him how to use a toilet, and tell him to shut up with that noise. And maybe we can go camping and he can do all those things then." Mello said, a little smug. 

Light crossed his arms. "You forgot they lick their butts too," Light told him. Mello only had one answer for that. "Mouthwash," Mello said. Light sighed. "Okay, fine. If I find a half-wolf half-human werewolf person and he's hot, then maybe I can date him." Light said. "Could be a woman," Mello suggested.  


...  


"I like men," Light told him. "After seeing one movie and crushing on Chris Evans does not make you gay. It just means you have good taste. But it's different than taking it up the butt." Mello said. Light gasped. "Have you took something up your butt?" Light asked.

Mello's eyes got big as a blush colored his cheeks. "Oh My Gosh!! You Did That?!" Light whispered yelled. "NO!" Mello yelled before covering his mouth. They both looked at the bedroom door, taking a moment to make sure no one was coming to their door. Once safe, Mello glared at Light. "Oh," Light said sheepishly. Mello rolled his eyes.  


The discussions of two thirteen-year-old boys.  


Once they were sure Light's parents were in bed, they got ready to sneak out. "Your parents are going to kill you," Mello said, climbing out of the window. Light agreed. This time, they might actually put bars in his windows. "What they don't know won't hurt them," Light said, following Mello out the window. They looked at the open pasture, then each other. 

No backing out. Avoiding the heavy amount of police monitoring around and the stray lights, they ran to the forest line and kept going until they were deep enough. To Light, it was the rush that made it so fun. The thought of almost being caught and knowing he won't made it better. "I think we can turn our flashlights on now," Mello said, slowing to a stop.

They both turned it on, feeling a little safer now that they could see. "I think it's straight ahead when I fell down that small hill." Light told him. Mello nodded, looking around. It felt weird to be back here after three years. And now that they were older, they realized a few things.

The air was cleaner and the smell of nature was thick than the smell of shops and gas. The creatures played their nightly music, crickets, and frogs, both of them remembering that they haven't been to the pond Henry mentioned. Remembering that, Light asked, "What happened to Henry?" Mello smiled. "I beat his ass years ago and I heard he got in serious trouble for bringing us here. But nowadays he and his friends keep to themself. Probably being a bully or something." Mello said.

"Was the thing about him coming here was true?" Light asked. "I don't know. I wouldn't believe it. I don't care either." Mello said. They walked a little further, both of them getting a bit worried when they haven't hit the den yet. They were heading the same direction, but they soon realized they didn't start in the same location like they did three years ago.

So they just decided to just explore. It was peaceful versus the busy sound of traffic and people. It was calming and allowed them to think. Mello and Light thought maybe they could make a private spot in here, but something out of the ordinary happened.  


They heard people.  


Light and Mello quickly turned off their flashlights and got down to the ground. It didn't make sense, how are there people in here and this deep? Mello crawled up closer, surprising Light but followed, moving closer to Mello. Up ahead was a crowd of people and wolves together, shocking the two teens, only one they recognized. The crazy part...  


They were all naked.  


"We should take the town by force. They pushed back our territory far enough! They kill our kind for sport! No more protest, we need to take what is ours back!" Mikami demanded, the people around him agreeing and cheering. "You're an idiot if you think that is how you control human, much less how to get what you want." Said a voice. 

The crowd parted and Mello silently cheered to see the man again. Mikami growled, Light shivering at how dark and scary it sounded. "What are you doing in our territory, Lone Wolf? I have been generous to let you hang around the edge of it." Mikami said. 

"Your rally is interrupting my sleep. That and your stupidity. Rage is not how you get what you want. You have to reason with them and act professionally. Do I need to remind you that they are letting us stay here willingly? If they wanted to, they can kill us." L told them.

Mikami crossed his arms. "And you have someone who can? I'm sorry, L, but words aren't enough to get back what was ours. They don't want to listen. So now we got to show him." Mikami told him. "How?" L asked. "Hurt them by taking their prize possession. Maybe even come up with a trade." Mikami said with a sneaky smile. 

L shook his head. "Don't. That's how you start a war. We don't need that." L said, then looking at Beyond, who was still a wolf. L couldn't read his expression as an animal, which he assumes that was what Beyond was going for.  


But Beyond did care.  


So he looked over at the kids. At Light and Mello. L looked at the direction and silently panicked. "Fine! Don't say I didn't warn you." L said quickly before leaving. He gave them one rule. ONLY ONE! He walked off, hoping Mikami will keep talking and the kids had enough sense to go away now.

"Mello. We need to go." Light said. The fear in that man's eyes freaked him out. Mello agreed. They both crawled back, their hearts racing. "We need to tell your dad. Sure, he'll be mad we went out, but something is going to happen." Mello said.  


"Tell who?"  


The teens paused, slowly turning around to Henry, who was grinning ear to ear. He didn't seem friendly now nor human anymore with the devilish smile that made Light hold onto Mello. "Henry?" Mello said nervously. "I would start running if I were you," Henry warned and the teens took it, running away as the sound of howling followed them.

It wasn't long until they heard a horde of paws hitting the ground. It was the moment they knew they were going to die here. Light wished he listened to all the warnings everyone gave him. "Light!" Mello screamed before getting pounced on. Light slid to a stop, a pile of wolves biting, scratching and Mello away, more coming towards Light but he was crying and unsure if he should leave his friend.  


He didn't have a choice when a shirtless guy started fighting the wolves and Light was picked up by L, running further away from Mello. "Mello! Put me down! You have to help him!" Light yelled, but L didn't listen. It wasn't until they were out of the forest did L finally put him down.

He saw Light crying and pleading L with his eyes to save his friend, but L knew better. "Mello," Light said sadly. L held his face up. "What were you thinking coming in here? I told-" L cut himself off, seeing the boy was already sad enough.

"I need you to do something for me. I need you to become unpredictable. Go to school, clubs, gym, whatever you need to do, but don't be alone unless you are in your home. If you can do this for one month, I promise you'll be safe again." L told him.

"I don't want to be safe! I want Mello back!" Light yelled. "If you don't be safe, your town is going to die! A lot more people." L told him, making Light flinch. L sighed. "I'm sorry. Just, please go home. Please?" L asked. Light didn't move, making L smile softly at his stubbornness. So L hugged him so Light can cry on him. He wasn't good with feelings, but if Light needed him, fine. He can be there.  


For now on, he will.  


\-----------------------------------------------------------  


It was around daylight when L came home. "How is he?" L asked. Matt didn't say anything, prompting L to take a look. All the blood and torn flesh on Mello's body. Poor boy. L shook his head, growling softly. "L?" Matt questioned. L swatted down, telling himself to calm down, tears in his eyes. He can't let Mikami win, to let him hurt more people. Not after seeing Light cry on him. He won't. "I'll protect Light from now on. Rest." L said. All the response he got was rapid, light breathing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to add Kira because it's literally what makes up Death Note. Lol.  
> But Light is not Kira.

Light did what he was told, randomly going to the library, the movie theater with other people, or just staying home. But even as he put on a facade that he was fine, he cried every night for Mello. A few weeks later, Light had dealt with the police since he was the last to see Mello. 

His parents told him to leave out the fact that they snuck out to the woods, just say Mello ran off. Light didn't have the energy to get mad, rather crying in his room. "I have two years left of my term of being mayor and yet you make this so hard. There was only one rule and you manage to break it and risk someone's life over it. What were you thinking?" His father asked.

Light couldn't answer, his thoughts were quiet and his reason wasn't good enough to disobey a simple rule. His father sighed. "No more trouble from here on out, understood?" His father demanded. Light didn't answer, so his father walked out while mumbling under his voice. Light got up and slam the door close. "What does he know? I bet I do his job and better! He doesn't understand!" Light said.  


"I don't think he ever will."  


Light paused at the response. He walked up to his window and looked out, spotting his rescuer leaning against his house. "May I come in?" L asked. Light looked back his bedroom door, then at L before welcoming him in. "You said he won't understand?" Light asked.

L sat on the floor, looking up at Light kindly. "Yeah. You're an omega, he's a beta. He'll never understand emotional attachment omegas will have." L explained. Light nodded, sitting down next to L. "Is it wrong to be an omega?" Light asked. L smiled, lifting a hand to put on Light's head.

"Don't let your status rule who you want to be, Light. There's nothing wrong with being an omega." L said. Light only half heard it, L's scent making its way to Light's nose. "You smell familiar. What's your name?" Light asked. L smiled. "Everyone calls me L," L told him.

Light raised his hand to feel L's hair, the texture reminding him of the wolf all those years ago. "Why?" Light asked. "It's short for Loner. Lone Wolf. I tend to be by myself." L explained. Light's heart raced, getting on his knees and looking closer at L's eyes. "You were there, in the woods. And saved me plenty of times." Light noticed. L leaned forward towards Light's neck and took a sniff.

He could smell the scent of his soap, but it could never cover the scent of him being an omega. He could never forget it. "You heard of Omegas bonding to others, right? I can't believe you done it to me at such a young age. I stayed away for three years, thinking it was foolish, but seeing you again, I can't ignore it anymore. Surely now you feel my own feelings now. Or perhaps you're not old enough to understand it yet." L said against his neck.

Light didn't know how to breathe, realizing he knew this man a lot more than he thought. "You're the wolf. My wolf." Light whispered. L leaned back, reading so much from Light and gaining a chuckle. "Your wolf?" L questioned. Light smiled and nodded. "Yes. I felt like you were mine for a long time. I can't explain it." Light said. L removed his hand on Light's head and held Light's hand.

"Then I'll be yours. But for now, you can't be mine. You're so young. Soon, I'll be happy to have you." L said. Light frowned. "When?" Light asked. L kissed his knuckles and stood up, Light getting up as well and holding on to L's hand. "When you're older," L responded. 

"But L, I'm old enough! I'm mature!" Light argued. "Then make this enough," L said before kissing Light's cheek. Light stood shocked, lightly touching his cheek while L crawled back out of the window. 

"I'll be watching you from now on and protecting you in place of Mello," L told him. Light nodded. "Have a good rest of your day, Light," L said softly. "You too, L," Light responded, watching L walk away. Light felt happy for the first time since Mello's death.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------  


"That fucking wolf! Always in the way! We have to take a different angle to take control of this town. Though, I'm not against mass murder." Mikami said, sitting on the edge of the forest line. For weeks, Mikami nor any other wolf could get close to the boy or the family as well. 

It grated his nerves enough that the boy they manage to attack was compromised by one wolf and the thought of the kid being alive now made him pissed. Surely that Lone Wolf is hiding him as well. Mikami looked over at Beyond, who was still in his wolf form. 

He was stuck between a rock and a hard place at the moment. He knows L, a stubborn man and a perfect mate, but protecting humans was disgusting to him. He had his moments with humans before, and all they want to do is kill him for sport or his fur. Now that his home was being threatened to be torn down, he couldn't help but think L was wrong this time. 

"Soon. We'll take another stab at it by turning the people against each other. From now on, I'm going to be living in the city and I'll run for mayor. During my time, I want you to scout out more wolves nearby and welcome them to our pack. Beyond, I want you to be my informant. I trust you can do that." Said their head Alpha.  


Both Mikami and Beyond looked over at their Alpha, their leader. Mikami smiled while Beyond walked off. Something bigger was going to happen. He hoped L was ready.  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------  


Mello finally woke with pain throughout his body, particularly around his face and shoulder. He looked around from the bed, the room he was in wasn't familiar. "Light?" Mello asked for. The room white was clear and white with a soft wind blowing through an open window. It was a warm night. "Light?" Mello said louder, causing his head to hurt. He tried to sit up, but his body complained so he laid back down.  


"Glad to see you are finally up. Water bottle?"  


Mello looked over to a red-haired, shirtless man holding a water bottle. "Who are you? Where am I? Where's Light?" Mello asked, trying to sit up again. "Calm down. You're safe here. My name is Matt, your rescuer. A lot of angry wolves covering a small little boy. I was shocked." Matt said.

Mello crossed his arms. "I'm an Alpha, I can handle that!" Mello yelled though the proof on his body seem to prove his words were a lie. Matt raised an eyebrow, making Mello blush. "Okay, so I needed help. Gimme the damn water bottle." Mello grumbled. Matt chuckled and gave the water bottle to him.

"You're so cute. Like an angry puppy." Matt said. Mello glared at him. "Anyway, welcome to your new life. Thanks to some of those bite marks, you'll be one of us. When L comes back will start teaching you. Or at least until you are fully healed." Matt told him. Mello nodded, not grasping the new situation he was in now, but softly touching his body that was full of scars.

"I look horrible, don't I?" Mello asked softly. Matt took that hand and squeezed it softly. "No. I told you. You're cute. And if you keep acting like that, I'm going to start calling you Adorable or Cutie-pie." Matt told him. Mello rolled his eyes and pushed Matt away, though he didn't have much strength.

"If you do, I'm going to call you annoying or the pain in my ass," Mello warned him. Matt laughed. "Seems like you are getting better, cutie pie. Call me if you need anything." Matt said, walking out. "As if," Mello mumbled, but he couldn't help the small smile growing on his lips. He might like it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, time for a time skip.


	7. Chapter 7

L held up on his words for two years. At night, when the roads are silent and people were in bed, L would be in his wolf form, sleeping in the shadows near Light's window. Every night, during hot nights and rainy nights, L stayed. Light would try to get him inside, but even if L came in, he refused to lay in the same bed. "It's warmer in the bed! You'll catch a cold." Light offered one day.

L knew what he was doing. Two things: L was naked and wet and Light was a growing boy who was having urges more and more. "The floor is fine," was L final answer. But even as the years passed, they worked well to keep their friendship a secret. L watched him from afar when Light headed to school, then escorted him home. L didn't leave room for him to slack off or tease around, the harsh study sessions earned him high marks in school. It was around Light's fifteenth birthday things got weird.

Light just entered high school and was explaining that he was going to follow his father's footsteps and be a politician. He was already planning on how to be a class president. He didn't leave room for L to talk, which was fine because L didn't have much to say. At least not right now. But all his thoughts came to a halt when he saw a familiar person nearby, wearing a jacket and sweats, seemingly to hide from everyone else.

"Go home, Light," L demanded. Light looked where L was looking and crossed his arms. "No," Light said. L looked at Light. "Light, don't fight me on this one," L begged. "As your future mate and current boyfriend, you can say anything to him in front of me." Light told him. "You're too young to be my boyfriend. We talked about this." L said, walking over to the hidden guy.

Light wasn't going to leave anyway. Light smirked. "I'm still your future mate though," Light mumbled, L decided to ignore. Light was stubborn most of the time. The hidden figure looked over at L, smiling kindly, but L didn't buy it. "It's nice to see you again, but I'm sad it's under different circumstances than what I liked it to be." He said. Like L, he had similar hair as L, only his had streaks of grey, his eyes matching the nice color. 

Like L, he was lanky and slender, his skin pale from not being in the sun that long, despite being a wolf. The only stark different that would be the tail hidden in the sweats, and the wolf ears on top of his head, hidden by the hood of the jacket. That is what happens when you don't teach a changling how to be human at an early age. Probably why he didn't value it as much.

"Why are you in the city, Beyond?" L asked, Light looking back and forth between the two of them. "Not to say too much, this town has ears, we need to leave. You interfering brought our head Alpha to play.." Beyond said with a flirty smile. "Your Leader, Kira. Just when I thought he died quietly. I don't suppose you will tell me about his plan." L said.

Beyond chuckled and shook his head. "No, I won't. You see, I like his plan. While I'm a beta, I can play Alpha when it comes to getting rid of this rat infestation we have here in this town. You know the people here are horrible. Just like rats to take up space without asking. But I'm giving you a chance to figured it out. If you want me to talk, I want something in return." Beyond said, moving closer to L.

"Hey! I laid claim on this wolf! Back up! And don't call me or humans rats." Light exclaimed, getting between the two. He didn't know who Beyond think he is, getting close to L like that. It was a pleasing view to see L not interested in Beyond, maybe a little disgusted. "And you are?" Beyond asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm his boy-"

"A kid I'm taking care of." L interrupted, placing a hand over Light's mouth, "And this offer is true, right? No tricks?" L asked. "No tricks. But I do expect payment. And I believe you know what payment I'm looking for." Beyond said, already thinking of ways to have L as his mate. L growled, knowing he was stuck. He has to go. 

Light looked up at L, L already saying sorry with his eyes. Light made a noise of complaint and glared at Beyond. "Is my presence really needed?" L asked. He was risking it, thinking maybe Matt can go in his place, but he already knew it wouldn't be wise.L just wanted to protect his young omega. "If you really want your little omega to live, then yes. I personally don't care if you come or not. I'm just being generous." Beyond told him. L sighed.

He didn't want to leave away from Light, but if Beyond was willing to talk to him in person about what was coming and give him a warning, then L couldn't ignore it. L silently cursed Mikami to hell. He hope this wouldn't take long, but he couldn't promise such thing as he looked down at Light, who was pleading him to not go. He looked up at Beyond with a stern gaze.

"Wait for me in the woods." L demanded him. Beyond smirked and walked away, L finally removing his hand from Light. Light walked off, pissed about what he was hearing. L was leaving and may end up sleeping with that guy as payment. He hoped L would stop and try to explain, but as Light made it to his house, L wasn't even behind him. "Wolves," Light grumbled.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Mello never felt such freedom like this. To run through the woods on paws, so many sounds and smells so new to him, he felt happy while chasing after Matt, the brownish-red wolf that was always looking back at him. When they ran back home, the secluded house with a bit of open land, Mello saw L walk home.

So like any dog, Mello ran up to him, jumped him, and licked L until L finally smiled and told him to knock it off. "Mello, can you turn for a moment. We need to talk." L said. Matt laid down, willing to listen than say anything. He was tired anyway to think. Mello wasn't fond of his human form, the reminder of what happened two years ago still present on his body. The healed scars from the side of his face and down his body. 

Mello was still surprised he was alive. Now a human, he grew up stronger, during the first year after the attack, he wasn't confident about his body. Matt motivated him to work out and become someone he wants to be, but that was after Matt told Mello that he was precious and cute already.

Now, Mello was still lanky, but lean now. He was decent, the only acceptable answer Mello tells himself in the mirror. His strawberry blonde hair still fell around his face, almost giving him a more young delinquent look. "Yes L?" Mello said. "Seeing how you know the basics of being a wolf and an Alpha, I'm going to put you in charge here for two betas. Matt knows how to act right and the other is quiet. He has his own tasks to do which includes him leaving most of the day. Remember, being an Alpha doesn't mean telling people what to do. It means considering other people's thoughts and opinions. Understood?" L said. 

"Yeah yeah, I know. You keep telling me that as if I can't remember that." Mello said, waving L's advice away. L learned early on Mello likes to take charge instantly if giving the opportunity. Mello was an individual learner. Or he just like having L's full attention.  


So yeah, he has to tell Mello more than once what an alpha really meant.  


"I'll be away during this winter. I'll be back around the spring." L said. "Where are you going?" Mello asked. "Going to investigate with a friend," L answered, walking to his room and taking off his clothes. "How is Light taking it? Does he know that I'm alive?" Mello asked. L shook his head. "No. Let him focus on his studies before we drag him into all this. Besides, you need to focus on how to work as a pack. You're not going to be a lone wolf." L told him.

Mello crossed his arms. "But you're a lone wolf. Your name is literally Loner." L rolled his eyes. "I have my reasons and I didn't ask to have you and Matt be here." L said. "In my defense, I was dying," Mello said. L chuckled. "True. I'm heading off. Behave yourself and don't test my Beta when he gets here." L said. 

Mello smiled. "I'm always behaving," Mello said proudly. L decided to ignore that lie and left. The sooner he leaves, the sooner he can go back to his young omega. He just only hope Kira wasn't going to do anything too drastic.


	8. Chapter 8

L was not back in time and it worried Light to no end. He figured L would be gone at least a month to three months at the most. But no. L was gone for two years. At first, he was worried L was dead. He cried, screamed, and acted out. Then he calmed down and investigated what happened to him. He didn't get much. He didn't know who to ask since L didn't have many friends Light can go interrogate, but apparently walking around like a lost puppy drives him to the right people. 

He met a guy named Matt at a coffee shop. "A little birdie told me you would be worried," is what he said. Light hoped that the bird was L, but it turns out he didn't know what happened or where he was either. He told him that L was supposed to come back in the spring, but Matt didn't know what to do either. It made Light want to cry.  


The next strange thing was the wolf that replaced L's place outside the window. A white wolf with silvery grey around the nose and paws. Light asked who that person was, but this one was quieter and didn't react much. 

Light figured he should ignore him. But apparently his protection extended to his classroom when his teacher introduced a new student that fitted the description of the wolf. With a light olive skin tone, his hair white, and eyes grey, he joined the class like a normal student. He didn't pay Light any attention either.

No, he did something worse. He bumped Light's grade to number two as the guy became the smartest kid in his school and soon number one smartest kid in the county. And that's how Light stopped crying over L to focusing on his work. Two years were dedicated to becoming the best. Sometimes he won, sometimes he didn't, all the time he didn't worry about L.  


The third strange incident was a growing politician electing to be the next governor. Light didn't worry about that until the said man mentioned werewolves. He wanted to combine the humans and wolves together, mentioning how each of us was humans at heart. That there was no need for the division if we could live together peacefully. Light thought it was a bad and good idea. 

Werewolves were humans, but the difference was they were part wolves. And as more werewolves that were becoming citizens and voting, Kira won the office. Light still remembered seeing more and more werewolves coming from the woods. "This is a bad idea," Near said, standing next to him outside the school doors. "But you're one of them," Light told him. "Yes, but I was raised right. Most of them were raised as wolves. Let me walk you home. It's getting dangerous for Omegas now." Near said.

Light didn't argue. Near walked him home and told him to stay home until morning, leaving to head somewhere else. It wasn't until nightfall when he was reading did he get a knock on his window. Light looked over and his heart raced with happiness, but so was anger. Light put down his book and walked over to open his window. "I want a fucking explanation or you are not coming in!" Light told him.

L eyed him before giving him a sweet smile. "I can. Can I come in?" L asked. Light pouted before eyeing the sky. "Fine. Only because it looks like it's going to rain." Light said, standing back to let him through. L looked well, if not a bit skinny. He didn't see any scars, but L was dressed so he couldn't see much. "You've grown," L noticed. Light crossed his arms.

"I know. That's what happens when time passes by. For example, two years!" Light said angrily. L grabbed Light's hand and kissed his knuckles. "I know. I'm so sorry." L said softly. "That won't fix it! I bet you slept with that guy as payment too. You were gone for two years with nothing to say to me. Not even a warning! Some guy named Matt had to tell me you were longer than expected and he didn't even know where you were. Did you know how worried I was?" Light said, snatching his hand away.

L frowned. "I never slept with him. He wanted me too, but I never touched him. I was away because of the strange activity Mikami was doing. More wolves coming over, high death counts. It took me longer because I had to visit family and help fight off trespassing wolves on our territory. My father died and I had to bring them here. I'm sorry it took me so long." L said, taking his hand again.

Light sadden at the news, feeling selfish now. "I'm sorry," Light said. L kissed the inside of Light's hand, getting closer. "You waited for me. I smell no one else in this room." L stated, burying his nose on Light's neck. "Of course I did. I wanted you." Light said, closing his eyes. He felt L's hands go to his hips, Light moving his head so L had more access. "Um, there's a lot of wolves around going after unclaimed omegas," Light stated, his voice light and soft, distracted.

"And you would like me to claim you?" L asked. Light didn't understand why he was asking. Light nodded, his voice gone. So L took the chance to kiss him, his lips soft as he imagined. He pushed Light back against the wall, inserting his tongue in Light's mouth and tasting his sweet boy. Light let him dominate him, sliding his hands in L's hair. it was surprisingly soft as he teased and lightly pulled the hair, hearing L groan.

L sneaked his hands up Light's shirt, threading his up the soft skin until he touched his perky nipples. He pinched the pink nubs before twisting them, Light breaking the kiss to moan. "You sound beautiful," L said, Light blushing. L smiled and lean down to kiss one nipple, Light moaning louder at the warm tongue flicking and sucking for more sweet sounds from Light. 

Light squeezed his eyes, feeling himself getting hard and wet. "L, don't tease," Light pleaded. L hummed, slipping a hand in Light's shorts to stroke his cock. "I won't tease. I wanna see you cum." L said. Light thrust his hips, fucking L's hand. L teased the other nipple, teasing Light's ear with his teeth, Light holding L close. L squeezed the head of his cock, gaining precum and slick sliding down Light's thighs. 

Light imagine L putting his cock in him, making him shiver and beg. "Please don't stop," Light cried. It was the first time someone else touched him, feeling so different than touching himself. L sped up his strokes, his nose sniffing Light's neck, the scent getting stronger. "L, I'm gonna cum!" Light said. 

When Light hit his peak, cumming on L's hand and messing up his shorts, L bit his neck, burying his teeth deep as he tasted blood. Light cried out in pain, holding onto L tightly until he felt L licking his would. L huffed, feeling weak for a moment, letting L turn him around. His neck throbbed in pain, but it felt closer to pleasure the more L licked the wound. 

What woke him was the feeling of something long and hard pushing against his rear. "I'm not done with you my little omega," L said. Light smiled and pointed at his bedside drawer while he was still sane. "Condoms are in there," Light said, wiggling his butt against L's hard-on. He finally had his wolf tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Light finally meets Mello again!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week, I will be working the whole time, so here's a heads up if I don't update for a while. But I will try if I can.

Mello and Matt walked on the streets, Matt lighting a cigarette. Nighttime used to be quiet, but their ears picked up on so many noises hidden in the darkness. The city nights used to be filled with small talks of couples walking on the streets, live music in certain restaurants, and maybe the sweet howling to complete the soft nights.

Now, the street was filled with growling and occasional gunshots. It was sad how everything was heading towards chaos. "I'm starting to think we were better off hidden than struggle to be accepted by humans," Matt said, looking towards the sound of police cars coming. 

They pause in the walk, watching blue and red lights turn around the corner and hurriedly drive pass them, Matt shaking his head at the thought of why made him worried. "I'll keep you safe, if that what you are worried about," Mello said, taking the cig from Matt for a puff. Matt chuckled, taking the cig back. "I'm older than you and more experienced. I should be protecting you." Matt stated.

Mello smirked. "I'm an Alpha. I'm not worried or scared." Mello declared. Matt rolled his eyes. "Sure you will," Matt said. Mello raised an eyebrow. "You don't believe me?" Mello questioned. Matt only side-eyed him, getting rid of the cig after he was done with a step. "Well?" Mello interrogated.

Matt wrapped an arm around Mello. "Let's not talk about that. I know you will do your best." Matt told him, kissing his forehead. Mello didn't know whether to pout or not, but the sound of fighting distracted him.  


"Get off! I'm not an omega!"  


"I know, but you still look so pretty. That'll make up for it."  


Mello growl and hurried off towards the sound, Matt snickering at what's to come. His little Alpha hasn't had any action lately, mostly because Matt was trying to keep him out of trouble and hopefully jail. But this actually called for it and Matt was proud.  


"Get your fucking hands off my beta!" 

Matt turned around the corner to the side of the building, watching Mello yanking a man off a familiar beta. "Scum like you get on my nerves! You don't touch unwilling omegas, and you don't touch my Beta's!" Mello barked, landing every punch on the perpetrator. "Geez, Mello. Don't kill the guy." Matt commented.

Mello huffed, kicking dirt towards the guy. "He deserves it. Don't let me catch you back out here again, asshole!" Mello threatened, kicking the guy away. Then he turned to the beta. "Are you okay, Near? You should've told us you weren't babysitting tonight." Mello said, crossing his arms. Near eyed him up and down.

"I'm obligated to tell you what I'm doing with my life?" Near asked before rolling his eyes. Mello's clenched his jaw. "I saved your life and you want to start a fight," Mello said. Matt sighed and wrapped an arm around both boys and continued the walk back home. "No fighting. Near, why aren't you at Yagami's house?" Matt asked.

"L is back and he hasn't seen his omega for years. I know when I'm not wanted." Near said. Mello gasped. "Wait, my friend is getting deflowered by my father figure?! So does that make him my stepdad if they get married one day?" Mello asked. Matt laughed while Near covered his face.

"Stop making it weird!" Near begged, but he felt strange about that thought too. L was a decent father figure and Light was his classmate. Stepdad doesn't fit. Mello ignored him. "So will they be mated and Light will turn to a wolf as well?" Mello asked. Matt nodded. "Yeah. A bite mark is a bite mark, but he won't end up pregnant unless L knots him. Plus with him being an Omega, it's better that he's scented and claim by L. Better chance of other wolves leaving him alone." Matt explained.

Mello nodded, happy for his friend. "Do I need to do that too? Do I need to scent you?" Mello asked. Matt shook his head. "No. I'm too much like a human for wolves to try to mate me. No slick and scent to drive Alphas or Omegas crazy." Matt said. Mello frowned. "I'm actually surprised Mello is doing fine around Omegas. Better than the ones I know." Near said. 

"What do you mean?" Mello asked. Near shrugged. "While you have an attitude of an Alpha, you don't have the extreme sex drive Alphas seem to have around omegas. L taught you how to be a tamer Alpha." Near explained. Mello frowned. "Did you basically tell me I have a low sex drive? Is that an insult?" Mello asked, glaring at Near. 

Near gave up while Matt laughed. "I give up. I'll be home whenever y'all get there." Near said before hurrying off. Mello thought about it though. He hasn't really been turned on by Omega scent, most of his life was trying to find a family or fighting people who brought him down. 

He didn't have much of a chance to explore himself sexually except during his ruts, but even then, he hardly remembers it. Mello brought his hand to the side of his face, the healed skin still carrying evidence of the attack. He didn't have much attraction to wolves either like Light did. "What are you thinking about?" Matt asked.

Mello blushed, but he trusts Matt with this subject. "Is it bad I don't have a high sex drive?" Mello asked. Matt kissed Mello's forehead again, this time taking a whiff of Mello. "You have a high sex drive, just that it's not you forethought right now. You are focus on pleasing L and trying to be better than Near." Matt said. 

"I think about you too. I want to be able to protect you." Mello added. "I know. But you use me for something else as well." Matt stated. "What? Mello asked. "You always call my name during your ruts. I'm being nice to wait for you, but you haven't acted towards me at all when your not. So it makes me wonder if I'm nothing more but an object of your sexual fantasies." Matt wondered.

Mello blushed and kept quiet. He never chased for something or someone he wanted, usually on the defensive side. But as Matt smiled and kissed his head as if he was still a child, Mello knew this time he would have to chase after this beta. As an Alpha, it's time for him to claim what was going to be his. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Light woke up with an aching backside, groaning when he slowly sat up. It took him a moment to fully wake up, looking around the room. The sun was brightly shining through his window, everything silent and quiet, his bedroom door close, school books and supplies still scattered around, not put up neatly how he always end the day.

Light felt a hand twitch around his waist, tracing the arm back to the man behind him. Light smiled. "You didn't have to go so hard, you crazy wolf," Light muttered. He couldn't help but think of L looking adorable as he slept. His hair just as crazy as his own, his mouth open as light breaths hit Light's side.

_Crazy wolf._ Light got up from his bed with a small hiss, stumbling to the bathroom as he stretched to ease the pain. When he rolled his neck, he yelped. He closed the bathroom door and look in the mirror. He looked like he got mauled but in a good way. Scratch marks from their lower back to peeking around his sides. His thighs had finger-shaped bruises, his scalp still sensitive from L pulling his hair.

Then the bite mark on his neck, higher than what Light wanted. It throbbed in the most comforting way. Like a reminder of the night before. L finally taking him as his own and claiming him as his omega. It made Light smile, his reflection showing how happy and satisfied he was. How could he not be when he ached for this for a long time?

Light chuckled, shaking his head before starting his shower. Putting it on the right temperature, he stepped in, sighing when the warm water hit his pressure points. He let the warmth wake his body up, slowly becoming alert. After ten minutes of bathing, he was about to step out, but on the other side of the shower curtain was L, looking tired but happy to see Light.

"Good Morning. I didn't feel you in the bed when I woke up. I almost thought you left." L said. "Why would I leave?" Light asked, making room. L stepped in but simply held onto Light from behind. "I don't know. Just a thought. How are you feeling?" Light leaned his head back. "I'm better now. I don't think I'll limp by now." Light told him.

"Good. I wanna walk you somewhere. But if your hips hurt, I'll be happy to carry you." L said. Light rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. Hurry up and get out. I have to find out how to make it out of this house without them seeing the bite mark." Light said, stepping out. He missed the victory smile on L's face. The wait was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now the next chapter Light will meet Mello again. Apparently Mello, Matt, and Near had to get their little moment in.  
> It has been a long week. (Yeah, I know, this week just started. Lol)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the all the comments, kudos, and support. Death Note Fandom is the best!

Light decided walking out of the door was the safer route than the window considering what was happening, but hoping for his parents to be away was seem too much. He walked to the living room, grabbing an apple and pausing as the tv blared on about the rate of the population is growing, but so were the death rates. His father didn't look particularly happy about it.

"I should've pushed back that territory when I had a chance," He muttered. Light frowned. "You hid their existence from people and talking about putting them in danger. You do realize they are people too, right? I think this needed to happen." Light said. His father turned to him. "There are people dying, Light. And you said this is good?" He questioned. 

"It takes tears and blood for change. Nothing different from what happened in the past. You know how many wars that happened all because of a disagreement. You should've introduced them to us instead of treating them like outsiders." Light advised. His father didn't like being lectured by his son, especially by an omega. He got up and stalk towards Light. 

"They are monsters. They aren't human, they are wolves who want to do nothing but harm us and make us as one of them." Light's father argued, stopping in front of Light. His eyes caught something on Light's neck, frowning about what it meant. "Who?" He asked lowly. Light crossed his arms.

"You should be glad I picked a good wolf," Light responded. "You're sleeping around with a wolf? Are you pregnant?" His father hurriedly asked. Light raised an eyebrow. "And if I was?" Light asked. His father pinched the bridge of his nose, his mother standing up in shock.

"Get in the car! No son of mine is going to be pregnant, especially with some wolf's child." He demanded, grabbing onto Light's arm. Light snatched his arm away, surprised to see his father like this. Maybe it was expected if he thought about it. Pushing him to be perfect, to make him scared of wolves, now this. 

"You don't like that I'm an omega," Light stated. Light looked over at his mother, who walked slowly over, placing a hand on her husband. Light shook his head. "Fine, I'll leave. Try again if you want to, but know that I chose my mate first. I'm not pregnant, but I will be one day. If you don't like that, you don't have to be a part of my life anymore. I'm tired of being your perfect son." Light told him before leaving the house, slamming the door behind him. 

He didn't have to go far, L leaning on the side of the house. "L?" Light said sadly. "You think what's happening is a good thing?" L asked. Light bit his bottom lip and looked away. "I wouldn't have presented it like this, but yeah. I don't think you need to be hiding anymore." Light said. L nodded, understanding his reason, but L was a loner. Being by himself was natural to him.

Being rejected was natural to him than being accepted. Light looked at him, wondering if he was mad too, but L realized as their eyes met that he won't be alone anymore. He has an omega now, which meant a future, kids, family. "I understand. Ready to go?" L asked, extending a hand. 

Light nodded, taking his hand, and both walking into town. "Hey L, what happened when you were away?" Light asked. L sighed. "Just tracking Mikami and fighting with my family. Nothing much." L said. Light frowned. "You were gone for more than a year. More than two years. Talk." Light demanded. L paused in his walking, looking up at the morning sky with a finger on his lips as he thought. 

"Mikami recruited a lot of half borns so that's why there are many here. Most are betas but the Alphas here is running rampant to claim an omega and claim a territory. There's a bigger picture here which is a growing civil war. It's not happening yet, but there needs to be a middle ground somewhere. A neutral ground." L looked over at Light.

"I was about to go home, but my family caught up to me. Low food and got chased out of home. The winter was harsh in the mountains, lost a few pups. Once my father died, I brought them to the forest. With all of Mikami's and Kira's wolves walking around town, it leaves space for my family." L explained, resuming walking again. "What happened to that guy you left with?" Light asked.

"He's dead," L said nonchalantly, moving his finger from his lips and into his pocket. "You don't sound upset," Light noted, eyeing L. L chuckled. "Should I be?" L asked. "If you didn't sleep with him, what payment did you give him?" Light asked. L smiled and leaned in close to Light's ear.

"It's a secret," He whispered. Light frowned at being left out. "You can't tell me?" Light asked, hoping for an answer. "No, but I'm about to show you a secret once we make it to the countryside." L said. Light stopped walking, eyes wide as saucers. "Countryside? Do you have any idea how far away that is? Why are we walking?!" Light looked down, then glared.

"You dumbass, you have no shoes!" Light got on him. "It's restricting!" L said, before getting dragged away. "No! You are going to learn how to wear socks, at the least." L didn't have much of a say when Light took him to a nearby store and had to get socks. To Light, it was worth it, even if L glared when he tried to walk with socks on, reminded of those awkward dogs wearing shoes for the first time.  


\----------------------------------------------------------------  


L had to give in and take a cab because walking became pure hell and Light was not helping him. He looked pretty smug about getting his way, but jokes on him, L was going to bury or burn these socks first chance he gets. The cab came to a stop, Light paying as they both got out. 

In the countryside, houses were more spaced out with their own land. The woods weren't far away, but it lacked security like it did in the town. Light was going to ask, but L knew what he was going to say. "We're more relaxed about animals creeping by. They most likely just looking for food." L explained. Light smiled. They walked up to an old home, the white paint faded with a trimmed yard.

"Come on. Hurry up!" L said with excitement. Light chuckled, following him to the backyard. L looked around, seeing no one there, then sighed. Taking a deep breath, L howl out towards the woods, Light impressed at how powerful it sounded. It made him giddy with happiness and excitement that he joined, though it sounded small and childlike. 

L looked over at Light, quiet to hear it. It's was bad, but it was adorable. Light quiet down when he only heard himself howling. "Shut up!" Light told him before L could say anything. L laughed, Light pouting until he heard barking and howling from a distance. One wolf was familiar, Light knowing it was Near. The white fur was beautiful in the morning daylight.

Next was the redish wolf Light remembered from a few years ago. The one that jumped into that brawl that had Mello. Light was thankful to get the chance to say thank you. Trailing behind the two was a lighter brown, almost blond wolf. It was beautiful like a smooth coat of light honey in the light. 

But the closer the wolf came, the more unsure the wolf seemed. The first two walked by Light, waiting for their companion. Light got down to his knee, extending a hand. "I won't hurt you," Light said quietly.

L, taking the opportunity, took his socks off and threw it, gaining a look from Near and Matt. The new wolf came closer, licking Light's palm, moving closer until their faces weren't too far apart. "You're are very beautiful," Light complimented. The wolf pressed his head to Light's, Light closing his eyes. 

His nose took in a familiar scent, making him want to cry. His heart raced at the familiar texture of hair he used to feel when he was a kid. Then, he heard crying and breath hitting his lips. Light opened his eyes to Mello crying, older, different, but his best friend he thought he lost years ago.

"Mello?" Light said, his voice cracking, tears slipping down his cheeks. Mello nodded, breaking and pulling Light in for a hug. Light never felt happier as he cried and held on to his best friend.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a while until everyone headed inside, Mello and Matt putting on clothes while Near decided to take a nap on the floor. Light watched how Mello and Matt went in the same room, nothing weird about that, but Matt came out red in the face while Mello came out with a more confused face. 

It wasn't hard for Light to put it together that something was going on between them, but decided to ask later. Mello sat next to him while Matt sat on the other side of the coffee table, pulling out a laptop. As Light sat in the living room of L's room, looking and holding onto Mello, he still couldn't put the attack scene from years ago and the Mello now.

His happy, younger Mello was now different, healed scars on most of his body, seemed more reserved than open when they were little, and he looked stronger versus the softer version Light remembered. Light looked at L for an explanation for this, but also about why didn't he know sooner.

"I'm sorry for keeping this from you. I'm sure that if I told you, you would've abandoned your schooling, your home, and much more. And Mello wasn't ready to see you after his transformation. Once being bit by a half breed like me, Matt, or Near, you'll turn too. As for Mello, being an Alpha and all, once he is a wolf, his senses would've heightened and probably would've come for you since you are an omega. Animal instincts and all. But he's trained and better now. And now I don't have to worry much about you as well." L explained.

Light frowned. "Is that why you had sex with me?" Light asked, Mello blushing next to him. "No, it's because I was gone too long and I wanted you. It helps, but wasn't my reason." L said. "And the bite mark, does that mean I will be able to change to a wolf too?" Light asked.

"Only if you want to. A few of your Omega qualities will be heightened but can be easily ignored." L said. Light nodded and looked over at Mello before laying his head on his shoulder. "Glad you're still here, Mello. I missed you a lot." Light said softly, still buzzed about getting his friend back.

Mello sighed, trying to prevent himself from crying more. He was an Alpha dammit! He shouldn't be crying this much. Sometimes Light seemed more Alpha than he was. "Me too. We have so much to catch up on." Mello said. Matt, who was on his computer, raised his head to look at L. 

He found something on Mikami that he didn't want to talk about in front of Mello and Light. L took the warning and spoke, though Light was smarter than he gives credit for. "You two can go to the back rooms and talk." L suggested. Light looked at L and Matt, Near resting on the floor, still a wolf. 

"Why? What's wrong?" Light asked, noting Matt's serious look. Mello looked at Matt, but it seems as if Matt was ignoring him. "Nothing is wrong. Go talk to each other. I assume you two have much to ask each other." L said, getting up from the couch. "It can wait," Mello said, Matt finally giving him an annoyed glance. "Go," L demanded. "No,"  


"Go,"  


"No!"  


"Light, I will take you right now if you won't leave,"  


"Did you just threaten me with sex?"  


Light asked, but his bottom reminded him that he wasn't ready for that yet and still needed to heal. Mello blushed, still embarrassed that his best friend and father figure was having sex. "We'll leave!" Mello said before Light could argue. He wasn't ready to witness that quite yet. Mello closed the door behind them, back in the room Mello first woke up in after that attack.

They sat on the clean bed, the silence between them was a little awkward. Mello cleared his throat. "Wanna get in the bed?" Mello asked. Light nodded, remembering so many quiet nights, whispering to each other about each other's thoughts and ideas.

Doing it now, it brought calmness as the heavy blankets covered him, giving him a sense of security as he faced Mello. "So, you're a wolf now. How does that feel?" Light asked. Mello shrugged, the blankets going up to his chin. "It's not bad. It's my new normal. I have a family now, so something good came from that accident." Mello told him.

"But how? It should've killed you. I'm sorry for not going back to you. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I thought I lost you." Light said sadly. Mello put on a smile for him. "Hey, that's not the Light I know. Stop thinking about that. I'm here now and definitely alive." Mello assured him.

Light moved closer, Mello's scent thicker than what he remembered, but still gave him comfort. It was nice to have an Alpha as a friend. "Anyway, you and your wolf is banging now, huh?" Mello asked. 

Light blushed. "Don't say it like that. That makes it sound dirty." Light told him. "Well? I mean when we were younger, you were against sleeping with one while I didn't mind, but you manage to have sex before I did!" Mello said, sitting up. "Okay, fine, yes I had sex. And L doesn't stop most of the night." Light admitted. 

"I don't want to hear that!" Mello yelled, covering his ears while trying not to imagine it. It was weird. Well, weird to think of your best friend having sex with a man you basically seen his cock. Mello was used to walking around naked and being around other naked beings, meaning he saw L without clothes. To think that Light-  


NO!  


...  


"How did it feel?" Mello asked timidly. Light sat up as Mello dropped his hands. "It wasn't bad. L went slow and made me good and wet before- Wait! I don't want to talk about my first time with you!" Light shouted in embarrassment. Mello crossed his arms. "I have to know so I get a reference. It's not like I want to know!" Mello argued, looking away.

Light smiled. "You and that Matt guy?" Light asked. Mello refused to answer, making L chuckle. "He's cute," Light commented. "Yeah, but I'm an Alpha and I want to have sex with him, but I'm inexperienced. He complained to me last night that I wasn't trying to get him, even though I want him during my ruts. So I tried to kiss him earlier, but he panicked. I don't understand that! Does he want me to want him or does he not?" Mello complained. "Mello, you both were naked. He could've popped a boner." Light explained. "Yeah, so? It just makes things easier." Mello said.  


"Mello!"  


"What! If we're going to have sex, might as well while we're already naked!  


"Mello, that's not how it works!"  


"Why not? It's easier and at least I would know he wants me."  


Light shook his head at his poor friend. "You don't have a romantic bone in your body," Light said. "Yes, I do. It's called my boner."  


"MELLO!"  


Mello shrugged. Light said romantic bone. Boner counts. They heard a knock on the door before it opened up, L poking his head in. "Everything okay?" He asked, Light looking ashamed. "Yes. Tell Matt that I'm sorry that he's stuck with an idiot." Light said. 

Mello rolled his eyes. "Omegas, so sensitive. You have no idea how romance work." Mello said. "You don't lead with your dick, you selfish Alpha!" Light shouted. "Look, if he wants to complain about me not having sex while I'm sane, then I'm going to give him what he wants," Mello said.  


"Romance!"  


"My dick!"  


L closed the door just before Light brought up how he could be a bottom while Mello argued that Alphas can't be bottoms, bring in another argument. He walked back to the living room, Mello already standing as if he's about to break up another fight. "What's with the shouting?" Matt asked. 

L smiled and shook his head. "Light said sorry about you being with an idiot," L relayed the message. He watched Matt smile sweetly and chuckled. "He really is an idiot," Matt said softly. L chuckled, both of them sitting back down to finish their conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see a few fanart I paid for to be done, check out my Tumblr. The artists are amazing! More to come as well!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/niachase-darkangel
> 
> Precious Mello. I love him and Matt's growing relationship.  
> Also Mello and Light's bedroom talks. LOL


	12. Chapter 12

Beyond walked to Mikami's new house, often the center point of Kira's planning and his minion's hangout spot. He saw familiar faces as he walked by, but with a dark hoodie on and his ears and hair covered up, they won't know it was him. His tail was a true give away, but only to the people who knew him. He figured he won't be outed by his tail, many others had his color tail.

He walked into the house, seemingly empty, but Beyond kept his head down and tail between his legs. If any cameras were around, it would be hard for anyone to tell it was him. Using his ears and eyes, the place was quiet and kinda dark despite it being sunny outside. He walked down the hallways from the front door, passing a doorway to the kitchen before the hallway opened up to the living room. Beyond stopped and looked around.

Nothing out of the ordinary here, everything was pretty spotless. Mikami was always a neat freak anyway. Nothing on the coffee table, the couch looked too perfect, and the bar dividing the kitchen and living room was clear. You could hardly tell anyone lives here.

Beyond thought about him having a better chance of finding useful information in the woods, but it was crawling with impatient wolves and Beyond didn't have time for a fight. Not now anyway, but this house gave him creepier vibes than fighting. He walked around, sniffing for faint scents in a prominent area, at least he'll have a good idea where to look, but no such luck. 

He looked over by the stairs, wondering if he should check bedrooms, but instead, he opened the door that led to the garage. He coughed as his face was hit pheromones and sweat. "Alphas," He muttered. Inside the garage was a mini gym. Mats on the floor while plenty of equipment was on top, a towel rack against the wall, and a bin at the corner that held dirty towels.

Beyond walked around, waving a hand in front of his nose, checking the equipment. It was a good place to hide anything since all Beyond could smell was Mikami. But he found nothing, kinda glad to hurry out of the room and close the door. He took a breath of fresh air before eyeing the stairs. Bedrooms. 

He walked upstairs, keeping his steps soft until he made it to the top. He checked one bedroom, but it smelt too clean and empty as if no one been in it. It looked untouched too so Beyond hurried passed. He checked the bathrooms, but it held nothing of value. 

Opening the door to Mikami's main bedroom, Beyond smelt nothing but recent sex. Beyond shook his head. He checked the room, trying not to touch many things, but it seemed clean, even after checking the closet. He checked the bathroom in the bedroom, but the smell of bleach stopped him. Just like the smell of sex, the smell of bleach was recent too.

He wanted to say that Mikami just cleans his bathroom, but as he checked around, he found a woman's underwear. Beyond grimace, but took a whiff. It was omega by the smell of it. He wondered what happened. Thinking, he figured it was a one night stand.

The woman and Mikami had sex, but what happened next. Did she leave with something of his, but Makami found out and dragged her back her to kill her? Or did she find something here? It was an unnatural place to hide something important. Since the bleach smell was coming from the floor, Beyond felt against the tiles on the wall.

He knocked and slid his hand against it, hoping for something to fall or move, stopping backing the towel rack. Maybe the woman took a shower after sex and dried off with Mikami's towel and spotted this. Either way, the bleach meant blood and blood means death. 

Beyond moved the towel aside, finding a crack around four tile squares abnormal on the wall. He removed it and spotted a piece of paper rolled up. As he unrolled it, one tile opened up to a camera lens and took a picture of Beyond, Beyond hearing the sound too late. "Shit!" Beyond pulled out a phone, provided by L months ago, and took a couple of pics of the paper before putting it back.

Maybe he can say that he was curious about the plan since he was MIA for a while and claim that he couldn't contact Mikami or Kira. It was an excuse he was willing to provide to ease them, but until then, it was safe to say his life was in great threat now that his picture was taken.

Beyond hurried down the stairs and out of the house, hearing a lot of phones go off. "Fuck!" Beyond took off his hoodie and threw it in a bush, moving his hair in front of his face. His wolf ears were up in sight, his tail in public view. At least he can guess the picture made him out to look more human when these details were hidden. 

He looked around, seeing others around the property looking too, probably trying to match the picture with a person. Beyond pulled out his phone and sent his pictures of the paper to Matt, mostly because it was the only number L provided and Matt always had an electronic on him.

He was a guaranteed contact. Beyond hurried off. He was supposed to be declared dead, but until the heat dies down, he'll be hiding back in the woods. He can't have Kira finding him yet.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------  


After Light and Mello left, Matt explained the details of Beyond's pictures. "You sure we shouldn't tell Light? He needs to know." Matt said. "No. I'll take care of it." L told him. Matt shook his head. "Then it's putting your life at risk and it'll still hurt Light in the end. And besides, this is going to affect him one way or another and it doesn't help that he's an omega, which is putting him in more danger." Matt explained.

"I know that. That's why he is going to be staying here. He doesn't need to deal with this." L said, getting up. "He's been dealing with this ever since he met you when he was ten. And that wasn't your fault. He wanted you and still does. You didn't see how hurt he felt when you decided to stay away longer. You could've at least visited him." Matt said.

L wanted to stay mad, but instead, he got back on the couch. "He doesn't need to be in this. That part is my fault." L said. Matt shook his head. "No. He was curious about you. You keeping secret from him is what's hurting him." Matt said. L thought about it until he heard yelling from the room.

He went to check, but funny enough, what Mello said sorta helped him. "Look, if he wants to complain about me not having sex while I'm sane, then I'm going to give him what he wants," Mello said. It made him think about all the times Light disobeyed him.

If all Light wanted was to be a part of his life, should L just give it to him? Even the parts that are going to hurt him? L closed the door and walked back to Matt. "What's with the shouting?" Matt asked. L smiled and shook his head. "Light said sorry about you being with an idiot," L relayed the message.

"He really is an idiot," Matt said softly. They both sat down and L came to a decision. "I'll tell him that his parents will die tonight. But if he wants me to go, I will, no matter if it will risk my life." L said. Matt nodded. 

"Tell him that I said sorry for his loss. I'll be sure to do what I can if I can find Mikami. But let him know that he has a family here now. Especially you. So don't do anything cocky either." Matt said before going to his room. L sighed, Near lifting his head and looking at L. L reached out to pet Near's head. "It's going to be a long night tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday will be my last day of work and Wednesday will be my posting day and maybe Thursday and Friday. Saturday, I move into my dorms! Busy Busy week. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and talk to y'all next update!
> 
> And Yes, Beyond absently kept the underwear. LOL. He didn't mean to.


	13. Chapter 13

It was well after Light gave Mello the sex talk did L walked in, Mello taking the chance to run to L to save himself. "L, please make him stop talking about buttholes. It's weird to hear it from him." Mello complained. Light crossed his arms. "I hope Matt is a top," Light said, making Mello growl at him. L chuckled at the two. "Excuse me, Mello, I need to talk to Light," L said.

Mello eyed L and Light suspiciously. "Fine, but no sex. This is my room." Mello said before stalking out. Light chuckled at his friend before turning his attention to L, who looked pleased to see a smile on Light's face, but sad that he'll get rid of it. "I'm sorry for making you leave the room, but I thought it was for the best that you do not know about this, but Matt told me it was foolish. So, I'm going to tell you now." L said, Light steeling himself for the news.

"You know, as Mr. Yagami's son, the population has risen since my kind has entered society. Granted that this is still very new, the numbers are rising with each day passing. Well, with Kira as the governor and overruling your father, there isn't much he can do. So, to bring change starting here and soon, everywhere else, Kira is planning to kill your family while also letting information slip that our kind are the ones who killed them. This will bring protest about my kind being too much of an animal to live here and it will cause a civil war among us. Which means more deaths counts. The bad news is that there is a huge pack of wolves prowling around in the woods preparing for the fight. The humans here aren't going to survive this place." L paused, trying to understand Light and what he was thinking before continuing.

"What do you want me to do?" L asked. Light looked down at his hands, his mind racing, but refusing to tell L much. "Nothing. I want you to be here. With me." Light said, still refusing to meet L's eyes. "What? Light, you do understand that your parents are about to be killed, right? Do you really don't want me to do anything?" L asked, not understanding.

Light nodded. L wanted to argue, not wanting to step back and let it happen, but there wasn't much he could do unless disobey his omega. While he wasn't good with relationships, he wanted to be his best with this. They haven't been listening to each other at all lately, mostly because one of them always had a secret agenda. L sighed and walked up to L, squatting down in front of Light, and took his hands.

"Fine. I don't understand your reasoning, but I'll listen. Only because you're my omega and lover." L decided, trying to meet Light's eyes, but Light had his hair in the way. It didn't look or feel right to him. "Light? Look at me." L said, pushing back Light's hair to see his eyes. It didn't hold any visible emotion L could read, still not able to figure out what was Light thinking. 

"You look... dark. Talk to me." L told him. Light looked at L's face full of worry. Light plastered on a smile and laid a hand on L's cheek. "I, um, I'll be fine," Light said, L not believing a word. He didn't want to push, so he kissed Light's knuckles. "We'll be together, no matter what, right?" Light asked. L kissed down his inner forearm.

"Yes. I'll be your Alpha as long as you be my omega. I don't see us stopping soon nor do I want to." L said. "Then, can I hear you say that you love me? I know it's too soon, but I want to hear it." Light asked softly. L moved closer to Light, his breath hitting Light's lips.

Light placed his arms around L's shoulders, his heart racing too hard in his chest. Looking at L's eyes always brought him back to when he was young, a sense of safety and comfort in them. "I love you, Light Yagami. Every time I call you my omega, it's with love from all my being. I thought those three words weren't enough, but if you need to hear it, I'll say it every night before you go to sleep, every day when you wake up, and times in between when I feel it the most." L said before kissing Light.

It was supposed to be a peck, but Light didn't let him go. He treated it like it was his last, L getting caught into the kiss. He pushed Light down to his back, sneaking a hand up Light's shirt. Light chuckled. "That tickles," He said, L thought it was adorable. L lift the shirt up higher, Light chuckles turning to gasps and moans as L licked and sucked on Light's nipples.

With his head turned to the side to see, Light was losing himself, feeling himself wetting his pants. L smelled the scent, spreading Light's legs and sniffing his groin, nipping the jeans as his throat let out a low groan. 

"NO! Not on my bed! I told you both that!" 

Mello's shouted from the doorway, pausing L's actions. Light didn't care, trying to keep his whines quiet at least. Mello covered his nose. "Great, and my room smells like Light! It's horrible!" Mello complained before Matt walked up behind him and covered Mello's eyes.

"That's why you're sleeping in my bedroom," Matt told him, trying to move Mello away from the doorway. "First you don't let me kiss you, now you want me to sleep with you! Make up your mind you fucking Beta!" Mello shouted before the sound of a door closing followed. L wanted to laugh, but Light finally whined as his hole ached for L's cock.

"Don't stop. I hope you're not." Light whined, pleading with L with his eyes to continue. How can L say no to that? L fully got on the bed, unbuckling Light's pants before hurriedly taking them off. Light's slick smelled stronger now, making L's head spin. "L, don't stare," Light muttered, but it went ignored.

L pushed Light's knees forward, touching the area of Light's slick hole, his boxers gathering the juices. He could feel the hole puckering, Light's ballsack tightened, and Light's cock crying with precome. "I'm still loose from last time. No more foreplay, I just want to feel you." Light begged.

L kissed Light's inner thigh, the tent of his pants poking Light at the right place. Light moaned as L thrust, his body aching for the real thing. "L! I want it! Now!" Light cried, moving to all fours. He lowered the front half of his body, presenting L his visible hole leaking. It was the hottest L has ever seen. He could feel his own cock straining in his pants, but didn't go to free himself.

Instead, he licked the crack of Light's ass and bury his mouth to drink that sweet nectar coming from Light. "Ah! L!" Light cried, his belly tightening as more stream from his hole. L slurp it up greedily, his tongue licking the rim before inserting it for a deeper taste, but Light gave it up willingly so all L had to do was tease him.

Light squeezed the sheets below, feeling dirty as his cock throbbed. He just wanted L's cock so badly, to pound his prostate like he did the night before without mercy. Thinking about it now made him nearly spill. 

He felt L squeeze his butt, forcing him to stay so he could keep his face buried, occasionally coming up for air but also to look at his masterpiece. Light gave the perfect sounds, crying for release or for his cock, L didn't know, but he felt the hole squeeze as Light cried in pleasure, his seed spilling to the bed below him. 

It should've been a sin with the noise he made. 

L came in his pants, the sound so sinful he almost wanted to put his cock in Light, to knot him and fill him with pups. Light huffed and let his hips fall to the bed, L eyeing him and licking his lips. He started to take off his pants and underwear. "Why didn't you put it in?" Light asked tiredly. 

L hovered over him, giving stray kisses on Light body before answering. "No condoms here," L said. Light turned to his back, looking between them at L's cock covered with his own cum, biting his lower lip. Light spread his legs again, placing them on L's hips, his body burning with a desire not fulfilled yet. "Maybe we don't-" 

"Ahem!" 

L and Light looked at the doorway again, this time seeing Near, naked as the day as he was born, but not sporting a hard-on. If anything, he looked displeased. He walked in. 

"One: Do NOT let this Alpha have sex with you without a condom or you will be pregnant," Near slapped the back of L's head with disapproval, Light having the dignity to look sheepish, "And two: Close Your Door! I was a wolf and I didn't want to hear all of that! You're lucky I'm nice." Near said before giving L a box of condoms.

On the way out, he muttered about horny alphas and how much he couldn't take it before closing the door. L and Light looked between each other with a blush. "We should really learn how to close a door," Light said.

L rolled his eyes but decided he was going to apologize to Mello and Near later. But for now, he had a box of condoms and a horny omega. He has work to complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm Back! Fully moved in and back to writing. So sorry for the long wait.  
> College student now!  
> But I miss you all! More Updates coming soon!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned art I request from ivanwind on the Fiverr app/website. My second art request from them and they never fail to give me what I asked for. Worth the money and the art is always exceeding my expectations. Would definitely buy again from this person.

"So, sleeping in your room from now on?" Mello asked. "Yes. Is that a problem?" Matt asked. Mello shook his head. He didn't mind. He and Matt were close enough to share a bed and more. He watched Matt make a bit of room for him, moving his clothes so Mello would have some space to put his things without it being crowded. As if Matt had many things anyway.

If Matt had a choice, he would walk around naked. "Do you like me?" Mello blurted out. He didn't mean for it to come out, but it would be nice to know. "Yes, I do," Matt answered, going to his closet. Again, he didn't have many things. "Do you want romance?" Mello asked. Matt paused, looking at Mello in confusion. "Do you want that?" Matt asked. Mello crossed his arms.

"I asked first. You answer it first." Mello told him. "Well, not really. I mean, I was raised in the woods. Even while I was human, I never really saw romance. With wolves, there's such thing as a bonded pair. Sorta like one belongs to the other until one of them dies. I wouldn't call that romance though." Matt explained.

Mello walked to the bed and sat. "Well, romance is going out on dates and getting to know one another. Something like that." Mello said. "Don't we already do that?" Matt asked. Mello groaned. "No, you have to let the other person know it's a date or if you don't, it's just hanging out. And in romance, you have to say I love you's and all the mushy stuff." Mello said, blushing.

"Sounds confusing and too much work," Matt said. Mello didn't know if he should be hurt by that or not. " So I'm not worth the effort?" Mello asked, his voice softer than he wanted. He wanted to show that he didn't care, but a part of him did. "I didn't mean it like that. I just mean that romance is confusing and leaves room for misunderstandings. Then that would lead to confusion, anger, sadness, it's so complex and not worth it." Matt explained, but it didn't help how Mello was feeling.

"So... you just want sex with me?" Mello asked. "No," Matt answered. Mello felt even more confused than before. So Matt didn't want romance with him or sex, then what did he want? "Then what do you want with me?" Mello asked. 

"I want you to belong to me, and I to you. I never experienced romance and this is what I know, being a bonded pair. I'm not an omega so I don't have any scents to attract you and we can't make babies like L and Light. Being bonded is sorta what I have left to give." Matt said sadly before shaking his head. "Forget it," Matt said before walking out.

"Matt!" Mello called out, but Matt didn't listen, walking outside. Mello sighed. "Stupid Beta," Mello mumbled before getting up. He was about to walk outside but he received a text. Mello frowned. He didn't have much time left. He sent a response and walked outside, Matt smoking to calm his nerves. "Hey Matt, can we talk?" Mello asked. "Sure." Mello smiled.

"I wasn't raised like an Alpha should be. I don't find omega scents attracting and I'm not thinking about kids. I'm more emotional than what an Alpha should be to the point Light seems more Alpha than me. But overall, during the last few years since you rescued me, you're all I thought about. So, I don't mind being bonded with you. But can we be boyfriends first? Being bonded seems more like a husband thing." Mello requested.

Matt nodded happily with a smile that it made Mello laughed. With a smile like that, it made him forget that Matt was the older one. Mello held his hand and kissed it. "We have something else to talk about," Mello said quietly. Matt pulled him closer and listened.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------  


When it came to L, you can't get anything passed him. But with four brains and a secret plan, Light almost felt bad about it. Near went shopping for food, Matt went to get some meds, Mello set up the table, and Light made sure to have all of Light's attention. But just when Matt and Near came back, L tried to talk to them, so Light had to improvise.  


"DO YOU WANT KIDS?"  


Light never saw L stuttered as much as he was doing now. Light acted insulted, causing Mello to laugh. During diner, it was nice. There was laughter, stories to be told, good food to eat, and pure joy. Light wanted more of it, but as night time came, Light had other plans. 

He nodded towards Mello, watching Mello sigh and motion to Matt. They both got up and walked outside. "Matt and I are going to check on your family and scout out the woods for intruding wolves later tonight," Near informed L. "Do you need my help?" L asked. "No, let me fix you some tea. I heard this one is supposed to relax you." Near said, getting up.

"Um, okay. What's Mello and Matt doing?" L asked. "Giving each other a handjob. Curse my sensitive hearing." Near said. At least they were quiet versus what L and Light did earlier. "Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend, Near?" Light asked. "No," Near said plainly before glaring at Light to keep his mouth shut. L chuckled as Light wondered if he should risk death.

Near was sometimes a little scary and didn't like anyone prying into his private life. Near served L his cup of tea, Light watching him take a sip. "Drink more. It smells good." Light said. "You want a taste? It tastes sweet" L offering. "No. Um, I want to taste it another way." Light said. L raised his eyebrow and drank it a bit more. Mello and Matt walked in satisfied, Matt without his shirt.

Light rolled his eyes. It was nice that Mello had someone now. Light got up, wondering if he should bring Mello into this in the first place. Light walked to his room, wondering if he should leave now. "Light? I thought we were going to wait until L is asleep." Mello asked from the doorway.

"Um, why don't you just stay here? With Matt and make sure that L gets to sleep. "Because we're friends. And if you are going to go through hell, so will I. Like when we were kids." Mello said with a smile. "Those scars are my fault, Mello. You finally have a family." Light said.

"You're my family. Ever since we were young. Face it, you're not going to get rid of me. Besides, you need a tough alpha to protect you." Mello said with a smile. Light laughed. Some things never change. "You're a good friend," Light said. Near walked in with a loopy L. 

"Alright, he's going to out until tomorrow afternoon and may kill me, but you're free to go. I hope you know what you're doing, Light." Near said, dropping L onto his bed. Light nodded, feeling a little bad about L being drugged. "I am. Wish me luck." Light said, giving L one last look before leaving. 

Mello followed behind, giving one last look at Matt's room, hearing the shower. He'll be back. "Let's go, Light. We gotta hurry." Mello said, taking Light by the hand and making his way out. Without a choice, Light and Mello started running. It reminded Light to when they were ten. They were scared then, but now, they were heading towards it head on. Light's plan: Defeat Kira.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to college among other things, expect updates to happen between Friday and Sunday, but If possible, I will post during the week.  
> So sub your favorite work or your favorite user *ME (Yay!)* to get those notifications.

There was nothing to do to defend himself when Souichirou and his wife were forced out of bed, surrounded by wolves, and dragged to the living room. His first thought was to look around for his son, but he was nowhere to be found. Wolves, he knew they were no good to have around in society.

He heard his wife scream, wolves growling at her, their eyes full of hunger. "Wait! Please leave her alone! It's my fault, not hers." Souichirou begged. A dark chuckle drew his attention, recognizing it was one of the protesters. Were these wolves the protesters as well? The man with black hair and glasses walked into the light of the small lamp, giving him an evil glow. 

But even if the glow wasn't there, you could feel the temperature drop, warning signs in Souichirou's head telling him that he was dangerous. The shirtless man crouched down to fully look Souichirou in the eyes, Souichirou noticing there wasn't an ounce of mercy in those eyes.

"Now you wanna listen? It took us evading your home and threaten your life to finally hear us out? Politicians. Always don't care until it affects them. Figures, but, I don't mind. It makes all this more fun." Mikami said, smiling at the end. Souichirou swallowed nervously, hoping his eyes convey how much he begged to live. 

"Is it the woods? The deforestation plan? I can stop it! Give it to you to keep!" He offered. Mikami rolled his eyes and stood up. How could humans respect this man? Choose him to become a leader? So pathetic. 

"It played a part, but now we want something bigger. And like a respectful human, we'll play fair, just for y'all sake. What we want is this town. Then the state, then the country. Kira will be the new feared god of this place, and he going to offer us territory and respect from the same people that hunted us. Do you remember that, Souichirou? That little game you presented after an accidental death you assume we did? To anyone that presents a kill of our kind, receives a thousand dollars, for each kill. I never heard so many gunshots in one night. And you want to negotiate?" Mikami told him, his eyes full of rage as he remembered that night.

It forced his pack to move to another territory, having to fight another pack for land. So many died that month, and so many starve the rest of the year. Souichirou shook his head, tears running down his cheeks. He could feel his looming doom coming closer. "I'm sorry!" He said, his vision getting blurry with tears, but he didn't need sight to feel to coldness rolling off of Mikami. 

"That's not what I want," Mikami said calmly before snapping his fingers. What happened next was too much for Souichirou to watch. His wife screamed as teeth bit down on her flesh, pulling her apart. Bones snapping under the pressure of clenched teeth, red blood covering the floor, and the screaming almost never-ending finally went silent.

Souichirou fought and cry until there was nothing left to do, his body shaking with fear and guilt, his wife long dead, and he wasn't long to follow. "Please! Stop! I can help you! Just leave us! Souichirou begged. 

"Help us? Ha! Why would we want a stupid Mayor when we have a Governor. An Alpha, Our Leader to the New World! But be honored, you'll help us move forward to that goal. Just be a good little human and die!" Mikami said before another group of wolves attacked Souchirou. 

Mikami laughed and danced in this wonderful house fulls of screams and the smell of blood making him shiver in pleasure. Another step closer to freedom. Yes, the birth of the New World is about to begin.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  


Light and Mello wasn't far from home when they heard the screams. Light saw the neighbor's light hurriedly come on, Light knowing it wasn't long before the cops show up. He needs to be long gone before they arrive. Light and Mello ran to the front door, pausing at the scene. Blood never scared him, but knowing that it was his parent's remains shook him.

The pool of blood was slowly getting bigger, the wolves not caring that they were leaving tracks. Broken bones punctured through open flesh, their faces hardly recognizable. "There you are. I was wondering where the young pup went." Makami said. Light steeled his nerves, but also tighten his hold on Mello's hand. Mikami crouched down, rubbing a hand over the remains of Light's father with a smirk. 

"Your father was so desperate to live. Ran his mouth more than he did before, finally talking to us. Your father was such a weak man. I almost feel bad for your mother." Mikami said. Light heard Mello growled, but Light held him back. They can't win in a fight. "I know. He was a weak man. It explains why I seem to attract weak men." Light said. 

Mikami raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Is that so?" Mikami asked, getting up. "Yes. L, he was weak. He knew you were going to kill my parents and did nothing to stop that. If he's too afraid to go against you, he's not the man I want to have kids with." Light lied but schooled his features to portray his words. 

Mikami felt flattered at the thought L feared him. But still, why did the kid come here? "What do you want?" Mikami asked, getting straight to the point. "I want to work for Kira. We want to. I know L and his movements. He might fear you, but he isn't dumb. He has connections. I can help further Kira to his goal." Light offered. 

Mikami thought about it. It was true, if anyone knew L, it would be his mate. The kid has been with L since he was a youngster. Then he looked over at Light's friend, recognizing him to be the kid they mauled years ago. Why was he here? "How about you? Surely you came here for revenge. The evidence of why is all over your face." Mikami said proudly, wondering if the mini Alpha would get mad. 

Mello let go of Light's hand, Light eyeing him, silently telling him to not fall for that trap. "I remember. L revive me, but you left me nightmares. I hoped L would teach me to be a proper Alpha, but he wasn't. And I'm still weak." Mello put away his pride and anger at his own lies and bow to submit to Mikami. "Please teach me so that incident never happens again!" Mello begged, his body shaking with rage, but he sniffled so it looked more like he was scared. 

Mikami laughed at the pathetic scene. "Beg properly," Mikami demanded, kicking the back of Mello's legs so Mello fell to his knees. Mello clenched his jaw and fist, looking up at Mikami with anger, but tears gathered in his eyes. He wanted to go back to Matt, to get to know his Beta more than bow down to this Alpha. But at the same time, this was for his friend.

He didn't want to be separated from Light anymore. If Light was going through shit, he will too to protect him. Mello bowed down again, submitting again in front of Mikami. He'll get stronger one day and kill Mikami with his bare hands. But until then, he'll be patient. "Good pup. Fine. You two can come. But if Kira decides that you die, well, I can't help you anymore." Mikami told them. Light and Mello accepted it. They'll do what they can to gain Kira's trust. 

Mello got up, Light taking him by the hand again. They followed Mikami and the wolves out the back door, the sound of sirens was coming and getting louder. Light looked back at his parents, silently telling them that he was sorry and promise to avenge them. One day. Mello and Light followed the pack out towards the field, the open space, and ran towards the forest line.

They both silently said goodbye to their family, promising to return. But first, they need to be their enemy. They felt the shadows consume them, their feet hitting the ground, police lights shining behind them. Let the war for the New World begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kira starts the plan to be God of the New World.  
> Mello and Light become double agents.  
> Matt and Near know and has to secretly work with what's coming. 
> 
> And Poor L is drugged and don't know the plan so he can give his 100% effort to catching Kira, assuming Kira took Mello and Light away from him. He won't know the plan for a while. 
> 
> LET THE WAR BEGIN!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Looks away*
> 
> I KNOW I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A WHILE! 
> 
> DON'T KILL ME! 
> 
> Lol, I'm managing my time a lot better.

The night was too long in Matt's opinion. He sat outside with his cigarette, feeling that tonight was going to be life-changing. It was bad enough he drugged L and he was going to be clueless of what his omega was doing, but his mini alpha was out there about to put himself in more danger.

He knew Light and Mello was close, but not like this to risk their lives for each other. "He's my first family, Matt. Thank you for saving me all those years ago, but I would go back in a heartbeat if I knew this was my future." Mello had told him. Matt blew out a smoke ring, watching it disappear.

He hoped everything goes well. Near walked out of the house and sat next to Matt. "Do you think this is a good idea?" Near asked. Matt handed his cigarette to Near, Near taking it, but only holding it. He doesn't smoke. "They can handle themselves. Light's smart and Mello knows his boundaries." Matt said. Near frowned.

"Light's influential and Mello wasn't raised like a normal alpha. Mello has a temper and with the wrong crowd, he'll be like your other average Alpha, not the sweet alpha you know. And Light does things based on what he believes in. If Kira can convince him that what he is doing is right, those two won't be on our side anymore." Near said.

He wasn't close to Light nor Mello, but he has been around them long enough to understand them. Matt and L might be too caught up with love, but Near saw the bigger picture. He handed back Matt his cig, Matt taking his last puff before putting it out. "Nothing we can do about it now," Matt said. 

Near frowned, feeling like they should be doing something, but he had no choice but to expect the worse to come. He was about to head inside until his ears picked on the sound of paws. Their home was a good distance from the forest, so they could see if anyone was approaching, but it was night out so they had to depend on their ears. 

"Hear that?" Matt asked before getting up and stretching. "Don't do anything stupid, Matt. Give me five minutes with L then come running, got it. I don't think this will be a fair fight for you." Near said. Matt chuckled, heading inside and to his room, Near following, but stopping in front of L's door.

"I don't plan on it being fair. Besides, playing fair is a little boring." Matt said, walking out with a couple of pistols. It was last resort because it was too loud, but things are about to get messy, so it was called for. "Head back to L's family. I'll be there by morning." Mello said.

Near nodded and rushed in to get L. He searched L's room for a pistol as well, but as Near grabbed it, it felt too unnatural for him. He wasn't even good at this, so it meant he would have to count on speed to keep him and L safe. Near groaned as he placed L the best way he could carry the guy. He was getting tired of this running around bullcrap. 

\------------------------------------------------------ 

Light and Mello headed deeper into the woods than they did ever before. It never occurred to them how big this place was, but now, it was clear this place held a lot of secrets. It fascinated Light the less they saw of the town and more of the darkness. He looked over at Mello, seeing him put on a brave face. "Where are we going? I thought we are going to meet Kira." Light asked.

Mikami chuckled. "You will, but we don't typically take in stray into our pack. No actual wolf does that without anything to gain. Same goes for your wolf friend, L." Mikami said. Light had a bad feeling about that. He was hoping to win them over with words. 

His bite still stings on his body and he doesn't know anything about being a wolf. It meant he would have to count on Mello to win them over. Mello squeezed his hand when they entered the territory, Mello looking around as he heard low growls the deeper they went.

Hanging on trees was carefully placed lanterns and a few firepits lighting up the place. Naked and clothed people looked at them, wolves stalking them, but none of them attacked. Light's instincts as an omega wanted to cower, but he held his head high, taken in the silent threats.

Up help was a canvas tent, the opening held to the sides as Kira looked onto the table at a few plans Light couldn't see or make out. Kira turned his head at the sound of someone coming closer, a smirk on his face to see his wolves back with two uninvited guests.

To Light, Kira was creepy in person. He looked like a straight arrow politician, his jacket on a chair and his button-up was unbuttoned with the top few. The orange glow of the fire pits and the lanterns in the tent gave him a creepy glow, his hair almost matching Matt's hair, but darker as it fell over his forehead. "I didn't expect guest, Mikami," Kira said, walking towards them.

Light notice Kira didn't have an outward tail or ears on his human form, meaning he must've been raised as a human-like L. But his eyes gave away that he was definitely a wolf, not having human eyes. "These two wanted to join you. Apparently his little mate ran away from him." Mikami said, pushing Light forward, forcing Mello and Light to separate.

Kira raised an eyebrow. "Really now? I have half a mind to still kill you just to make sure. Seeing a hurt look on L's face would be pleasing." Kira thought. Light ignored the feeling of fear, making himself mad that he was an omega with feelings. He'll need to kill that feeling soon. "Why kill me to hurt L? That's giving him mercy and more motivation to come after you. It'll be more pleasing to defeat him." Light told him, Kira liking what he's hearing.

"I should trust you?" Kira asked. "Sure, I'm here, aren't I? I'll even give you the address and you can attack his home. He's drugged right now so he'll have to depend on his Beta's to keep him safe. And I have a few offers for you to get what you want. After all, I am the son of the politician as well." Light said, walking closer to Kira.

"You shouldn't get rid of valuable assets so easily. You can be a lot stronger than you are now." Light told him with a sweet smile. Kira chuckled. "If many came to me with sweet words like you, maybe I can learn to be a little careful," Kira said, watching Light walk into the tent-like he owns it and knew what he was doing. 

"If I can't win an Alpha like yourself with sweet words, it would make me less of an omega. Are we going to talk or not?" Light said. Kira wondered if L really let his omega go, especially someone with a lot of potentials. He didn't trust yet that Light came in his own free will to hurt L, but he'll hear this Omega out for now.

"Fine," Kira turned to Mikami, "I expect you to teach his friend what it means to be a part of this pack," Kira looked back at Light, "If your friend dies during his stay, there's nothing I can do about that," Kira told him. Light held his gaze at Mello. Like Light, Mello has his own mission.

Light wanted to defeat Kira for L and for the death of his parents, but Mello needs to get stronger to defeat Mikami, for almost killing him when they were kids and to gain back his pride. Much like Kira, if Mello dies, Light can't do anything about that either. 

Other than telling the bad news to Matt, Light still plans on defeating Kira. While they have each other, they have to depend on their own for a while. "It's not my problem either if he dies. But he's an Alpha. I'm sure he'll surprise you one day." Light said, Mello giving a slight nod. He'll have a long road to take, but he'll do it for Light. For Matt.

"Sure. Mikami, I'll leave the rest to you." Kira said before closing the opening of the tent, leaving Kira and Light alone. Mikami chuckled. "Let's go, pup. You have to prove how badly you want to be in this pack." Mikami told him before pulling him along. Mello looked back once, feeling uneasy for leaving his friend with that Alpha.

But the memory of bowing in front of Mikami gave him drive and determination to make sure he'll come back to Light. As Light slowly gains the position of power of being Kira, Mello will have to gain the control of the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Let's start molding Light as the new Kira.  
> And you know how Mello was more like a Mafia in Death Note, that's basically what is going to happen here. Mello will have to take Mikami's position and gain leadership of the pack (second after Light when Light becomes the Second Kira).
> 
> And yeah, those wolves coming for Matt and Near is from Kira's group because Light did give Kira the address and told them to go get them, but Matt and Near already suspected that. Which is why Matt was outside in the first place. They have to make it look like Light really did betray them (Which he didn't)


	17. Chapter 17

L was too heavy as Near pushed past his limits, his legs straining to move faster. He had a good head start, leaving from the front door and weaving between houses before heading to the woods, but the ground was a lot unsteadier on two human feet and dead weight on his back. Near looked back as he heard a howl not far away. 

Near really was bad with a gun. He can't get caught. Not now. He wondered if he should howl for help, but it would alert his enemies where he was too. Huffing, Near felt his legs give out, falling to the hard ground and dropping L. Near curse himself, telling himself to get up. He groaned and looked back, hearing the distant pounding of paws.  


_GET UP!_  


Near's legs burned, getting on his two feet and lifting L the best he can and moved. He was close. So close but not close enough. He had no choice. He howled for help, L not even stirring on his back. Near took more steps towards his destination, his legs wobbly.  


_Help! Please!_  


So close. More steps. More. Near saw movement ahead of him, wondering if the wolves were trying to surround him. Near stumbled, falling to his knees as L slid off. He took out his gun, remembering what Matt taught him. So close. He has to keep L safe. The figure in front of him got closer and closer until-  


"Don't Shoot! It's me!"  


Near sighed at the familiar face. "Beyond? What are you-" They both turned towards the howls behind Near, Beyond then looking at L's body on the ground. "C'mon, we're close to his pack! We can make it if we hurry!" Beyond said, lifting L up and pulling Near along as he ran. Near was grateful even while his legs ached.

He didn't have the breath to say thank you. They both headed deeper into the woods, deeper than Near has gone. Beyond held a tight grip on Near, not letting him fall behind. "Hey! We need help! I have L with me!" Beyond shouted. 

Near try to see what was he yelling at, but it wasn't until they pass a bunch of fallen logs and the uneven open ground did he smell the scent of urine and other wolves did he know he made it. Beyond slowed down, both of them huffing and puffing, Near looking back in time to see and hear a fight happening near the direction they came in.

"Near! Are you okay? What happened to L? And why do you have a gun knowing you are a bad shot?" Beyond asked. Near didn't have the energy to deal with him, so he settled with a tired glare. Beyond saw and chuckled, the glare barely having any heat to it.

He pulled Near into a hug, Near yelping as his head hit chest. "I'm happy you're alright. But you have explaining to do. You can't just up and leave because this jackass on my back told you to." Beyond said. "Didn't you do the same thing to your pack because said jackass told you to? And it wasn't long after I left too." Near said. 

Beyond frowned. "I left because I liked L and wanted to help him out. But then Kira's plan got too devious for me. Especially after he sent his pack to attack that kid. I didn't leave because of you." Beyond said before hitting Near on the top of the head. "Ow! I never said you did it for me!" Near said, rubbing his head.

He tried to step away, but his legs gave away. Beyond reached for him, nearly dropping L as he pulled Near up and close to him. "Let's get you somewhere to rest. I'll talk to them about L and letting us stay, but you have to explain why L is sleeping this heavy." Beyond told him.

Near relaxed, very grateful Beyond was here to help him. "Tomorrow. When Matt gets here, I'll talk. But I want to sleep now." Near requested, Beyond nodding. "Fine. Tomorrow. Stay on your feet a little longer, okay?" Beyond said. Near nodded with a soft smile. 

\--------------------------------------------------------- 

Mikami remembered the alert on his phone of someone intruding in his house and sneaking at his plans. He was a little surprised at who it was, but given how much Beyond did like L, he guessed it was predictable Beyond would change forces with them. 

But then he looked over at the kid, Mello, and saw a lot of potential in him. He wore his scars out bravely and if L took him in, the pup must have the ability to become a very good Alpha. It reminded him of another brat that hanged around his pack much like a ghost.

Mikami could hardly remember the wolf nor the name, just the color white, but there were plenty of other wolves with white fur. He tossed the thought aside as he saw one of his weaker wolves finally come. This was easy to beat, but he wondered if this pup's trauma was still there. If he wants to get stronger... 

"To prove you want to be in this pack so badly, I want you to kill this wolf. Surely you are okay with getting your hands, or paws, dirty." Mikami said. Mello looked at him, hoping he was joking about killing somebody, but Mikami didn't take it back. 

L taught him to be careful with his anger and wild tantrums, but it seems Mikami wanted him to embrace and let that side consume him. Mello nodded. He'll win. Mello took off his clothes, watching his opponent. His opponent seemed lazy and lack interest in Mello or the situation, but Mello growled.

He always did love a competition. Mikami chuckled as the two changed to wolves, but he already knew who would win. The kid had drive and pride for this mini fight, so Mikami could only imagine how this kid would be in an all-out war.

Mikami smiled. He might not have Beyond, but he was sure he had a better choice as the fight began. When it ended, Mikami saw the rush of joy and thrill of taking someone's last breath in the pup's eyes. Mikami was going to like this kid very much.


	18. Chapter 18

L woke up late into the morning, feeling groggy like he was beaten and slammed multiple times. He groaned as he tried to move his body, wondering why his bed was so hard. It took him a minute to realize he wasn't in his house nor his bed. "What the-" He paused when he felt breath behind him.

"Light?" L wondered before looking over. He froze when he came face to face with Beyond of all people. He yelled and pushed Beyond away too harshly while backing up. He looked around again and checked if he had any clothes on. Beyond groan at the rude wake-up call, opening his eyes to L panicking.

"You didn't have to do all that to wake me up," Beyond said, rubbing his shoulder. "What are you doing here and where the hell am I? Where's Light?" L asked. "I don't know where your fucking omega is at. Now shush, you're too loud." Beyond said before turning over to cuddle the other person behind.

L got closer to look at who Beyond was cuddling, a little shock it was Near. "Near, wake up! what is going on?" L demanded. Near woke up to L over his head. "Morning to you too. Glad you're up." Near said. He tried to sit up but saw Beyond holding him like he was a teddy bear. "Get off," Near demanded. Beyond grumble about loud boys, only letting Near sit up as he laid on Near's lap.

"Near, what's going on? Where's Light?" L asked again. Near looked at him, still trying to wake up. "Where's Matt? Hey, Beyond, did Matt come in yet?" Near asked, poking Beyond's head. Beyond swat his hand away. "Yeah, shit, let me sleep." Beyond demanded, but Near kept poking his cheek and yanking his hair to properly fall back asleep.

L was not pleased with his questions being ignored. "Alright! Damn, Near, stop!" Beyond shouted, finally getting up. Pleased that his mission was finished, Near looked back at L, seeing him plenty annoyed. "You want breakfast?" Near offered. L facepalm himself. 

He wasn't getting answers right now and Near was hard to crack when it came to secrets. It was a miracle to have Near help him in the first place. "Fine, whatever." L said, more than annoyed. Near nodded and got up the other two doing so as well and followed Near.

L looked around, coming to his senses that he was at his family's territory. What was he doing here? Plenty on L's cousins, siblings, nieces, and nephews, said hi to him, L waving back, confused. "Awe, these kids are so cute! Don't you think so, Near?" Beyond said, waving at a few pups that ran by.

"No, pups annoys me," Near spoke. Beyond frowned. "You're no fun, Mr. Seriousness," Beyond said, hitting Near on the head. "Ow! Will you stop that!" Near complained. L rose an eyebrow. It was the first time he has seen Near very vocal unless it consisted of arguing with Mello. Which reminded him. "Where's Mello? Is he causing trouble somewhere?" L said, looking around before laying his eyes on Near.

Near looked back at him. "Breakfast first. Then we'll talk." Near said. L frowned. He didn't like that. He grabbed onto Near's arm, stopping him. "Where are Light and Mello?" L demanded. Beyond looked between them, glad to be out of it. While L was hot as an Alpha, L being pissed off was lowkey scary for him.

"I told you, we'll talk later," Near said, trying to take his arm back, but L had a firm grip on it. Beyond took a step back. Near didn't like many commanding Alphas, especially demanding ones. Near growl as a warning. He wasn't an omega that would cower due to an Alpha presence.

"Talk now. Stop ignoring me." L demanded, getting pissed off. Beyond took another step back but sighed at the red-haired boy hurriedly running towards them. "Woah! Wait! Morning, L. Glad to see you're up." Matt said cheerfully, trying to defuse the tension between L and Near. L wasn't the type to get too mad, most times indifferent, and taking the punches as it comes.  


Apparently, today was a pretty bad day for him.  


Matt didn't blame him considered he did drug him.  


L grabbed him by the throat and glared at Matt. Beyond took another step back to be out of reach. "Talk. Where are the boys?" L growled out. "Taken by Kira! He trashed the house! Stop choking me!" Matt explained. L let his betas go, but he was furious. How could he sleep through that? When and why did Kira attack his house? How did he find his house? 

Matt coughed as Near rubbed his arm before looking over at Beyond. Beyond shoo him, staying out of it. He didn't know the details and he wasn't going to get caught up in that either. "Why would they take Mello and Light? It would've been better for them to kill them." L thought. 

"Maybe it's best to assume they are dead. We can't assume that they are still alive, you know. Light's family is dead and it wouldn't be wise to let their son and friend be alive as well." Matt lied. He felt bad for that, but still. Light told him to. L looked over at Matt, this time getting a good look at him.

He was covered in scratches and bruises, a few of them bandage. "You got attacked?" L asked. "Yeah, I was giving time for Near to run off with you," Matt explained. L looked at Near and apologized for his behavior. Near accepted it and explained that it was called for. Then L looked at Beyond. "Why are you here?" L asked. 

Beyond finally came up now that L didn't seem as pissed than before, Near calling him an idiot and coward loud enough for him to hear. "Me? Oh, I was trying not to get caught after Mikami basically sent out a search warrant of me. But then I caught up to Near struggling to carry your light ass." Beyond said, chuckling.

But then he started begging forgiveness when Near pinched his wolf ear. L ignored Near telling Beyond off, turning his attention to Mello. "Okay. Now that I understand the situation, we need to come up with a plan. Also, figure out what is Kira going to do next other than causing an uproar because of the murder." L thought.

"I know!" Beyond said, rubbing his ears. Near wasn't looking at him due to being called a weakling. "Kira is going to take over this entire town and slowly make this a safe haven for wolves like us. Then once he because head alpha, he's going to expand. I told you, I don't like humans which is why I was okay with it. But after seeing that kid get attacked like that, I knew that this hold thing is going to be pretty bloody. And not the fun type either." Beyond explained.

"Can't we just storm the territory guns blazing or something?" Matt suggested. "No. His territory was near that den L used to stay at, but after his pack got bigger, he moved." Beyond said. "I can try to sniff them out and get caught by them. Not the first I get confused as an Omega." Near suggested.

"The hell you not! Where you go, I go. As if I'll let you leave my sight again!" Beyond complained. "Or we can get him arrested by the police," Matt said. "Then we have to prove his wrongdoing and have proof. As if humans take us seriously and Kira already has a big fanbase with humans due to the good job he is conducting as governor. And I'm sure he'll spin this murder into his favor as well to gain the support of the Yagami's deaths. And besides, we're not detectives." Near said. 

Mello shrugged. "We can be. We should be. I can probably make a profit out of that." Matt thought. Near rolled his eyes. "Matt, we're half breed animals, which humans look down on. The day we become some hotshot detectives that people and wolves would love adore, will be the day Beyond comes out as a murderer." Near said. 

Beyond looked offended as all three of them looked at Beyond. "Hey! I'm a good guy here! Just with bad tendencies! I'll admit that! Near, that's mean!" Beyond complained. Near rolled his eyes, no one defending Beyond at all. L watched the three of them laughed and argue while his mind raced with many questions. 

One of them was that Matt didn't look upset that Mello was gone, L never sleeps that heavy, and why would Kira take Light and Mello to kill them out of his sight? It didn't add up. "You guys have breakfast without me. I'm going into town and check my house." L said before leaving.

Did his betas lie to him or were they keeping something from him? L shook his head. It doesn't matter. Light and Mello was taken from him. Dead or alive, L needs to avenge them by taking Kira down. The first place to start searching is his house.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, my grammar might be everywhere here, still decently good. Lol

Light woke up on a cot, his mind groggy for a moment when he woke up in an unfamiliar environment. Light looked around, a thin blanket slipping down his torso. "Good Morning, Omega," Kira said, getting clothed. Light frown. Light was hoping last night was a dream, but here he was, hiding out with Kira. He wondered how L was this morning. Probably pissed.

"Good morning. Any news?" Light asked. Kira turns on the radio before putting on his tie. Light listen to the news of his parents' passing and the broadcast of him being missing. "If you meant your Alpha friend, he's alive for now. He is being tutored by Mikami. Apparently he has potential." Kira said. Light was grateful, letting out a breath of relief.

"I could have told you that. Are you going to go with my plan or not?" Light asked, standing he was only in his underwear, for now, his clothes burned since Kira wanted them gone. The bite mark L left stood proudly on his skin along with any other blemish L manage to leave on him during the time they had sex. Since Light was going to be presumed dead, Light will have to go around as a wolf since no one knows what he looked like as one yet.

It was the first duty Kira gave him last night before bed. "Maybe, depending on what L is going to do," Kira turns to Light with a smirk, "I don't quite trust you or your words yet, Omega," Kira said. "Don't call me Omega," Light demanded. "Omega is what you are. Get over it." Kira dismissed. Kira gathers his suit jacket, socks, and shoes before walking out, Light following behind. 

"I'm over L, Kira. What do I have to do to prove that to you?" Light asked. Kira paused and look back at him. "I could tell him you are with my pack, how about it?" Kira asked. Light wanted to retort, his mouth gasping for words, but he knew that would be a bad idea. Right now, L thinks he's dead. Not now.  


He needs L to appear as he hates him.  


"I thought so. So why don't you enjoy this day and take in as much teaching as you can? I'll be a judge of character when I see him. If you two are faking this fight, well, I hope you would know to run by then." Kira told him. Light wanted to growl. He can't do much right now. He has to listen.

He hates it so much. "So much fire in you, Omega," Kira lifts Lights chin, making Light look into his eyes, "With me, you will learn how to bow under an Alpha," Kira told him, then walked away. Light grumbled, wanting to kill Kira on the spot.  


Him?  


Bow to an Alpha?  


He didn't even bow to L, what made think he will bow to him?  


Light frown.  


That wasn't exactly something he should boast.  


Light decided to toss the thought aside and walk around. He tried to walk carefully on his bare feet, but curse when sticks and grass scratch his feet and ankles. Another problem was so many men and women walking around in the nude, Light not knowing where to properly look. 

So many cock swinging around, boobs not covered, everyone walking around as if it was normal. Light didn't know if he should be embarrassed about wearing underwear. Despite the nudity, it was almost like school. Groups of wolves and people gathered and talking, Light not sure how he should fit in.  


Well, he could start by taking off his underwear?  


...  


Yeah, that wasn't going to happen.  


\---------------------------------------------------------------  


"Why do I have to be with you when L is perfectly alone in a house, possibly sad, and needs comfort?! A warm body to hold on to? Someone he can let his frustrations out on? Someone- Ouch! Near!" Beyond cried as he rubbed his head. "Thank you, Near," Matt said, gaining a pout from Beyond.

"L doesn't want you. Get over it." Near said. Beyond crosses his arms in annoyance. "Okay, fine. But one more question: Why am I collared and leashed?! This isn't fun!" Beyond cried. "Because you are known to run off whenever you want. And I told L that I will keep you out of his sight for a while." Near explained, Matt nodded. 

Beyond grumbled, bad enough he had to hide his tail and wear a cap to hide his ears. It was annoying. Near whispers to Matt, "We ought to make him walk on his hands and knees," making Matt laugh. Beyond glared at Near. "I heard that!" Beyond said, making Matt laugh more, Near smiling at the light mood around them. Beyond couldn't even fight the smile working up to his lips too. 

They walked deeper into town, many scents working into their noses. "There are so many wolves out with the people. I wonder why." Near voiced what everyone was thinking. They head towards the commotion, finding it to be in front of the Police office, officers holding people back as the humans scream vulgar things about the wolves. 

It made Beyond walk closer to Near, who tightens his hold of Beyond's leash. Matt looked around. Up front yelling was the humans and news networks but towards the rear, standing stiff and still as if waiting for a verdict, were the wolves hiding in human clothing. They held firm expressions, ranging from men to women with children.

"This isn't good," Matt commented. Near looked at Beyond, who was looking ahead at the crowd, at the doors, focus and waiting. Near turns to Matt, their eyes locking. Something was building, heading towards something dangerous no human could understand. "We need to leave," Near said.  


"No," Beyond said.  


Near yanked his leash, pulling Beyond to look at him, but Beyond was smiling. "We need to-" "No. Just wait. Something beautiful is going to happen." Beyond said dreamily, causing Near to shiver. He didn't like it. But still, Matt, Beyond, and Near stayed.  


Then Kira walked out.  


The reporters went crazy, shooting question after question until Kira raised his hand to silence them. Matt looked around, more people who were really wolves coming and surrounding the humans yelling. "We need to leave, Near," Matt said. Near grabs Matt's wrist, sparing a look at Beyond before looking at Matt. "Just wait," Near said softly. 

As the people quiet down, the tension skyrocket, a rubber band ready to snap. Beyond smiled and grabbed his hat and tossed it. "Good people of Japan, I know the death of Mister and Misses Yagami, but I assure you. Their deaths will be remembered as the start of a powerful movement. A movement of the greater good. The clearing that once held trees, homes to many wolves, the homes that have our brethren on the walls, the blood of our family members on the ground, no more. You hear me! No More. The death of the Yagamis is Justice. And here," Kira held his arms out to the side, a sweet smile on his face, the wolves with tears in their eyes as they remember those days of fearing the humans, "Is where we send a message to the rest of the world. No more! Take what is yours and follow me! No more!" Kira yelled.  


No more.  


No more!  


The people who were wolves cried with anger and ran towards the humans they surrounded. Changing to wolves and ripping flesh apart. Matt, Beyond, and Near stood there, watching the blood spill and screams echo, anger, and pain coursing in their veins.

Beyond smiled, crying, then walked forward to join. To spill human blood, and Near didn't stop him, the leash sliding out of his hands. Matt cried, remembering his mother who was shot, leaving Matt alone and terrified when he was young. He yells in pain and as the memories flowed before joining. Blood. Revenge. No more! Near let him, crying and looking at Kira who stood proudly, the police not helping one bit.  


Powerful.  


So Strong.  


A leader slowly becoming a God.  


Near walked away, not wanting to give in and join.  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------  


L looked around at his home, destroyed and damaged beyond repair. His home, gone. Still, he sniffed around, smelling Matt's scent along with the wolves that tore his place. The fading scent of Light on the bed where he and Light made love. 

The scent of Mello all in Matt's room. Near's scent in the living room and floor. L walked outside and squatted down. He slid his hands against the grass, then brought that hand to his nose. He closed his eyes and took a whiff.  


A scent.  


Two.  


L's eyes shot open, anger coursing his veins. He was going to kill his Omega and that Alpha. L got up and ran towards Light's house. He knows about the murders, but he hoped and prayed Light and Mello wasn't dead anywhere. His feet carried him far, his thighs burning. What are they thinking?  


No.  


What was Light thinking? He was sure he asked Light if he wanted him to do anything. Anything! Why is he always wanting to do this himself? L was his Alpha. All he had to do was use him! L falter in his run when he was hit with a strong scent of blood.

He covers his nose and coughs. He didn't want to take a detour to investigate this matter, but he didn't have to. Near appear in his sight. "Near, what happened? Where are the others?" L asked. Near only kept head down as he walked up to L and hugged him.

L stood stiff, not understanding. Then Matt came, crying, his clothes torn all over his body, but the evident thing was the blood on his face, arms, and hands. He ran to L and hugged him too. Beyond walked calmly, sucking his fingers, tasting the blood in his mouth.

He looked at L and pause in his satisfaction. Matt cried loudly, prompting Near to fall to his knees and cry loudly. Beyond frown, then look away, trying not to feel guilt. L felt Matt grip his shirt, Near gripping his pants, his clothes staining with tears. L clenched his fists.  


No more.  


No More!  


Beyond looked over at L and shivered. This feeling of an Alpha, a pissed off Alpha, was similar to the feel of Kira. Blood coated, clothes torn, Beyond turned to L and nodded. The feel of a powerful Alpha. A leader. As L's eyes burn with anger, Beyond only thought one word.  


Savior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And two powerful Leaders are born, and Light is caught in the middle. 
> 
> And No, Light didn't sleep with Kira.


	20. Chapter 20

The scene outside the police office was horrible, dead bodies piled up, blood panting the ground, the sun cooking the bodies as the horrible smell made a way into their nose. Mogi waved a hand in front of his nose, Aizawa pissed off at the scene, Matsuda tearing up and wiping his eyes. "This is horrible! What's happening?" Matsuda cried.

"Those fucking wolves! Who do they think they are messing with?" Aizawa said angrily. Mogi said nothing, taking the scene as it is before hearing footsteps behind him. Aizawa heard it too, looking behind him, then grabbing his gun and aiming it at the four men, two coated in dry blood. 

Matsuda gasped at the sight. "Don't come any closer or I'll shoot!" Aizawa yelled. "I'm already annoyed," Beyond mumbled. "And here I thought you want to get revenge for this. Kira is starting a very dangerous movement that would get you three killed. It would be best to have a pack of wolves on your side." L suggested.

"And why should we listen to you?" Aizawa asked. "I want Kira's head on a stick. No one messes with my wolves and get away with it." _And Kira may have killed my friend and mate,_ L thought.

Aizawa didn't trust him, looking back at the slaughter behind him, but he couldn't deny what L said was true. "Well, there is power in numbers! And as the officer of the law with the duty to protect these people, I will join you!" Matsuda said proudly, determined, and with a positive outlook.  


...  


"Matsuda, you idiot," Aizawa said, but he couldn't hate his naive but good heart. "I'll join too," Mogi said, bowing to L. L looked at Aizawa, who finally lowered the gun. "Well, I'm outnumbered. I'll join, but I won't like it. And I'm not living in those woods either." Aizawa said. "Hey! What's wrong with living in the woods?" Matt asked, feeling slightly offended.

Beyond shrugged. "I don't know, a bed does sound nice," Beyond thought. L looked at Near, who looked tired of today's events. "I don't mind either way," Near commented. L shrugged. "Fine, I'll take you to a place to stay, but you can't ask questions about it. Just say thank you." L instructed.

"Wait, why? and Who?" Matsuda asked, walking up to L, Mogi, and Aizawa following. L rolled his eyes. "I told you to just say thank you, no questions," L said. "Okay fine. How about you? Are you really a wolf? What do you look like? Are you a beta?" Matsuda asked, shooting question after question, L's only choice was to ignore him until Aizawa got annoyed and shut him up.

Beyond laughed but decided he wanted the attention so he answered each and every question, the seven of them walking and following L. Matt and Near trailed behind. "I didn't expect any of this," Matt said. Near said nothing, fearing the worse about Mello and Light.

"Mello wasn't here, thankfully," Matt said. "Matt was still a pup, and we threw him to the most killer wolves. If you think Mello is going to stay innocent, then you'll be very disappointed the next time you see him. Face it, while he's not like other Alphas, his attitude is either going to get him killed or make him worse. And you as a Beta, won't be able to handle him because he's not a kid anymore." Near told him straight, making Matt pause in his walking.

"Light will keep an eye on him," Matt insisted. "Light is a very special case. Even worse, he's L's mate, and L isn't the type to be attracted to pure looks. If Kira manages to find what attracted L to him, you really think Light will stay the good guy?" Near asked, the answer is clear.

Matt shook his head. "You're wrong!" Matt said louder. "He might be doing this for L, but he's doing what he thinks is best for him. So if he thinks Kira's plan is best for L, well, I don't see him as the type to fight that." Near said. "What should we do then?" Matt asked.

Near shrugged, looking ahead. Beyond stopped L when he looked back and saw Near and Matt lagging behind. "Let's wait and see if Light's morals play in our favor," Near said. Matt sighed.

Light said he wanted to defeat Kira, was that still the plan? Is Mello safe with his friend? Near smiled. "Let's just play our part, Matt. Whatever happens, you still have all of us. You still have me." Near said, Beyond running up to them. "Hey, whatcha talking about? Are you hitting on him?" Beyond asked, then eyed Matt.

Near rolled eyes, then reached for Beyond's blood coated leash. "What did you say about a bed earlier?" Near asked, going to rejoin the group. "YES!" Beyond cheered, making Matt chuckled. Near was right, he still had family and friends. For right now, he'll be satisfied with this. Matt walked up to rejoin the group, ignoring L's gaze. L will figure it out soon.  


\-------------------------------------------------------  


Light wasn't pleased with his current situation and he nearly ran from the group as he stood naked as the day he was born. "I hate this," Light stated. Mello stood across from him, eating something bloody, almost making Light hurl. "What's wrong?" Mello asked.

Light wanted to slap his friend. "What's wrong? I'm naked, surrounded by people sniffing my dick and ass, Mello!" Light growled out. Mello shrugged. "It's how you say hello," Mello said calmly, but Light yelped and shivered, now hugging onto Mello. "ONE OF THEM LICKED MY BALLS! NO! Fuck No!" Light yelled. 

Mello rolled his eyes. "So?" Mello said. He was going to slap his friend. "Save me," Light growled at him. Mello rolled his eyes and walked away with Light in his arms. "So Kira trust you now?" Mello asked. 

"No, it depends if L is fighting back and views Kira, and me by extension, as enemies. So yeah, something had to give." Light said. "Meaning?" Mello asked. "Some people had to die and probably more soon," Light admitted. "L isn't going to like that," Mello said. 

"I know, but I'm doing it for us. After Kira is gone, we can be together without a threat, so sacrifices are going to be made." Light said. Mello paused in his walking. "You won't take it too far, will you?" Mello asked. Light wondered what was too far, but agreed all the same. He'll know when he gets there.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Time Skip*

The battle over the town was harsh the next two weeks, L making his wolves patrol the streets, pushing Kira's pack out. Matsuda, Aizawa, and Mogi passed the message to the few remaining good officers to enforce a curfew to the townfolks. It was sad and horrible, the warning told to the kids now coming to life. 

Even Light, who watched from afar, still remember that tale he was told to in the library. About the little girl who got lost in the woods. The girl that was never heard from again. Now that he thought about it, that storyteller never said she died, just taken. 

Light chuckled. If he didn't know better, he would say that he was the girl that was taken. He wondered slightly what would happen if he didn't get lost in those woods. Mello would be fine, they would be as clueless as to the people in town. Light shook his head.  


No, he would be dead along with his parents.  


Ignorance wasn't always bliss.  


L agreed with that logic.  


As his wolves patrol the streets, he had to worry about the humans attacking their own protection. So he had to mix it up, letting the police officer with two wolves patrol the streets, preferably collared and leashed to make the public feel safe.  


L already received complaints about being treated like an animal.  
But soon, the public listened after a series of small attacks to go home and stay home when the sun touches the horizon, average time around eight. It was safer that way.  


It was when the wolves came out to play.  


L's wolves were lined and ready at the clearing, experienced snipers on roofs and ready. Beyond and Near were often paired at night, Matt works closely with L with electronics. He created many spy cams and a few of his own inventions, ready to end this fight. L smiled. He really did have good friends.  


Now, they wait.  


"Let me know if you need anything else from me," L's friend said. L turned his head from the screen to Aiber standing behind him. "Thank you very much for giving us a place to live. I'll be sure to pay you back for any trouble we caused." L said. Aiber waved his hand. 

"You have done enough for me. It's my turn to pay you back. Just win this whole thing." Aiber said. L looked back at the screens in front of him. "I'll try my best," L said. Aiber smiled softly at L before leaving to check his weapon inventory, Matt walking in with a tablet. 

"The streets are quiet and I think we pushed Kira's wolves out of town. There were only a few calls this morning about a few attacks and petty crimes. With wolves and police monitoring in the day is lowering criminal acts though. I received word that after this pass, they want to schedule a meeting about using our wolves to replace the K9 unit." Matt said.

L said nothing about what Matt said, the message clear to Matt. "I'll turn them down, but I'm sure they'll ask again," Matt said. "Hey Matt, now that the town is secure, how's that flea tracker you are making?" L asked. Matt perked up. "It's coming along. One more sleepless night and it'll be ready. Why?" Matt asked.

"There's a holiday coming up and I'm sure the humans will push back on the curfew for a bit of fun, which means we'll have to direct our attention to them than Kira. I'm sure Kira knows this as well and they'll attack in two days' time." L explained. 

"You think we're ready for it?" Matt had to ask, worried about his family. "I'm sure they won't hit us too hard, it'll just to test our strength. So, in two days, tell the officers to use their dogs during the day. My pack will be resting for nightfall." L informed him. Matt nodded and left. An actual fight may be coming, and Matt only hopes Mello won't join.  


\---------------------------------------------------------  


During the day, there wasn't much Light nor Kira could do. It made Light proud of L but it annoyed him too. It gave Light the proof he needed to say L was against him. It was annoying Kira as well. He wasn't allowed to step foot into town, so he had to depend on his wolves to make up for it.

It gave room for mishap and Kira wasn't pleased. It made Kira hate L more, and that's when L requested a meeting with him and all the wolves. "Why?" Kira asked. "Because there's an opportunity coming. I know L so it might be best to hear me out." Light said. 

Kira grumbled, not liking that he has to trust others. Light smirked and laid a hand on Kira's chest, gaining his attention. "Surely you can trust me. I have been helpful to you, haven't I?" Light asked sweetly, already knowing the answer. Kira rolled his eyes. 

"You're such a tease, Yagami," Kira said, eyeing Light's naked body. Light shrugged. "Give me a meeting. It won't be a waste of our time." Kira sighed, but couldn't say no. He and L were at a stalemate, waiting for the other to make a move that would make and break this fight. But if Light knows him that well...  


Kira howled for his wolves to gather, Light feeling the vibration under his hand. Wolves were truly beautiful. Light moved that hand to the bitemark and sighed. His wolf was beautiful. L. He doesn't howl anymore. Light couldn't hear that solid and smooth howl of L's. 

The one that gave him safety and love. The howl that was devoted to him. Light wrapped his arms around himself. His body was starting to forget the feeling of L's fur, the warm body Light slept next to, the gentle rubs and occasional kisses, his eyes. The spare cot Kira have him sleep on was so lonely, not even Light's imagination could keep him warm.

He was starting to forget L. It was so wrong. Kira looked down at Light, who was in deep thought. Light never showed any common behavior of an Omega, always strong and firm in his movements and attitude. But whenever Light thinks Kira wasn't looking, Light had these moments that made him look smaller.

So Kira didn't hesitate to plant a kiss on Light's lips, shocking Light, who didn't respond. How could he? This was wrong! This wasn't L's kiss, L's scent! But it was enough to make him stop thinking. 

Kira stopped the small kiss and grabbed Light's wrist. "Let's get going. And get your head straightened out." Kira demanded. Light nodded, but only one question floated around in his mind.  


Was this too far?  


\----------------------------------------------------------

Mello gathered up with the others, saying hello. He was part of a pack now, almost everyone knowing him from his fighting skills and calling him a student of Mikami's.

Mikami was a bit proud of Mello's growth, but even with the training, Mello hasn't gotten any fieldwork yet. Everyone else got a chance to go into town or fight other wolves, yet here he was always waiting for them to get back and tell him about it. He was itching to go! To get a real fight! He looked at Light walking up with Kira, frowning a bit when he saw Kira let go of Light's wrist. 

Are they... together?! Mello internally panicked, thinking about L, but told himself to calm down. Maybe this was part of Light's plan. To be viewed as an equal. That way, it would be easier when Light takes over. Right? Kira stood off to the side as Light walked up to the wolves. In a way, this was Light's debut. To be viewed as a good leader since Kira trusts him, even for an omega.  


But he still lacked people skills, just good acting skills.  


And that's where Mello comes in.  


"As you all know, L has begun working with the police force after the stunt we pulled. Nonetheless, it was a good start to our movement, and we will see it to the end. Our next target will be two days from now, Halloween is coming up. And like humans, they will want to celebrate that night after a week of no attacks from us. That's how we want them. While L is handling the stupid humans, we will test his boundaries and see how strong L's pack really is. Sacrifices will be made and some of you won't make it back, but this is for our future! No more will we be treated like animals! No more!"  


"YEAH!" Everyone cheered. Mello smiled for show but looked at Light. What was he doing? Was this the right plan? Light stepped forward, everyone patting him on the back or ruffling his hair. Mello walked up and hugged him. "This is L's chance," Light whispered.

Mello hid face in Light's shoulder. "What?" Mello whispered back, holding Light tighter. "They'll be ready," Light told him, then walked back to Kira. If Light knows L right, L knows they'll attack will come in two days. So that meant L will be ready that night, and his forces will be stronger that day.

_I'm counting on you, L. Show them how strong you really are._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So IWasAlwaysDead wants me to write a wolf/dragon fic. I already have a good idea for the request, but what do you think? 
> 
> Keep in mind, I never wrote anything on Dragons. Lol


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I figure this was needed. I had fun writing this chapter.

Beyond laid on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He was confused with the way he felt about the boy lying next to him. It wasn't anything big, but sharing a bed with this guy was really testing him and his instincts to really tackle this guy. A soft bed, a nice body, a sweet scent ticking his nose, and soft breathing Beyond wanted to hear differently. Beyond looked over, the white hair so soft and growing out.  


He wants to smell it.  


He started at the tip, his nose sliding closer and closer to the top of Near's head. Then he felt Near's soft breath hit his skin, making him shiver. _Okay, he's asleep, he won't know_ , Beyond thought. Beyond got over Near, his heart beating faster as he looks over him, his face so innocent. Shit, did he have a right to tamper with that? 

Him, someone who loves blood and gore, someone who will always be ready to sink his teeth into flesh, loving on someone who is hardly emotional, indifferent to his actions, and yet knew how to control him. It made hardly any sense to him, and yet, it was so completely clear. 

Beyond leaned in further, his lips were so close to Near's. Maybe it was his hair, how it looked like a clean canvas. He would look beautiful bloodied and dirtied and Beyond didn't know if he wants to be there when it happens or be the one to dirty Near himself.  


"Is this what you do when I'm sleeping?"  


"AH!" Beyond screamed and fell off the bed. Near sat up and looked at the stuttering mess on the floor. "I- What- H-How long were you awake?!" Beyond asked, his voice higher than normal. "Your scent was too close to my nose. You know you are the one who begged me to sleep with you." Near said. 

"I know!" Near smiled, Beyond pouting on the floor and looking away. It wasn't normal for him, but it was cute. Well, he could toss a bone to the poor wolf. Near stretched and said, "Come here, Beyond." Beyond looked at him and stood up. Was Near going to get on him about earlier? Near smirked at him, Beyond becoming even more clueless than before. 

That was until Near grabbed his face and kissed him. Beyond squeal, but took over the kiss, putting his body over Near, moving his lips against Near's. He heard Near mewl, his hands rubbing on Beyond's body. Beyond wanted more, to know Near physical and push his limits, but Near pushed Beyond back, tossing Beyond to the side.

Was that permission that Beyond could do more to him? Beyond watched Near closely, his movements sharp as Beyond waited for Near to speak. "Are you hungry? I'm hungry." Near stated and got up. He looked more energized and proud while Beyond was still confused. "What?" Beyond asked. "I'm hungry. You?" Near asked again. 

"W-Wait! What about the kiss? What did that mean? I thought we were going to do more!" Beyond questioned, so confused and happy! Oh my gosh, he was happy! So all that meaningless flirting was really because he liked Near! OH MY GOSH! "Um, Beyond? Are you okay? You look pale." Near asked. 

"Yeah, fine. Go on without me." Beyond said quietly, his mind racing. Near still wondered about Beyond. Did Beyond not like the kiss? Did he read everything wrong? Near sighed and walked out of the room. Beyond did like to play a lot and he did say he did like L. Yeah, Beyond must've been playing with him. 

Meanwhile... 

... 

... 

"I like Near." 

... 

"I actually like Near!" 

... 

... 

"I LIKE NEAR!" Beyond shouted before covering his mouth. He looked at the doorway, hoping no one heard him, but... HE NEEDS TO TELL SOMEONE! Beyond jumped out of bed, rushing down the hall before banging on Matt's door. "Matt! Matt!" Beyond shouted, but Matt wasn't in his room. Fine.

Beyond rushed to the stairway to go to the office L likes to stay. He needs to tell someone, to make sense of this. How come he never realized it? "L!" Beyond shouted, causing L to choke on his tea. L turns to him to get on him, but Beyond looked like he was close to panicking.

"What's wrong?" L asked. "I like Near! Like I want a relationship with him and everything!" Beyond told him, waiting for L to deny it. "I know," L said and turned back to the monitors. "What! How? I just figured this out!" Surely he wasn't this clueless.

"Your flirting. You get upset when Near ignores you and lately, you have been getting jealous of Matt because it seems Near likes to give his time to Matt right now. But I think it's because of Mello why they get along so well. They both miss their friend. But the biggest clue was that you stopped flirting with me. You thought about your actions and words when it came to Near." L explained.

Beyond didn't know what to say, but he felt happy. He hid his face behind his hands. "Was it that obvious?" Beyond asked. "Um, yeah. I know, Matt knows, the others know, and I'm sure even Near know unless you did something stupid." Beyond thought about it. Did he do anything stupid? 

Did he? 

He was sure he would- 

"Shit! I did! Gotta go!" Beyond told him, remembering Near asking him if he was okay. He never answered. Did Near take it the wrong way? "Don't go too hard on him!" L shouted, but shook his head. Near and Beyond were way overdue for sex. The next time he sees Near, he was sure Near would have a hurt bottom at the time while Beyond would be overly happy. L smiled. That would be so cute. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

Beyond had to run down a few flights of stairs, but he couldn't feel himself getting tired. His heart was racing too fast and his mind repeatedly called for Near. Only, Near wasn't in the kitchen. "Where the hell is he?" Beyond mumbled. He sniffed around, noticing Near never came in. 

Beyond groaned and walked back to the stairs, sniffing for Near. He went down a flight to the hallway underground. He wondered what was down here, Aiber being a criminal piqued Beyond's interest before, but now he was curious. Having one big building as a home was suspicious enough, but finding an underground shooting range was pretty neat. 

Beyond got excited, planning on asking Aiber if he can play around down here, but paused at two individuals already here. He fumed. Matt's arms and body around Near as helped Near properly hold and aim a gun. Their bodies were too close, Matt whispering into Near's ear. After Near fire off a few shots, Near smiled at Matt. 

Beyond was pissed. 

And he wasn't the type to run away. 

"What the hell do you think you are doing to my Beta, asshole!" Beyond shouted, walking in, Near and Matt turned to him, confused as for why Beyond was made like he had his toy taken away from him. 

"I was just-" 

"This is my Beta! You can't have him!" Beyond shouted, yanking Near away from Matt. Near was just confused about the situation. His Beta? When did that happen? "Beyond! He was just-" 

"I don't care! We are going to have a long talk, then long sex, then lots of kissing. And no, you don't have a say in this. Let's go! And Matt, you can't have this Beta because he's mine. My bite mark will be on him too! Just you wait!" Beyond told him before dragging Near away who was too shocked and confused to say anything. 

... 

... 

"I was just teaching him how to shoot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that, my friends, is how Beyond and Near got together.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College drains me. Sorry for not posting. Midterms are coming up as well, but I promise I'm not giving up on this work. More chapters to come!
> 
> Oh, and I turned 22 last Friday! :)

Near was confused and angry. Beyond not only literally dragged him back to their room but also threw a temper tantrum and ban Near from getting close to Matt. "I'll show everyone in this damn building that you are taken!" Beyond shouted before closing the door. Near didn't know what to say or how to reprimand him for his stupidity, so all he said in a daze was, "Bite marks between Betas don't work." 

"I'll make it work!" Beyond said determinedly, taking off his shirt. "What are you doing, Beyond?" Near asked. "I told you already. We are going to talk, have sex, and whatever else I said." Beyond told him, pushing Near onto the bed, then climb over him. "Wait! I thought you didn't like me," Near said, placing a hand on Beyond's chest. Beyond hesitated for one moment before giving a small chuckle. 

"I was surprised. By the kiss, and my feelings, I was caught off guard that I really like you." Near looked confused, frowning slightly. "It was obvious to me by your actions. You weren't aware of what you were doing?" Near asked. Beyond smiled sheepishly. "I'm a bit of an idiot and a fool. But... I like you. Maybe even more than that. I don't like it when you get close to Matt like that. I want to be the only one to do that with you." Near wanted to slap him and kiss him. So... cute.

"Matt has an alpha he's in love with, who's currently with L's omega. L doesn't know that they are alive, but he's a smart man. I'm sure he will figure it out soon. But trust me when I say that there is nothing going on between me and Matt." Near explained to him. Beyond nodded and laid his body on top of Near. "Still, I don't like it. If you want to learn how to shoot, ask me first." Beyond said. 

Near said nothing in return, causing Beyond to look up at him. "Near?" Near was resting his head on the bed with a soft smile. "Goofball," Near commented. Beyond smirked. "Can I kiss you?" Beyond asked. He couldn't believe how fast his heart was beating in his chest, afraid how that Near my heart it. He could hardly breathe. For some reason, he felt afraid. No, he was anxious and hungry, but for food, but for Near. 

How far can he go with Near? "Yes," Near said softly. "Can I bite you?" Beyond asked. "I wouldn't mind if you did," Near told him. "Can I have sex with you?" Near blushed, Beyond watching Near's neck turn pink. "Go easy with me, okay," Near said. Beyond smiled, moving his body up until Beyond's face hovered over Near's. 

Near turned even redder, turning his face aside since Beyond stared at him. "Stop looking at me," Near whined. Beyond shook his head. "No. I want this to be perfect. And I want to remember your face during the whole thing." Beyond said. "Pervert." Beyond laughed. He couldn't deny it.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------  


L sat in thought, his mind constantly thinking of ideas. He and Kira were at a stalemate, in two days would be the perfect time to attack. It was going to happen without a doubt, but L needs a wildcard in this game. Something to give him leverage no one expected. L bit his thumbnail, a small growl escaping.

A wildcard. Someone so smart to join Kira, yet know how to act like a complete idiot to not get suspected. He frowned and moved his thumb, his tongue swiping his teeth. It has been a while since he bit Light, that same night Light left. L never checked Light's home yet due to being sidetracked by the massacre and had to take control of this town. 

He and Light haven't had the time to get closer and actually form a true bond, just enough to know that they love each other. But now, even their love was shakey. Light had sex with him, lied to him, drugged him, and left him. He still didn't understand why. He didn't do anything wrong, as far as he knew.  


What was Light's plan?  


Why did Mello leave?  


Why didn't his betas tell him?  


Fuck, he needs a wildcard!  


...  


His Light might be alive. "What the fuck is your... no, why would you go to Kira? Kira wants to take over this town, then state, then more. He's doing good by representing wolves, but he is killing innocent people. Do you want that, Light?" L spoke out loud. Then L shook his head. "No, I hope not. Are you avenging your parents' death? Maybe. But how and why go to Kira?" L got up and paced. 

"You are an omega, Light, not an alpha, but you do have the skills to act like one. Are you working with him? Learning from him?" L stopped walking and waited for an answer. His mind finally slowed down, connecting the dots of what was happenings.

"Okay, but you are an omega. No pack will follow an omega. You need an Alpha. That's where Mello comes into play, but he doesn't have the experience to lead a pack like Kira. Compare to regular alphas, Mello is weak. Unless..." L thought back to that other Alpha, Mikami. Mikami and a few others were the ones who attacked Mello, so in a way, that experience can be turned into respect in a weird way.

Mello knows Mikami is stronger by that experience, so Mello would aim to be at his level. "Is Mello training under Mikami?" L asked out loud. It would make sense. Still, it didn't excuse the betrayal, L felt hurt by that, but in a way, he understood.

But it still calls for a wild card. L would use Light, but L currently didn't have full trust in Light nor Mello, sad as that was that he couldn't trust his mate. But L felt better about the situation. So his wild card has to be able to get close to Light and watch him as well.  


...  


"I'm about to be a pain in your ass"  


\------------------------------------------------------  


It was around the time the sun was about to set, the sky painted light orange, the sun blinding. She knew she wasn't supposed to be out, but she did anyway. To be the perfect bait. A lone woman, very beautiful in clothing that outlines her body, but not quite revealing. It was enough to catch a few men gazes, which she was thankful for.

As the sun died down, she made her way to the woods, the wolves allowing her and the men that were trailing behind her. She waited until she was covered by the shadow of the trees, stopping to pick a few flowers, then acted lost. As expected, the men took advantage of it. They thought no one could hear her screams, no one couldn't see them taking advantage of her.  


She wasn't that stupid.  


Just enough to seem helpless.  


_"I want to know his behavior towards a being seemingly human. If he doesn't help you, force your way in. If he does, be a thorn in his ass for a while. He deserves it."_  


She wanted to smirk.  


"That's not how you treat a lady. You humans disgust me." The two men and the woman looked at the newcomer, again, wanting to smirk. L really did pick a good looking mate. From behind Light was a growling wolf, the men shaking fearfully and ran screaming. "Wimps," Light commented. 

"Thank you so much," she told him. He glared at her. "You were really stupid walking in the woods this late. You're lucky I heard you scream. Go home. This is no place for a human." Light said. "Who said I was human?" She said. Light raised an eyebrow. "What's your name?" He asked.  


_"My mate is an omega, but he has a huge amount of pride and a small bit of respect. Get close to him. If you think he's still sane and on our side, you can tell him. If not... kill him. I'm a weak wolf. I wouldn't be able to if I had to."_  


"I'm Misa Amane," _The pain in your ass and the judge of your life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never like Misa in the anime, but she's going to have a more serious role in this work. So I feel happy she's not really an airhead in this work.


	24. Chapter 24

You could almost feel the tension within both packs of wolves, one more day until the inevitable fight. L wondered quietly if he should join the fight, but Matt read him like a book and told him it would be best if he stayed out of it. "Kira won't be in it, I'm sure. This is just to test our defenses. No one goes fully equipment during the first attack. Sad to say, but that fight is an experiment. That's what I usually do in my game. Going in guns blazing while not knowing how the enemy are is risky." Matt said. 

L nodded, understanding, but he didn't like the fact he had to sit back and watch. He was an Alpha and that was his pack. He was supposed to be leading, not hiding. "I'll still go. I lead by example and I won't hide behind my wolves." L told him. Matt nodded. "Then don't die or seriously hurt. We can't do this without you being there." Matt warned him.

L nodded. He knows the risks. "Anyway, I finished the drone I built. It's quiet enough, but I will still prefer being at a distance. We can gather surveillance from above, maybe make a guess on how many wolves are over there versus our pack. I guess it's safe to assume more given the circumstances." Matt said. How are you going to monitor it from that distance?" L asked.

"VR headset is linked to the drone as well as my phone. I can control it with this controller. Mind opening the window?" Matt asked. L got up and did what he was told. Matt sat down on the floor and put the headset on after turning on the drone. It looked like those drones the kids used to buy and flight around, so to L, the drone could pass off as a nosy kid trying to get a peek. 

With a few clicks of his controller, the drone power up and lifted up shakingly, but steadied after a moment, then flew out the window. L looked at Matt's controller, then rolled his eyes. "Gaming controller?" L questioned. "Yep. I know this controller in and out. You can look on my phone to see the camera." Matt told him.

L gathered Matt's phone, and listen to Matt's directions to see the video. L watched the video, seeing the tops of the trees for the next few minutes, then Matt diving in between the trees and dodge the trunks of the trees. It started to open up a bit to a few tents and fireplaces placed everywhere.

Many wolves and naked humans looked up at the drone, Matt placing the drone higher to prevent anyone from attacking it. "Seems like a good amount of wolves, most of them in their late teens/ early adulthood. It's a little sad." Matt said. L nodded, taking a few snapshots with the phone.

But then, the scene flickered, the screen wobbling and heading towards the ground. "Who the fuck hit my drone?! They have scary good aim." Matt said. He cursed under his breath when his drone hit the ground. "Fuck. I hope it helped you." Matt said. 

L nodded, scrolling through the snapshots. "Thank you, Matt." L said softly. He zoomed in to one photo and smirked. It was a little blurry, but there was Light, looking annoyed as Misa was latched onto his arm. "Please make the right choice, Light."  


\--------------------------------------------------------  


Near woke up in pain, his rear, thighs, and neck pulsing with pain. With every limb he moved, echoed through his body, making him whimper. Beyond was soft the first few times, but Near would have to say his pain was his own fault. After the third time, Near got on him for going too easy on him.  


...  


Beyond really destroyed his asshole.  


Near got up the best he could, his steps faltering on the way to the bathroom. He turned on the bathroom light, the mirror showing the evidence of what happened last on his body.

Near looked at his neck, seeing multiple bites on his neck, shoulder, and collarbone. Heading down his abdomen was red and purple hickies, finger-shaped bruises on his hips and wrist, and more bite marks on his inner thighs. Near thought about his hole, wincing at the feeling of dry cum in his ass. He thought about taking a shower, but his legs won't be able to hold him up that long, so he fills the tub up with warm water and bubbles.

He sighed when he sat in, his muscles slowly relaxing against the heat. He didn't have many minutes to himself, Beyond waking up fifteen minutes later. "Hey baby," Beyond said. Near looked over to Beyond's naked body. He felt the heat at the sight, now knowing what that body can do to him. Beyond smirked. "How are you?" Beyond asked, kneeling down next to the tub.

"Despite the number of times I told you biting doesn't work, I'm feeling pretty good. You did a good job last night." Near praised. Beyond blushed. "Can I take a bath with you?" Beyond asked. Near sighed but nodded. "No funny business. I'm very sore." Near told him.

Beyond nodded and slipped in carefully, laying down on Near's chest. Near chuckle, holding his satisfied lover. "Hey Beyond, tell me about yourself," Near said, liking the weight on him. 

"Hm... There isn't much. Both of my parents were half breeds, but primarily wolves so they had the wolf ears and tail like me. They told me being more animal than human makes you saner since I can depend on instinct when confused. That's why they kept me as a wolf until I was five years old in human years. I was developed enough like an animal so that's why I have wolf ears and a wolf tail. And of course, I have to worry about being furrier than an average human." Beyond explained. 

Near touched his ears, making Beyond blush. "I like your cute ears and tail. It's so soft if well kept. And your English is pretty good." Near commented. "Yeah well, I started school very late at six. I was a fast learner at five. But school was the worst time for me. 

I always had to hide my tail and ears. The humans picked on me for a while and I couldn't bite them or it would alert. I guess we have this like werewolf bite without the full moon bullcrap huh?" Beyond said. Near held him tighter, running his fingers through Beyond's hair. 

"That's why you were in Kira's pack? For protection? And because you hate humans?" Near asked. Beyond hummed. Near kissed his head. "Well, now you have me. So depend on me more, okay?" Near told him.

Beyond looked up at him and smiled, before snuggling into his chest. "You're perfect." He whispered. Near rested his head on the tile and closed his eyes. He can only hope tomorrow night goes good for them.


	25. Chapter 25

Light didn't know what to make of the new girl he saved. She was bubbly and cute, but so clingy ever since he saved her. That morning, she actually barged into the tent he was sleeping in. "Light! Good Morning Light!" She basically screamed. Light jumped out of his cot, falling to the floor, Kira on the other cot glaring holes into Misa's head.

"Misa, what are you doing here?" Light groaned out. "To get breakfast with you silly! C'mon before they take it all!" She said cheerfully. Light sighed, sparing a look at Kira. He looked annoyed and about ready to send Misa to hell. "Alright, give me a minute and stand outside, please," Light hurriedly shoo her. 

Misa pouted and did what she was told. Light looked at Kira as he got up. "Sorry about her. She was clingy since last night so excuse her." Light told him. Kira shifted his eyes to Light, obviously still tired, but pissed too.

"Teach her how to keep out. We can't have anybody just strolling in here. You're lucky to be sleeping in here." Kira told him, getting up. He walked up to Light, Light bowing his head. Ever since that first kiss, Light notice how Kira was slowly trying to get closer to him. 

Light wanted him at a distance. It felt too wrong. "I'll do my best," Light said quietly, Kira way too close, but Light was unable to move. He felt Kira's fingers lift his chin, making Light look at him. Kira smirked as Light blushed. "Good-"  


"HEY! Let's go! Now!"  


Light flinched and looked in the direction he heard the stern voice. Misa had popped in again, looking very pissed as she glared at Light. Was she really that hungry? Either way... "Sorry, gotta go!" Light said, taking advantage of the situation and leaving Kira. 

Misa attached herself to his arm as they walked. "So, is he your Alpha or something?" She asked, this time her voice light and curious. It was crazy how Misa was. Sometimes she was serious, sometimes she was an airhead. Light really couldn't keep up and felt a little annoyed by it. "No," He answered.  


"Boyfriend?"  


"No."  


"Friends with benefits?"  


"No!"  


"Fuck buddies?"  


"The fuck, Misa, damn! Stop asking me!" Light finally shouted. Misa didn't take it to heart, even if she pouted and let go of Light's arm. "Do you have an Alpha?" Misa asked, her voice calm and collected. It made Light stop in his track and look at her. She was looking like a puppy, but her voice was different.

"No," He said softly, feeling his heart ached for the one Alpha he truly wanted. "You must have one, you know." She said, catching up to Light. "Why?" he asked. They continued their walk to get food, passing a few wolves. "Because you're an Omega. Omega doesn't control a pack, but Alphas do." Misa said. Light stayed quiet, letting her believe what she wants. 

But then she smirked and attached herself to his arm again. "You hate being an Omega, don't you?" She stated it more than asking, but even if she was making, he didn't answer it. "You must like being a pain in the ass, don't you?" He asked. 

He expected her to get butthurt and whined, but he heard her chuckle. "It's fun," She answered, leaving Light to roll his eyes. Still, Misa was a mystery to him.  


\--------------------------------------------------------  


Mello was coming back from breakfast, on his way to meet Mikami until he heard a light buzzing sound. He frowns, looking up until a drone came between the trees. To be honest, it looked pretty cool. 

It reminded him of when he was younger, he always wanted the drone that would always be behind the window of the toy shop. But this one looked modified. He looked on the ground and found a good size rock after a bit of searching. The others looked at the buzzing machine, a little confused about it.  


Drones.  


So nosy.  


Mello aims and threw the rock at the rear end of the drone. He sparked and fluttered, trying to still fly until it finally crashed. Mello walked up to it and stomped on it, the machine breaking under his foot. "Wow, you aim that rock, Mello?" Mello stopped stomping to turn to the voice.

"Oh, Mikami. I was about to go meet with you now. And yes. I'm used to aiming at objects." Mello said. Mikami looked thoughtfully at Mello. Mello was getting better at fighting, but with this talent, Mello might have another use to him. "How good are you at weapons?" Mikami asked. 

Mello shrugged. "Why?" He asked. Mikami walked away, Mello following. "I highly doubt L will just use his wolves, especially with him keeping the townfolks safe. If we can overtake the town, it would be the start of our own town for our kind. No more killing off our land. This time, we get it back and more." Mikami stated. "What does that has to do with my aim?" Mello asked.

"If you know how to work a weapon, we might have an advantage. L will have the recruitment of the remaining of the police force who aren't on our side, so they'll be shooting. Plus I scouted the area at night. Behind the line of wolves covering the town, on the roofs, there are snipers there. I'm sure we are going to lose plenty of wolves in the beginning. If you can take some of them out while their shooting, it'll help us and make a dent in their numbers." 

Mello nodded. "Do you have a weapon?" Mello asked. Mikami nodded. "Yeah, it's coming, but do you know how to work a weapon? Any weapon?" Mikami asked. Mello wanted to smirk. He thought back to his beta. When He was still injured but mobile, Matt always left twice a week to a place Mello was curious about.

So one day, Mello followed him to an indoor gun range. Mello was shocked, but that place was when he first felt for his beta. Matt with a steady hand and calm composure, holding a pistol with perfect aim, and eyes focus. Every shot shook Mello to the core, his heart rushing with each shot.

After firing a couple of shots, Matt turned to him, looking at Mello with a smirk that he knew he was followed. After that day, Matt taught him. Every touch to his body, correcting him, his breath hitting Mello's ear and his scent filling his nose. It was a drug Mello gotten used to and loved. 

So if Mello ever held a gun, he would remember it so perfectly, thus, his shots always perfect. His Matt. "I'm pretty good," Mello answered. Mello looked up at Mikami. Mikami was going to lead this first fight. His chance of getting rid of him was coming. 

His chance to run back to his Beta was so close. He shivered. "Actually, I'm perfect. You can trust me with a weapon." Mello corrected. Mikami smirked and Mello wanted to laugh. Mikami really thought he had the upper hand.  


So foolish.


	26. Chapter 26

Near spent most of his day as a wolf, patrolling with Matsuda, with a leash and collar on. He felt slightly insulted whenever he went out as if he was a rabid dog than a human. Well, he can turn into a wolf, but still, very insulted. But he enjoyed getting out of the building, despite Beyond's protest that he had actual work to get done and he couldn't do it with Near nor L in the room.

He didn't protest much since his work was getting all the sniper rifles accounted for and the bullets. He frowned when Matt had to help him, but promised to be good. Near was thankful, L even winking at him before he left. If Beyond had it his way, Near wouldn't be able to walk the rest of the week.

Even as a wolf, his rear still hurt and he felt snappy whenever he felt other wolves sniff him. As for the officer patrolling with him, Near was grateful it was Matsuda, who was nice and kind. He didn't hold the leash too tightly and treated the wolves nicely. 

Rumor had it that he was unclaimed so some of the wolves were already plotting how to make Matsuda their mate. "It's really busy today. I bet tonight is going to be rough." Matsuda spoke out loud. Near gave him a glance before groaning. He was sure Beyond had the night shift tonight. Whether L made that arrangement to save Near's ass or not, Near was kinda grateful.  


He needed to heal a bit.  


But Matsuda wasn't wrong. There were more people out and walking around, which meant more people giving Near dirty looks. It was another reason Near didn't like Kira. It was like they were the bad guys now. Sure, Kira made it known about their mistreatment and abuse, but forcing the humans to submit under him was horrible.

Surely there was a better way to get that message across. "Are you hungry? I can stop by the butcher shop and get you a rare steak." Matsuda suggested. Near lick his lips and gave a small tug on the leash, making Matsuda chuckle a bit. "Alright! Alright! Let's go!" Matsuda said and walked towards the butcher shop. Near could smell it before they arrive, Matsuda laughing.  


But sadly, he had to make Near wait outside because the owner didn't trust him.  


Just rude.

Near laid down by the store, looking around. He didn't really trust the area, but it wasn't bad. There were a few teenagers hanging around, a few shops, and diners with couples eating and talking. But as others walked by, Near watched each of them. As much as the humans didn't trust him as a wolf, Near didn't trust them either.

He heard of the few abuse the humans did to them if they were left alone, which was somewhat often since most buildings banned wolves from entering, which included the wolves that were with the police. Near wanted to shake his head.

And they had to protect these people from the real threat. It made no sense to him. The humans beat on the wolves protecting them, then blame the same wolves if they stop protecting them because Kira is attacking them. It almost makes Near want to join Kira, but he knew better.  


No one can be the deciding factor of Death.  


Maybe if there was a god or an immortal being with precise judgment, but someone as small as a human or wolves with constantly changing norms can't be the decider of life or death. Not even the past horrors or deaths can make you the decider of death.

Near got up and look through the windows of the Butcher shop, expecting Matsuda to be at the counter paying, but couldn't find the man. Matsuda didn't walk out either. He wasn't the one to ditch his wolves. Near walked to the side of the building, sniffing the air and ears up to catch any small noises. He turned another corner, walking at the back of the building.

It was darker and smellier, the dumpster full of horrible garbage. The back of the butcher shop was more like an alleyway, walking between two buildings. Then he paused when he heard a groan. Was that Matsuda? He crept slowly, his white coat very visible so he focused on not making a sound. It wasn't until he saw Matsuda being held by a big guy holding Matsuda from behind, two others guys, and a girl in front of him. 

"C'mon man, we just want to party and you cops are killing our fun. We're supposed to have a block party, you know." Said a guy. The girl pouted. "And I was going to wear my favorite dress too." She whined. The third guy looked older and more mature but pissed off as well.

"I don't give a shit about the party but this curfew is ruining my business. How in the hell can I run my shop, or keep it open when you giving us a curfew. All you had to do was get rid of those mutts." He argued, then punched Matsuda. Matsuda couldn't fight back, much less move thanks to the big guy holding him, Near assumed was a worker in the butcher shop.

Matsuda spit onto the ground and looked up at the mature man. "I told you, the wolves we're using are on our side. The ones in the woods are the dangerous ones and will kill you if you go out." Matsuda explained. The younger male sneered at him.

"You're a goddamn cop! It's your job to get rid of them! Not keep us from doing our lives!" The younger male said angrily before punching Matsuda in the abdomen. Near had enough, hearing Matsuda cry out in pain. No one hurts him like this! He took back a small part of what he thought, and maybe he finally understands what Kira feel like.

It doesn't make it right, but it will be gratifying. Near howled for any other wolves on patrol to come help. But until then, having to catch their attention, Near had to hold out until then. With a snarl, Near ran up to attack. The younger male and the girl jumped back in fear, the older male trying to scare Near away by kicking, but Near leaped on him, knocking the man down.

His nails buried onto the man's skin, tearing his flesh open. Near wanted to end it fast by biting the man's neck, the older man had his arms in the way, so Near's teeth were buried in his forearms. He yelled and scream, his blood coating Near's white fur around his mouth. 

He yanked and pulled, scaring the man, the younger male and woman screaming at him. The man that held Matsuda threw the cop to the ground and kick Near on his side. Near yelped and was off the bleeding man, Near now facing the man that kicked him.

He tried to off-balance the man, but notice too late in mid-leap, the man had a blade, swiping it on Near's face. Near cried at the pain, falling to the ground. "N-Near." Near heard Matsuda groan, trying to move, but was obviously weak. Near move towards the cop and stood in front of him. The man with the knife and the man with the bleeding arm glared at him, the two younger people standing at a distance. Near growled.  


And they had to protect these people.  


\---------------------------------------------------------------

Matt and Beyond along with Aiber too inventory of the weapons and bullets, making sure they will have enough tomorrow night. They worked quietly and steadily, not liking the upcoming fight. It was dreading on all of them. "I only wish this will be our last fight. We already have enough trouble the humans here." Matt commented. Aiber hummed in agreement. "I went to the store earlier to get more bullets, the clerk told me many were getting brought that day.

It's going to be more of a war than a battle. We'll be fighting two sides." Aiber added. Beyond frowned. "Then should we be doing this? How can we fight and watch our backs at the same time?" Beyond asked. "What do you suggest we do?" Matt asked. Beyond shrugged.

"I don't know. Run away? Disappear? This fight will be the first of many so long as Kira or even someone as similar to him is alive." Beyond told them. "We can't just abandon them. Kira will take over and spread his influences and territory across the nation. Then maybe the world." Matt argued. Aiber stayed quiet. He was human, but he understood the argument.

It made sense that there was a chance L's wolves would abandon the town and people. The only thing they had similar to the wolves was the Alpha/Beta/Omega hierarchy. But other than that, they were still human. "We can't just abandon them, Beyond. Most of them are innocent. Do you know how big of a massacre it will be if we don't start fighting back? We can't just run." Matt shouted. 

"And what about us?! We have been hunted and killed for sport before, Matt! I will feel bad for the innocent dying, but just like us, they have to learn how to survive. Why can't it be their turn?! I helped L because I was generous and liked him. I wanted to give him a fighting chance. And the only reason I'm staying here is because of Near! I never said not once that I didn't agree with Kira. I understand why and right now, it's making more and more sense! You can't tell me that I'm lying right now!" Beyond yelled, huffing.

He didn't know what he'll do if something were to happen to Near because of some stupid humans. This fight was only going to get bigger and worse. Right now, many wolves across this country were hearing what Kira was doing and joining in. Many were tired of hiding and dying.

They wanted justice and peace. Why couldn't they have that? "And you think running away will save you? You run now, you'll be running for the rest of your life. Face it, there will never be peace and justice for what they have done to us. But think of humans like Aiber, Matsuda, and the others that are helping us. Do you really want to abandon them?" Matt asked softly, but he couldn't deny what Beyond said.

He had the urge too, but he can't just leave them behind. He had to fight. Maybe it was teachings of what's right and wrong that makes him stay on L's side, but still, a part of him knew he wouldn't mind joining Kira for revenge. He already did in that first massacre, nothing was stopping him from joining again. That's when he realizes L must really trust him and Beyond.

"Hey Beyond, judging from what we did earlier in that fight and L trusting us with weapons he knows we can use, I think L is testing us if we'll kill him for Kira," Matt spoke, Beyond pausing. Aiber looked at them. Matt wasn't wrong. Both Aiber and Beyond had experience with killing humans, even if for different reasons, and with the pressure of tomorrow night's fight, L would try to question Matt's trust right now.

He and Beyond fought and killed those humans in the earlier massacre, both of them overwhelmed by the speech Kira made. Only Near didn't attack, just walked away and cried. Matt and Beyond participated and helped Kira, and L may be wondering if they will do it again.

Matt smiled and cried softly. "No offense, Aiber, but humans are horrible," Matt said. Aiber chuckled. "I can't blame you," Aiber said. Matt looked at Beyond, who was already looking at him. 

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready to die for L. I don't plan on leaving his side. When I hold a gun, I do it to protect him. He's my family, and I'm sure he thinks the same way for all of us." Matt said. Beyond stayed quiet, having no words to say, but felt the same way as Matt. But still...  


_"Well, now you have me. So depend on me more, okay?"_  


Beyond has Near and Near trusts and works for L without question. If Near is ready to die for L, Beyond can do the same. "Yeah," He said softly. Aiber breathes out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. These wolves, L's pack, L, were strong and loyal even though the people they were protecting were hurting them too.

He had respect for them. And even if one day L's pack decides to abandon them, Aiber feels like he will still have respect for them. Right now, they were going to try, and how long they were going to try was up to them. Either way, he was thankful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I might give you all the choice if they should run away for a short period of time or stay and fight. 
> 
> I'll give y'all the choice in a few chapters. 
> 
> It might make this work longer, but I really don't mind.


	27. Chapter 27

L was eating his strawberry cake, wondering if he should up his diet and eat more protein when he heard someone's throat cleared behind him. He turned around and saw Near bloody and bruised.

Naked as the day he was born, a big bruise was forming over his rib cage that was black and blue, scratches near his shoulders and back that was torn open, his hands stained red and shaking by his side, and one huge cut on his face. His hair wasn't white anymore, now a light shade of pink. Near stood there shaking and lightly huffing.  


His precious beta.  


Near tried to come closer but stumbled. L shot off his chair and caught Near, Near automatically seeking comfort in L's body. L felt nothing but rage coursing through his veins but held Near like a precious flower. "M-Matsu, he and I..." Near tried to speak but was too tired to try. He got Matsuda to safety with the other officers.

Much like L, they were pissed while they got their cop some help. But still, Matsuda wasn't in good shape. He got up after Near had to take the two guys, and helped out. When Near couldn't fight them as a wolf, he painfully changed to his human form and helped out. Matsuda got stabbed though and was losing blood during that time.

It scared Near, his mind so set on protecting Matsuda. The other wolves came then, the two younger people leaving while the older males got arrested. Near didn't stay to give his interpretation of what happened, only holding onto Matsuda and giving him help. 

His feet hurt, his body was tired, he was angry and sad this had happened, but when Matsuda passed out, Near nearly cried. The other cops and their wolves caught up to him, Near's footsteps too wobbly to move faster, and helped out. Near stayed with them until he was sure his officer was safe, then escorted by the wolves back to headquarters.  


He never felt so tired.  


But... the innocent lives were what matters.  


L couldn't see nor think that at the moment. He let out a low growl that made Near shivered, but L nuzzled him to calm him. Carrying Near back to his seat, L turned on the intercom. "Beyond! Bring all my wolves back here right now! There will be no barrier tonight. Matt, I want to be broadcasted as soon as possible! Aiber, bring a doctor and their immediate family here. Also, yours as well if they are here in this town!" L demanded, leaving no room for anyone to question him. 

Beyond, Matt and Aiber shivered. Beyond and Matt looked at each other. L sounded pissed and whenever L was pissed, it was when they were always reminded that L really was an Alpha, despite his calm and collected nature. The three left to do what they were told. Back with L and Near, Near looked up at L in confusion.

"You can't," Near said softly. L nuzzled him again. "Really now? Near, I hope you don't think I'm the good guy here. I'm not. Just someone who just wants to help out. To be honest, I'm a monster just like Kira." L explained. Near couldn't help but purr at the scent L gave out, a feeling of protection surrounding him.

"But you have a better sense of judgment than Kira. Are you really going to abandon the humans? The innocent ones?" Near asked. L held his beta close. "I want these people to understand that they have a powerful ally on their side. I won't stand to protect the ones that hurt my wolves. I'm not getting paid for that. It's the cops duty to serve and protect. I just wanted to help. I'm sorry, Near, but sometimes pain is the best teacher for hardheaded individuals like them." L spoke.

He heard Near whined, L laying a kiss on his head, smelling the scent of his and Matsuda's blood on him. "I thought about that too when I was attacked, but when I was standing there with Matsuda, I couldn't abandon him. There are good people, L. Just test them like you test us." Near requested, looking up at L.

L looked down at him, Near's face bruised and swelling a bit, but still standing for humans. To be honest, it was thanks to Matsuda that Near was thinking of it. Good people like him exist. L sighed, feeling slightly calmer, but he wasn't changing his mind. "Alright," L responded. It was then Aiber ran with Beyond and Matt, who was on the phone, to L's room, pausing when they saw Near in L's arms.

"NEAR!" Beyond yelled, running up to take Near from L. Beyond wanted to cry. He wasn't there for his mate. His boyfriend. "Who fucking did this?! I'll kill them!" Beyond shouted. His hands shook with rage, holding his mate. Near smiled and nuzzled his mate. "Don't worry, I'll handle it. And I'll include your request, Near." L said, looking at Matt type away on the computer.

"What request? Near, you sweet beautiful asshole, what did you request? Because I know you will still show mercy." Beyond accused. Near coughed up a bit of blood, Beyond holding him tighter when he saw. "You are too good for this place," Beyond whispered. Near smiled. "I want cuddles," Near requested. Beyond smiled. He was liking this softer side of Near. 

"Anything you want," Beyond promised. The doctor finally arrived, Aiber catching Beyond's attention. "We'll be going," Beyond announced, then carried Near out of the room. L looked at Matt who gave him a thumbs up and a mic. L looked at Aiber. "Anybody you want to bring over here for safety? It's going to get crazy tonight." L asked. Aiber shook his head and smiled.

"No. But on the behalf of the people that do respect you and your wolves, we're sorry. I know you have to do this for them to understand, but please don't hate the ones who hoping and depending on your protection." Aiber requested softly. L nodded.

"L, two minutes," Matt told him. L nodded and straighten out his thoughts. But Aiber and Near were right. It was his main reason for protecting this town in the first place. But after seeing his beta badly hurt, he lost it. He wanted to share the pain with those who hurt his pack, but ten times more.  


But there are people that don't deserve that.  


On the computer screen was a pair of wolf eyes in a dark background with his signature white letter sitting in the middle. He knew Kira's followers or Kira himself was watching. He was hoping for that. But part of him hoped that his voice could reach out to Light as well, but shook his head. 

It was Misa's decision, not his own. It was the sad truth, but L trusted her judgment. He can only plead silently for Light to make the right choices. "Three, two, one," Matt count down, then pointed at L. Sparing a look at Matt, he could feel Matt's tension about his best friend being attacked. L was sure Matt knew what L was about to do but still stood by his side. All his wolves did.  


He has such an amazing and loyal pack.  


"Hello there, I'm the head Alpha that's working with the police to keep you and this town safe. But as of right now, we will not be protecting you tonight. I received word of my wolves being attacked and I won't stand for that any longer. So as of now, there is no curfew. You may do what you want. Have a party, walk in the streets, do as you please."  


...  


"But if the enemy decides to attack tonight, you have my word that I will stay out of the way. My wolves will not protect you as you wanted. We will stay to ourselves like plenty of you have said. My wolves will not be dying for selfish reasons like your own, but for the safety of their home, that is, if they want it."  


L gave a few seconds to let those words sink in. He meant it and he hopes this town understood what it meant.  


"Understand, I'm not your savior nor your hero. I'm not the good guy here. Just someone who wants to help. I'm not even getting paid for this. I'm a monster, just like Kira, so be grateful that I am on your side. So as someone who wants to help, I will set up a safe haven for anyone who wants my help. The recreational center will be open for anyone who wants it and will be guarded by my wolves for any incoming threat. It's your choice."  


L could hear Aiber sighed in relief, and Matt sighing as well.  


"I understand that there is a holiday tomorrow, but due to this situation, I advise you to stay indoors. If you don't, whatever happens tonight, will happen tomorrow. Again, I will not have my wolves dying for selfish reasons. It's your choice." L finished off, his voice steady and calm.

Matt looked over and saw L's eyes bright, eyeing the screen. He wasn't only warning the town, but he was baiting Kira to come for him. But not only come for him but to torment this town. Give this town a taste of the horrible fate that may happen if they don't listen.

Kira has the advantage if he decides to overwhelm the rec center, assuming if L was going to put a smaller number of wolves guarding the place. Matt shivered. A monster was a very fitting title for L. A good guy or a hero wouldn't wish this on anyone.  


\-------------------------------------------------  


Any beta and omega who watched the broadcast shivered at the tone L used, even if it was spoken calmly, it still held a threat to them. Any Alpha who watched growled at the news, a few getting angry and pissed, yelling at the screen. But any Alphas that were like L, calm, collect, and not allowing rage to take over, understood the news.

A few families talked at home and packed their things and headed to the rec center. As promised, L's wolves set up cots and bedding. It was a sad sight to see. As the families filed in with their families, the wolves that were there at the time stood stiff and watched them closely.

They weren't fully done setting up and a little outnumbered. They heard what happened to Near, and as nice as they wanted to help, they didn't trust the humans at all. As for the families, the alphas stood to protect their families, any omegas, and kids, hiding behind them.  


Both sides were afraid.  


It was two hours after the broadcast did Matt and L walked in to overlook the process. They could cut the tension with a knife. Both sides standing apart with a slight sense of doom coming.  


Good.  


L walked up to the families. "Welcome. I want to thank you all for coming here. Coming here means you respect my wolves. And if you can guess from my voice, I am the one who made that broadcast." L introduced. The families looked between themselves. 

L knew he was risking himself by exposing himself, but he didn't have to look behind himself to feel his wolves openly glaring and ready if anyone tried to attack their head Alpha. It would be a stupid move. One individual walked up and stuck out his hand. "On behalf of all of us, we're sorry for any mishap from before. We hope you can help us and protect us as well as our families." Said the human.

He smelt like an alpha but was submissive enough to listen to L. L took his hand, a build of trust between them slowly started calming the tension in this place. "My main beta and one of the officers were attacked this morning. I'm sorry this has to happen, but I will not risk my pack." L explained.

The man nodded. "I understand," then the man looked behind L and let go of L's hand to bow, causing L's wolves to gasp. "We're sorry for any pain that was given to you!" He spoke loudly. One by one, the families bow to the wolves, each saying sorry. L looked behind him at his wolves and saw them crying.

Tears streaming down their eyes, a few bawling, and falling to their knees. Some people in his pack didn't choose to be a changeling, some were bit then outcast by their families. Some were abandoned thanks to hunters and immediately orphaned.

L looked at Matt, who cried and was trying to keep his whimpers low. Matt, his distant nephew, his mother killed by a hunter and his father not around, finally got the apology he needed to hear years ago. "T-Thank you." L said, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat.

The man in front of him stopped bowing and looked at L with a soft smile. He held out his arms and L was a bit confused before he was pulled into a hug. Matt watched L changing from being shocked to a few tears slipping down his cheeks. He took back what he thought.  


L was a hard individual, but not a monster as L thinks of himself.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness! 137 kudos! Thank you all so much for your love and support! You guys really make me happy.

When nightfall came, Light knew something was wrong. The wolves that guarded the town were gone and he could see party lights and people out on the street. He knew L didn't leave but did he really abandon the humans? 

He grimaced. Tonight was going to be a blood bath. Kira, Mikami, and Mello walked up to him, stopping next to them at the edge of the woods. Light's ears perked up when he heard L's voice. Mikami was holding a cell phone, a video playing loud and clear. He listened to it.  


_"Understand, I'm not your savior nor your hero. I'm not the good guy here. Just someone who wants to help. I'm not even getting paid for this. I'm a monster, just like Kira, so be grateful that I am on your side."_  


Light frowned. He never considered L to be a monster, but then again, he hasn't been with L that long. Light looked at Mello, who was already looking at him. Mello walked up behind him and nuzzle his ear and neck, Light frowning. He saw Mello eye Kira, who let out a quiet growl.

"You're heat is coming. In a few days if no one tries to touch you that is," Mello told him. Light's scent was light but enough to affect an Alpha if he was close. That's why Mello started rubbing his scent on Light. Light acknowledged quietly, then turn his attention to Kira.

"What are you planning on doing?" Light asked. Kira looked at the town. "I'll play along. Three groups will focus on the people, one group for L's sanctuary." Kira said, Mikami nodding. "Why not focus on L? You can get him cornered right here." Light asked. Kira shook his head.

"L wasn't lying when he said that he was a monster like me, though a bit bold to call himself my equal. L will guard it to his fullest and may be able to corner us if he has backup. If he's guarding the town, which is a bigger area, he can't focus on one spot. We can attack him in multiple areas. Like, divide and conquer. It's better if he's spread out for us. And Mello, I want you to lead group two's attack. It's a simple task. Just know when to draw back if trouble comes." Kira said, Mello, growling at him.

He held Light tighter, Light flinching when he realized Mello was still naked. "Why?" Mello asked. Kira smirked. "Mikami has been telling me nothing but good things. That maybe you can even rival him. As an Alpha, you should know how to control a small pack. This is a good opportunity for you." Kira explain. Mello buried his head on Light's neck. He knew what Kira was doing, separating Light and him from each other to get rid of a chance for them to bond.  


As if Mello wanted to.  


But still, Light's heat is coming. Tomorrow or the day after at least. Light leaned his head back on Mello's shoulder, quietly telling him to go. "It'll be fine," Light reassured. Mello grumbled but accepted Kira's request. "Alright, c'mon Mello, let's gather the wolves. And you can try out that sniper and see if any cops are watching the field." Mikami said.

Mello grumbled, kissed Light's cheek, glared at Kira, then walked off. Light chuckled. He really did treasure his friendship with Mello. There was a small bit of silence long after Mikami's and Mello's footsteps were gone, Light trying to figure out his next move. It sucked that his heat was coming and L wasn't here to help him.  


He wasn't sure if L would help him.  


"Do you really think you are going to get this town and start a revolution?" Light asked, mostly because he couldn't stand the silence. "Maybe, nothing is for certain. But You can't ignore that I have support around the world, Light. Even long after I die, the fight will continue. I guess you can say that I still win even long after death. I can't ask for anything better." Kira said calmly.

Light couldn't help but agree. He did speak up on a serious issue, but Light did wish it was done another way. A compromise or a understanding. But he guessed even if it was done that way, there still would be bloodshed. There wasn't an easy way. "Hey, Light, are you ever planning on going back to L?" Kira asked. 

Light's hand instantly shot to the bite mark. His heart still raced for him. "What gave you that notion?" Light asked. Kira looked at him. "Curious. Your heat is coming. Unless you're willing to go through it alone." Light swallowed, smelling Kira's scent.

"I'm not looking for a mate, especially not now," Light told him. He silently cursed himself for being an Omega, even if it was out of his hands. "You don't think I can protect you. Both you and future pups. It would be your first litter, right?" Kira asked. Light looked at Kira, who was facing him.

"It would, but no mating for me," Light said. Kira lifted his chin and planted a kiss on his lips, Light feeling fear crawl through him. "I'll be sure to take care of you when we do," Kira whispered, making Light's skin crawl.  


When?  


But Light already said no.  


Light was already thinking of a plan to get away from him when his heat comes, not wanting Kira to be around when he's helpless. Light walked off, Kira leaving him be. Light sighed. 

If anything, during his heat, he wanted L. He wanted to feel his hand, his touch, his words, not another alpha. Not Kira. Light rubbed his neck, feeling exposed. He really can't have Kira biting him either. As he walked by, there was a pair of eyes on him. Light might not live long to see L again.  


\--------------------------------------------  


As expected, the town went wild. The partying, the drinking, the freedom they really thought they had. Matt next to him at the window at headquarters. They were in Near's room, making sure he was getting enough sleep, while Beyond led the defense of the sanctuary.

Matt wasn't sure if that was a good idea, but L trusted the man. As much as he hates humans, he loved Near, and Near fought to protect the innocent. Beyond was going to do the same. L looked at Matt, who looked worried at the people in the streets. L chuckled. 

"You should go. I think tonight you'll see your boyfriend acting out in rage." L told him. "How do you know?" Matt asked. "Mello's previous family wasn't the best, and I found him when he was younger and lashing out to them. This is a good opportunity he won't pass up. So, go tell Mello's parents to leave and wait for him there. Thank me later." L instructed.

"Why don't you come?" Matt asked. He was sure Mello would love to see L again. L looked back at the window. "I think you'll be more influential to him than me. Besides, he's not the one I want to see." L excused. Matt frowned. "Maybe Mello can help," Matt insisted. L shook his head.

"No, I'll see Light in about two days. That's if he shows up. If he doesn't, then it means he's dead. I don't think Mello would ever forgive me for that. But anyway, go on. You'll be late. Have a good night." L dismissed. Matt wanted to say something more but didn't know what. So he walked off. Maybe he can talk to Mello about it. 

"Oh, and Matt?" L called out. Matt paused at the doorway. "Yea?" He asked. "Take a gun. If I'm wrong, you'll need it." L informed him. Matt clenched his fist. As he walked out, he hoped and prayed to any god listening that his Mello was still the same kid when he first met him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below what you think so far! Fight scene and smut next chapter! 
> 
> Love you all so much!!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty long chapter ahead.

Everyone was out and freely walking around town. They went to the bar, partied in the streets, just loads of teenage craziness, stressed-out adult's drunkenness, and kids tucked away in their bed with a book, phone, or game hidden under the covers. The two teens from before walked around with a group of friends, beer bottles in their hands, and a lot of foolish ideas of what they wanted to do with their significant other. 

They told their friends about confronting the white wolf and cop with two other adults, laughing at the harm they were in, but got away when the wolves came to help them. "To that dumb wolf and stupid cop!" The male teen cheered, his girlfriend and friends cheering and drinking to that.  


On the other side of town, Beyond sat outside of the recreation center, not really liking that he had to protect these people, but Matt put in a good word about them, and Near fought for the innocent people's sake. 

"They aren't totally bad. You can't hate them all when some of them are on your side," was what Near told him before resting. Beyond promised to protect these people for Near, so he could come back with good news. He looked towards the direction of the woods and growled. It was going to get messy.  


Meantime, Matt told Mello's parents to either go to the sanctuary and be protected by wolves, or go to the neighbor's house if possible. "Mello will be back and he will try to kill you. He's not a normal boy anymore. He's a wolf now." Matt explained.

What he heard next nearly pissed him off. "Those blasted wolves are taking over everything! Mello was a hard enough child as it is, of course, joined the wolves. He would've been better off dead, I tell ya."  


...  


Matt directed them to a neighboring house towards the middle of town. Mello won't have the pleasure of killing them but someone will. Matt watched them go before closing up. He looked around, the realization that he was in Mello's old home hitting him. Looking around, he didn't see any pictures or even notes about him. Figures, they never missed him.

He went upstairs and chuckled at the door that had the sign Keep Out on the front of it. He opened the door and all he smelled was Mello's scent. His parents probably never came in so Mello's scent never tampered. Walking around the room, he saw pictures of Mello as a child and a few with Light as well. 

Pictures of rock bands were on the wall and a litter of dark clothing in the closet and floor. He picked up a shirt, catching a glimpse of a bag under the bed. Matt squatted down and pulled it out, opening up to a bunch of candy, mainly chocolate. Matt laughed.

He guessed Mello was hyper enough, of course, his parents would ban him from eating sweets. Matt pushed the bag back, then looked at the shirt. He sniffed it, the faint smell of Mello still there. It calmed him, a smile gracing his lips. He misses his Mello, his sweet, crazy, Mello. He looked around some more, finding a few kid toys, outfits, and apparently lube in his drawers.

Matt blushed. His young Mello... was sexual. It made him wonder how did Mello handle his rut before he met Matt. Matt wince. Probably not good since he didn't have good parents. Probably lashed out more and gotten punished for that. Well, he was an Alpha. 

Still, that saddened him. Matt looked up at the drawer when he heard howling, Beyond's howl followed by the sound of others. Matt rushed downstairs and to the back door. Looking at the clearing that separated the town from the woods, under the cover of night, came Kira's wolves. 

Lot's of them. Beyond was the only warning the people on the streets had to get to cover. Matt felt his heart race. He hurriedly closed the door and locked anything that could open. He closed the curtains and waited downstairs. Then came the screams. It was the first of many to come.  


\------------------------------------------------  


The town was in mayhem, drunkards getting pounced on, people running and banging on doors, some wolves crashing through windows. To Mello, this was hell. Well, he been in hell before. Familiar faces morphed to fear when they were outnumbered. The feel of teeth gripping fleshing, the feel of skin tearing as blood spilling to the ground. 

Red, the once clean ground was painted red. Mello looked at the area he was in, knowing it was close to home. He huffed and looked around, his wolves doing pretty good. He stalked off in that direction, his paws and mouth covered in blood. This town never cared for him, always thinking he was just going to be a menace to society, will go to juvie, then jail one day.  


HOW IN THE HELL WAS HE SUPPOSED TO FEEL?!  


They never asked about him, his home life, nothing! It was the opposite, Light being the only friend he had. Mello growled. He'll make them pay, oh yes, with blood that can't even cover up his misery of childhood. Two other wolves joined him, but he snapped at them.

This will be his enjoyment, alone. When he saw the house, he didn't halt, only spreading up until he smashed through the window. Mello didn't could hardly feel any pain, snarls coming from his lips and ears back. He wasn't open for discussion.  


Then he heard gun readied.  


Mello looked over to none other than Matt, the only one in the house, pointing a gun at him. "Mello?" Matt said in horror. Mello blinked, wondering if he was dreaming. Mello made a move to go to Matt. "Stop! Don't move!" Matt shouted, his voice shaky. Mello whined. 

Matt shook his head. Mello couldn't help it, he had to speak to his Beta. Bones morphing, muscles aching as his body change was a familiar feeling now, not hurting as much. "Matt," Mello said carefully, holding his hands out. 

His hands and feet were stained red, Mello could only guess his mouth was as well by the taste of blood in his mouth. Mello straightened up. The only Alpha Matt really know was L, who was more controlled than Mello. Mello will never reach that point even if he tried. He walked towards Matt. 

"No! Stop!" Matt said backing up until his back hit the wall. Mello ran up to him. "No-" Mello kissed him, using his bloody hands to hold Matt as soft as he can, his kiss could only be described as tender.

Matt cried quietly, then held Mello close, not wanting to let go. Mello moved his lips to Matt's cheek. "You're so different. When you came in, all I saw was madness. I didn't want to see that." Matt explained softly. Mello laid another kiss on Matt's cheek.

"Matt, I'm not L. I'm going to be aggressive, mean, and maybe... a horrible being of an Alpha. But I need you to know that I would never hurt you nor my family. Mikami can teach me the worse shit in the world, but I will always touch you softly and kiss you with all the love I have in my heart. I love you, Matt." Mello told him. Matt hugged him.

"I miss you, Mello," Matt said, rubbing himself on Mello, smelling briefly of Light. "I miss you too," Mello said, exposing his neck as Matt kissed his neck. It was weird. All the horrors that were going on outside, and here they were, in their own bubble of love and safety in the same house that Mello spent in misery in. Mello wanted to laugh.

"What happened to Light?" Matt asked. Mello sighed and moved Matt's face to see his face. "He'll be fine. C'mon, I want you now before I have to go back." Mello said changing the subject. He only hoped softly Light was going to be alright.  


\-------------------------------------  


Aiber and L, sat around Near quietly, Aiber looking numb to the yelling and crashes that were going on outside. "Are you okay, Aiber?" L asked. Aiber shrugged. "Can we call ourselves okay when all of this is familiar?" Aiber asked. L didn't answer. Well, it depends on how you viewed what's okay. To anyone normal, this was hell. But to Aiber, this was nearly a normal day.  


Perhaps they weren't sane after all.  


"Are you going to help the ones that will run to the sanctuary for safety?" Aiber asked. L shrugged. "That depends on Beyond. The humans, they forgave us and all, and Near is already prepared to fight for the innocent. But Beyond is the one who hates humans with a passion. The ones inside the building already have his approval due to Matt and me. As for the ones outside, let's all hope he has a heart." L explained. 

Aiber wasn't sure if he liked that answer. "Why have you been testing your own wolves?" Aiber asked. L balled up on the chair, resting his chin on his knees. "I don't trust no one. Before all of this, I was a loner. Lone Wolf, was my nickname. Now here I am with people I know and have figured out. Beyond is dangerous but influential. You just have to say the right thing. Near is cold-blooded and focused on facts, but his emotions come out in his own way. Matt is laid back but doesn't like an unstable environment. He likes stability until he's put in a corner. Then he's reckless. Mello though, is reckless through and through, his emotions very strong along with his mindset. But he gets too tunnel vision if really upset." L explained, then smirked.

"Near, Matt, Mello, and Beyond could be greater than me if put all into one. We'll if they listen to each other. But I test them because of their flaws. I sent Matt to face his worse nightmare of seeing Mello unstable. I told him to take a gun to see what he'll do. He's not back yet so he's fine with Mello. And Mello learned how to not get tunneled vision. If he was he would've been pissed off at Matt and attacked him. I sent Near with the gentlest cop, and Near experienced a strong surge of emotion to protect him, which was needed so Beyond would listen to Near about there being good humans existing as well. I just wish it wasn't as gruesome." 

L spared a look at Near, who slept. "Now it's up to Beyond to open up and decide for himself if those humans that didn't listen is worth living in his eyes. If he does, we'll win the fight. If not, well, it'll be a great loss to the humans and wolves alike." L finished explaining. Aiber scratched his head. "I understand each of their tests is connected, but why?" Aiber asked.

L smiled. "Because each of them was considering if Kira was right. If I didn't do this, Beyond would've run away with Near, Matt would've joined Kira and Mello was only to get worse with his attitude. But if Beyond can change, it's a start on forming a peaceful bond between humans and wolves. He needs to change in order for us to survive." L said.

"Are you not fighting to kill Kira?" Aiber asked. "Maybe I was in the beginning, but his message has already gone global. Killing him won't do anything." L told him, Aiber soon agreeing. L perked up when he heard howling, but not from the town, but from Misa. L sighed and got up. 

"What's wrong?" Aiber asked. L started undressing. "I tested my mate as well, who's with Kira. I was hoping to wait until after the fighting to see him, but it seems I need to go get him." L said, slightly not wanting to see Light yet. Mentally, he was prepared, but not emotionally.  


Still, No one touches his Omega.  


\----------------------------------------  


Beyond didn't hold back on his attacks, two other wolves always staying by his side so it was three to one. What complicated things were humans trying to fight their way past them.  


Nope, Beyond attacked them too.  


The sounds of screaming and pain were music to his ears, his mouth tasting blood and flesh. It made him so excited. _That's right bitches, come right here_ , Beyond thought, driving them away. 

He forgot how good it felt to fight and take a beating. He dodged a couple of wolves trying to corner him, the two that flanked his sides coming to help him out. One pulled his tail, the other aiming for the neck, Beyond helping to get the wolf on the ground and tear him apart, taking frantic hits by the paws until the wolf fell still.  


"Help!"  


"AH!"  


"Keep Running!"  


Beyond turned towards the voices, ready to scare them off, but saw one holding a kid. Well, he was until one of the enemy wolves pounced on him, dropping the child. 

It was then Beyond felt time slowed down. He looked at the child, so clueless, looking around as the guy screamed in pain not too far. The child, who was about to cry at the scary noises and a wolf coming for the child.  


Closer.  


Closer.  


The child looked over and...  


\-----------------------------------------------  
Disaster was happening everywhere. L was heading towards the woods, Beyond fighting at the sanctuary, Kira and Light in the woods, and here was Matt, getting pounded by a kid younger than was in a kid's bed.  


Romantic.  


Mello didn't allow him to think, ramming his cock into Matt with everything he has, Matt losing reality under him. His hole stretching around Mello, his thrusting merciless as the bed creaked and threaten to break, but his touch was soft as Mello touched Matt's body.

Everyone was screaming and dying, and Matt might die the best possible way. Blood was being spilled on the ground while Matt's cock cried for attention. "Mello~!" Matt moaned, hands gripping the sheets. Mello lifted his leg and put it on his shoulder, kissing and nipping Matt's inner thigh. Mello wished they had all the time in the world and more to treasure Matt, feeling everything rushed in the most perfect way.  


Well, he never had sex before so...  


...  


He did everything he wanted for Matt. He touched Matt's skin, pinched those cute nipples, and tried to thrust in the area that made Matt moaned louder. He silently did thank L's sex-ed lesson though. It made all this makes sense. "Shit, Mello!" Matt cursed.

That was the other thing. Matt was squeezing so tightly around him. He never wanted to leave that precious lubed hole, so warm and pulsing around his cock. It made him want to spill, but he wanted to see Matt cum first. Mello groaned and bite on the tender flesh of Matt's inner thigh, but not too hard.

Matt sighed in pleasure and sighed and sat up a bit, and gestured Mello to lean forward. Mello did so, Matt pulling him in a desperate kiss. Mello dropped Matt's leg to grip Matt's hips. Matt whined when Mello sped up. "You are doing so good, Mello. Shit, so good." Matt mumbled before moaning, his arms around Mello.

Mello whimpered. "I wanna cum. I need to cum." Mello pleaded. Matt hummed and stroke himself. "Go ahead and cum. I'll cum too." Matt promised. Almost like he needed permission, after a couple of thrusts, Mello came with a cry, Matt following behind as he bit down on Mello's shoulder. Mello clenched Matt's hips, riding out his orgasm. 

He kissed Matt until he relaxed and let go of Mello, falling back onto the bed. Mello smiled. "Do you have to go back?" Matt asked tiredly. Mello frown, not liking the reminder. It's about time to leave soon. "Yeah. But I have to tell you something. About the snipers." Mello said. Matt turned to him and focused on what Mello was about to say.

And Matt didn't like it at all.


	30. Chapter 30

"Do you love L?"  


Light froze at the voice, his walk to get away from the sounds of the town screaming in pain almost making him want to puke. But the question, that question, shook him more than it should, but he really couldn't stop it. Light looked over at Misa, who looked mad or disappointed.

"What did you say?" Light asked. She walked to him in days-old clothes, her blonde hair still pretty and curly, her eyes cold as she looked at Light. It didn't match her aloof and dunce attitude she played around others. "Do you love L?" She asked. 

Light turned away. "No," he lied. Misa chuckled. "Tell me the truth. And be careful, your answer might save your life." She threatened. Light looked back at her and glared at her, at the threat she gave him. Would L send someone to try to kill him? His mate? Well, Light never really acted like his mate.  


He shouldn't be as shocked as he felt.  


Misa sighed. "Alright, what's your plan? Why are you here?" She asked instead. Light looked around before answering. "I'm planning on taking over the pack after Kira is dead. I'm already building an image so it shouldn't take too much for them to be on my side." Light explained.

There were more details to it, but it was the main gist of his plan. Working with Kira makes him look like his equal. Misa blinked at him, looking at him in confusion. "How are you so smart, but an idiot? And L had to fall in love with you." Misa stated.

Light flinched. "What?" he asked. "You do understand that you are an omega. And you have only been a wolf for a small amount of time. Light, maybe that plan would work primarily with humans, who count on displays of knowledge and power no matter the status, but wolves, as soon as Kira dies, they will attack you and try to claim you. These people, respect you because of Kira, not because of who you are. Face it, you're an omega." Misa said bluntly.

Light growled and glared at her. "What does being an Omega has to do with this?!" Light yelled. "Everything! You want to be a part of L's life, the life of a wolf, being an omega is everything!" Misa shouted back, walking up to him. Before he could retort, she slapped him.

Light felt the sting, his hands shaking in frustration. He looked back at her but felt nothing more but to submit. She wasn't an Alpha nor an Omega. She was a Beta but wasn't used to this display of power. Matt and Near were more laidback and chill, but he couldn't sense it from her.

"I dare you to hit me. Try it." She dared. Light almost whimpered, either from his desire to hit her or the inability to hit her. She grabbed him by throat and pinned him against the tree. Light wheezed, feeling her grip tighten.  


But he fought against the hand, but not her.  


He wanted to cry.  


"With wolves, Light, Beta's constantly challenge the Alpha for the position and control of the pack. You want to submit because you never felt the demanding presence of an Alpha through a Beta." Misa explained. Light cried and begged for air as he clawed her arm for release.

Misa threw him down to the ground. "I guess, even less through a girl. L is a proper Alpha, Light. He doesn't use his power as an Alpha to control people but through reason. I fought him once, thinking he was weak, but he beat me into submission but praised me for testing him. That's the only reason he trusts me with this task." Misa told him.

"W-What task?" Light stuttered while trying to tell himself to gather himself. To stop wanting to bow and cower. He hates it! He hates being an Omega! He doesn't want this! "If you are not right for him, not on his side, he wants me to kill you," Misa said.

Light felt his heart break into tiny pieces. L... wants him dead? Misa kicked him on the side, but not too hard to break a bone. Still, Light felt his breath being knocked out of him.

"Do you understand, now? You have exceptional skills to use and determine people like L, but you have to understand that you have no control over Kira. None, Light."  


...  


"Not with wolves," Misa told him. Light finally cried and looked up at Misa. "Do you love L?" She asked again. Light nodded. He desperately did. His chest hurt from the thought that L might actually want him dead. That he sent someone to do it without question.  


No.  


L, please.  


"I said that you have no control, not with wolves. Kira and this pack rely on pure wolf instincts Light. You can't fit in with this and lead. Not as an Omega. But with L, who isn't commanding and based on reasoning and sound mind, your status as an Omega won't matter to him. He'll only view you as his lover and equal, Light. But you have to give him a chance." Misa said.

"A-A chance?" Light asked. "L told me he asked you what you wanted to do when he told you about your parents' upcoming death. You didn't even give him a chance to be your Alpha, to help you and protect you, and that extends to anyone you love, Light. For an Alpha and Omega to fully bond, you have to have trust with another. It's sad he sent me to see if you were worthy of living. So, what do you wanna do?" Misa asked.

Light got up to his knees and rubbed his side. "You fought L?" He asked. Misa smiled. "Yeah. He was known as the loner wolf with assumingly no pack. Like a freaking ghost. No one knew who he was, but they knew his father Watari, who was the only one who kept in contact with him until his passing two years ago. With his passing, L had to go back and take up the mantle of being the head Alpha. He had to fight the Betas and Alphas for the position. He won that fight." Misa said.

"Does that mean you're related to L since you were in his pack?" Light asked. "No. One of L's family members picked me up. I was a weak pup and they took me in instead of killing me. That's why I said you are better off with L. His family thinks like humans, but keep their animal instincts sharp. Kira depends on animalistic instincts and behavior while only a few certain wolves act as the brain like Mikami and soon Mello if he is thinking logically without leading with emotions. But anyway, I fought L, wanting control and watching him, who Watari constantly praise, fail for once. I'll never forget it. He fought as a man, barechested and surrounded by wolves. He radiated being in Alpha, his urge to control his pack. He pinned me down, gripped the nape of my neck, and growled at me as a man. Looking at his eyes, he scared me. It was wild, full of power. As a Beta, he almost made me feel like an Omega. I submitted that day and licked his cheek, ready to listen and follow his commands. Stupid thing was that after claiming the position as Alpha, he was calmer, mellow, but gave his pack a sense of security as he moved his pack to a new location. But whenever anyone threatens the one he loves, I always feel those eyes that scared me and it made me glad that he was on my side." Misa said, her eyes glazing over as she remembered those times, those feelings.

She felt loved. Light blinked, wishing slightly to feel what she was feeling. He always wanted it since he was young, to feel that love she had in her eyes. "I want to be with him. I want to have that. I want my Alpha." Light said quietly. Misa listened, then sighed.

"Fine. Go to the tent and get your things while I call for L to come. He can get you and you two can talk it out." Misa said. She offered a hand to help him up, Light took it with a blush. His throat, side, and face were sore, but... he was grateful.  


He was going to see L again.  


L...  


Does L hate him?  


"Hurry up and go. It won't be long until the wolves start coming back. Think about those things later." She said with a push. Light nodded and took off. His heart beat faster in his chest, scared, anxious, guilty, but he wanted his Alpha. L, he wanted L. He was going to see him.  


If only things went according to plan.  


Light felt his body surge at the strong scent of Kira surrounding the tent. Light collapse to the ground, and coughed, his body so eager to respond as Light tried to fight that feeling. Kira walked out and looked at him, and Light felt like he couldn't breathe.

The scent, his heat, it was coming too fast. His body felt weak. Light turned away and crawled wobbly away from Kira, but Kira easily caught up. "Where are you going?" He asked. Kira grabbed him by his hair, making Light whimper as Kira pulled him up. Again, he really hates being an omega. Light fought weakly, his mind slowly losing sanity at the scent.  


An Alpha.  


an alpha...  


alpha...  


...  


...  


Alpha!  


Light sniffed him, his hands that once tried to push Kira away now gripped and held on, his voice quietly pleading for Kira. Kira held Light against his body and kiss his lips. 

Light shivered, his hole begging for a cock as Light wet himself, the slick slowly rolling down his thighs. "A-Alpha~," Light moaned, his legs weak. Kira moved head over, exposing his neck. "Y-yes p-please! Bite m-me!" Light pleaded. Kira bared his teeth...  


...  


And looked up at the other strong presence and the Alpha was pissed alongside a girl that stood next to him. The Alpha aggressively grab his throat, his nails digging into the side of Kira's neck, as the Alpha brought Kira's face to his and growled.

Those dark eyes were wild and set on seeing Kira die right then and there. Light fell to the ground. "I'll be taking my foolish omega." Light perked up at the voice. He looked over and nearly cried. His Alpha. His Alpha! Light fled to him, stumbling.

"Alpha! You're here!" Light attached himself to L and took in his scent and kiss his neck. His Alpha! He's here! L felt his anger wavering while he smells his omega's scent fill his nose. Light needs him more. L growled, making Light stop and whimper.

"Nice to see you, L. Took you a long time to collect him." Kira said. L smiled, but his eyes focus in on Kira, waiting for the other to make a move. Kira shivered but smiled as well. L lived up to the rumors of being a ruthless Alpha when angered. It would be a pleasure to kill him.  


But not yet.  


Not now.  


"I had other matters to take care of than wonder what my Omega was doing away from me. But still, this is your chance to quit your foolishness as well. Pretty stupid to cause an all-out war against the humans." L told him. Light bit his shoulder lightly, L directing his attention to his omega in heat.

"We'll see tomorrow night," Kira said calmly. L frowned but threw Kira away like a rag doll, looking at Light and notice his state. Light might not make it to headquarters if they don't leave now. He scooped up his omega, who was nipping him for attention and walked away with what's his. When they were far away enough, Misa had to ask.

"Why didn't you fight him now, when we outnumber him?" L looked at Light. "I don't start fights, I just finish them and he knew better to start one after I grabbed him. And with Light going through heat, it makes my first priority to ease his needs, especially while I have him. If Light didn't run to me, perhaps I would've attacked him. One big detail is that I wouldn't need you to defeat him in one on one hand combat. So he's waiting for tomorrow night where he might have a slight advantage." L explained.

"It hurts," Light whimpered, his nips getting harder against L's skin. "What advantage?" Misa asked. L stopped walking and adjusted his hold on Light. "Fighting me as a wolf, it limits me. I'm more than proficient, but Kira is my equal in that area." L admitted.

Misa looked away in frustration. "Help... Alpha... It hurts..." Light whimpered. L cursed. "Go on ahead, Misa. We'll join you later." L told her, then ran off.

Light won't make it to headquarters, so he has no choice but to put distance between him and Kira. And a place for Light to lightly wash up afterward. With a place in mind, he picked up the speed. For now, his Omega needs him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light should be happy Misa talked him out of it. No Omega can lead a pack. In a pack, they are often targeted to be the stress reliever for the pack, often taking attacks from their own packs to help ease their tension. 
> 
> Smut next chapter aka what IWAD is waiting for. Lol


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!
> 
> Eat a lot of Food!

Light couldn't feel or notice his surroundings, all he ached for was release. If he noticed, he would've found himself at a little area with a beautiful pond, soft sounds of crickets and frogs, and lilies with a beautiful white flower on top of each. It was the pond he and Mello were trying to find when Henry first took them to the forest. It was beautiful, the night sky filled with twinkling stars and the grass soft to the touch.  


It was perfect for L to take him then and there.  


L didn't waste time with foreplay, Light's release coming fairly quickly after a couple of strokes to his cock. "AHH!" Light could hear himself yelling, a surge of pleasure shooting throughout his body.

"Alpha!" Light called for, his hands reaching the man over him. Under the moonlight, L was beautiful as the first time he saw him as a wolf. The feel of the ground, the scent of nature around him, the sight of his Alpha looking at him like in the den, everything so familiar that it makes him ache.

But the thought that he can have his wolf, his beast makes his aching so much better. "Take me, please? Alpha? L? Please don't leave me." Light pleaded. It not like L could go any way. Light had his legs wrapped around L's hips, his hands buried in L's hair.

L fought trying to put his feelings in just pleasuring Light. He was mad, pissed, everything Light had done to him needed to be discussed first and find out where he stood with Light. But the smell of slick, the smell of Light, what he was hearing and seeing...  


It can wait.  


L gave Light what he wanted, his lips claiming Light's, the messy kiss as their hands grew desperate, the fingers leaving trails of fire on their skin, making L growl and Light whimpering in return. L spread Light's legs wider to feel the glorious wet hole.

"Please! Your cock! Your knot!" Light shouted, feeling the pad of L's finger teasing his hole. "Already gushing, Omega. Your smell makes me want to knot you. You want kids?" L asked, but didn't really care for the answer. He knew.  


...  


L was losing his sanity too.  


"Yes! I'll take them!" Light agreed. L hardly heard, his mouth watering at the smell of Light. It was so sweet, so strong around Light's groin. "Fuck it," L muttered. Moving Light's legs to his shoulders, he lifted Light's hips to bring that sweet smell to his mouth.

"AH! ALPHA!" Light cried. His hole was so sensitive, but he felt the warm tongue lick him clean before diving in more of his slick. Light moaned, feeding L more as he came with a violent shiver. To L, Light's slick was sweeter than candy. It smeared on his nose, chin, and mouth, but it was addicting.

He made a mental note to let Light ride his face when he wasn't in heat. The thought made his already hard cock twitch with excitement. Feeling Light cum, L moved away from his hole and kissed up his inner thigh. Visually, Light was calmer, not desperate, but not fully satisfied either. "L?" Light questioned. What he got in return was the sight of L's eyes full of lust.  


Discuss later, got it.  


L put down Light's hips, Light sitting up to first lick up the mess L made on his face, then kissing L a little softer. He felt L grip his butt, squeezing, then separate his cheeks as he lifted him up. Light went along with it, reaching below him to align L's cock to his hole.

L let him down on him slowly. "L! Y-Your cock! Fill me!" Light begged quietly. L kissed Light's neck while Light focus on that sweet cock going deeper in him, his hole stretching easily for L as if he was meant to be in there. "Deep. Deeper! Go deeper!" Light demanded.

L growled and jerk more than half himself in. "AH! I'm sorry!" Light yelped, pressing kisses to L's shoulders. "Good, Omega," L said softly with a firm slap to Light's bottom. Light hummed in pleasure. L settled the rest of himself with a groan, Light's wet heat was too perfect to even think about leaving.  


Oh, he was going to knot this pretty omega.  


He was going to carry many of his children.  


"Move," Light whimpered, moving his hips lightly. L pressed him back down to the ground again, Light back to wrapping his legs around L. L gave a few thrust, Light's hands on his shoulders.

"L~," Light moaned, his hole tightening at the movement. "Mmm, Light. I wanna knot you. Stop me if you don't want that." L warned softly. Light only tightened his hold on L. "Don't stop," He responded. "Be my Omega," L pleaded.

Light wanted to say that he already was, but looking back, he wasn't a pretty good omega. Remembering what Misa said about giving him a chance, Light nodded. "Okay, I'll be your Omega. I promise. Please be my Alpha." Light said softly. L nodded with pleading eyes. Light kissed his lips, prompting L to move faster.

Light moaned, L's breath hitting his lips. L grip the ground, his hips moving on their own accord. He never knotted anyone before, stayed away a bit from sex unless to jack off himself. During his ruts, he would isolate himself, the only cries he heard that night was his own.

Now, with Light beneath him, telling him he wants this was motivating but it scared him. L didn't have a lot of trust for Light, but he couldn't deny that he wanted the Omega.

He wanted this Omega for years. It didn't matter if he didn't trust Light, so long as Light needed him, it was enough. His hips snapped harshly against Light's hips, now the one pleading for his knot, to make Light his. "Fuck, yes! Right there! R-Ri- Ah!"

L found Light's prostate, aiming for those nerves over and over. Light cried and clench onto L. L felt his knot growing and he wondered if he was making a mistake. Was this too soon? If he was with L longer, he wouldn't mind, but-  


Light kissed him softly.  


He knew what was going through L's head and it was his fault. But Light wanted this. If L thought this was trapping Light, it was fine. He'll prove himself. He'll be the omega. He'll stop doing things on his own and count on L more. His Alpha. 

"I love you, L," Light quietly said. He closed his eyes, feeling the knot and his hole tightened, not letting L escape. L whimpered. "I want this," Light confirmed again. He felt the knot press against his prostate, making Light gasped. L nosed the old bite mark.

"Make me yours again," Light told him, exposing his neck more. L was firmly stuck, L stilling but took hold of Light's cock and stroke him. "I'm gonna cum," Light warned. L felt the pre-come leaking from the head, L giving that area special attention before speeding up his stroked.

"L!" L bare his teeth and bit on Light, over the old bite mark. "AH!" Light moaned, biting L in return in pleasure as his nails dragged across L's skin. L's only thought when he heard Light was only one word:

Mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after tonight, Light was indeed pregnant. 
> 
> Sorry, this is a bit short. Enjoy your Thanksgiving. I'll try to update on Friday!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, I'm back. Sorry I was gone. Due to Personal reasons + Writer's block. 
> 
> Also sorry this is kinda short, but I like it so...
> 
> Enjoy!

L and Light went through several rounds of sex, three times L knotting him, so L knew by now, it was inevitable. Light was going to be pregnant. L looked at his worn-out Omega, napping on the ground. L didn't know how to feel about this. His omega, who he can't say he trusts, was going to carry his child. "Shit, Stupid L." L told himself. But again, the deed was already done.

Sighing, L picked Light up bridal style and carried him through the woods and to headquarters. Light nuzzled L in his sleep, both of them smelling like each other and sex. Again, he sighed. There wasn't much he can do now. "What did I get myself into."  


L arrived at Headquarters when the sun was on the horizon, some of his wolves recognizing him and letting him through. L went up a few flights of stairs until he was on the same floor of his office, but went to find Light a nearby bedroom. L open one of the bedroom doors, going in and laying Light down. Just before he turned away, he felt Light's hand on his arm.

"Stay. Cuddle me." Light said tiredly. L looked at the boy, then moved the hand that held him back. "I'm busy," L excused, then left, leaving behind a heartbroken Omega. L went down to the cafeteria, hearing everyone speak. He saw Misa, Matt, and Beyond with Aiber and Near, who seem to be in good spirits. Near was the first to see him.

"Welcome back, L," Near greeted, L pausing at the small child, no older than a year old, sitting on his lap, making grabby hands at Near's food. "Um?" L said. "Oh, Beyond saved her from being attacked. And now Beyond wants a child." Near explained. "She's our child, Near. Isn't she cute?!" Beyond said, full of happiness. He watched Near pick up the child, the child giggling at Near before going for the food again.

"Adorable, Beyond. And I'm proud of you. L, after saving the kid, Beyond helped the other humans get into safety. I'm so proud of you." Near spoke, feeding the child applesauce. Beyond blushed but looked at Near full of love. "Good choice, Beyond," L said, but Beyond waved him away, preferring to watch his lover and now child. L sighed. 

He wanted that, but Light wasn't someone he could see having a family with, but it was out of his hands now. Light was going to be pregnant with his children, and to be honest, he regretted it. "Hey L, what's wrong?" Matt asked. L went to sit down, Aiber getting up to prepare his food. "Light is here," L announced. Everyone looked at him, the only sound left was the sounds of food cooking and Near's child making happy noises. 

"He's here?" Beyond asked again, looking at Near and Mello, both of them looking to not like the idea of Light being back. "Yeah. Misa approves of him being back, but it was during his heat." L spoke. "L, did you..." Near asking the silent question. L couldn't look him in the eye. "Yeah," He answered. Matt sighed but smiled. "Congrats! I'm going to have a cousin! Or several." Matt said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I feel like I wasn't ready. Or if I did a bad thing. His heat triggered me for a moment so it's like my body decided before my mind could figure out what's happening." L explained, Aiber laying a tray of Oatmeal and yogurt with bacon and eggs on the side. "You know, nice things aren't always timed right. I don't know much of Light, but I do know that you love and care for him, even if you don't trust him. But you know, small talk can clear that up. And if Light loves you as much as you love him, I'm sure you two can clear things up." Aiber said, passing L a canister of sugar.

"Yeah, I didn't know I was going to be a daddy today, but I don't regret it. Near makes a great mom." Beyond said. Near frowned. "Papa is better, not mom. And I agree. Great things that happen aren't planned all the time." Near said. Then shrugged. "It would be nice if it was though," Near added. Matt chuckled, Misa joining and rolling her eyes. 

"Finally Watari gets to be a grandfather he always wanted," Misa commented. Matt laughed. "And I'll help take care of them! Fight off bullies and be someone they look up to!" Matt said, getting excited. L smiled. "Thanks, everyone." Near sighed, not wanting to be the one to break the happy atmosphere, but had to.

"Guy, we still have to worried about tonight's fight. The streets are clear with very few people shopping for supplies, and tonight is going to be a blood bath. What's our plan?" Near asked. Beyond frowned. Last night was hard enough to protect one place, but the whole town? "Actually, I spoke to Mello last night," Matt spoke up.

"You did?" Near asked, Beyond getting jealous of Near getting excited for another guy. "Yeah, said Kira and going to have a few people on guns in the woods. They'll be shooting the cops on the roofs, so if we can avoid that, it might give us leverage." Matt explained, L nodding while pouring a heaping load of sugar in his oatmeal. "We'll be ready," L stated. Then proceeded to share the plan.  


\----------------------------------------------  


Light slept pretty restlessly ever since L denied cuddling with him, but while mentally he was pretty upset, his body ached in a good way, causing him to moan when he stretched. His body was still pretty hot, but he was hungry too. He got out of the bed, seeing clothes set up in a nearby chair. Taking a whiff of it, he smiled that it smelt like L.

He put on the hoodie, underwear, and sweats, the clothing giving him a sense of safety in L's scent. He walked out of the room, immediately smelling bacon coming nearby. He followed the scent to L's office, a plate of bacon sandwiches piled perfectly next to L, who looking like he was checking the mail. "L?" Light voiced out.

L turned to him, then waved for him to come in. Light did so, his body taking him to sit on L's lap and nuzzle L, a small whine coming from his lips. "I'm sorry," Light said. L ignored him and lifted the plate of sandwiches. "Eat," He told him. Light pouted but took a sandwich, his mouth watering before he took a bite. L opened a letter and looked over it, Light trying to see who sent it, but L quickly put it up.

"We need to talk, Light," L started, putting the letter away carefully. "Okay, but can I say something first?" Light asked, finishing his first sandwich and getting another. "Sure," L said. Light took a couple of bites of his sandwich, L getting a napkin and wiping his mouth. 

"I'm sorry for what I did. It was stupid and selfish of me to try to do everything myself, especially when you asked to help me. I didn't mean to down you or not trust you, and I did a stupid thing of putting myself in danger. You are my Alpha and that means I have to trust you and believe that everything you are doing is in my best interest. So I'm sorry. And... And the baby thing, if you don't want this, I-I can get rid of-" 

"No," L interrupted. Light looked at L, holding his third sandwich. "I don't want you to get rid of our child. Yes, I'm mad at your actions, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you. We have tons of work to do to build our relationship, but... but I don't regret this. I don't regret claiming you as my Omega. I love you, Light." L said, Light crying on his lap.

Light wiped his eyes, L, again, picking up a napkin to wipe Light's face. "I'm sorry, L. I'm really am! I-I love you. I love you!" Light cried. L smiled softly and cuffed Light's cheek, pulling him in for a kiss. To L, there was no point in staying mad anymore. 

Based on this morning's discussion, there was no guarantee if L would live until tomorrow. So he picked up Light and walked the boy back to his room to make love to his Omega. This time, he had no regret in his actions.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short.

L had to say that the day went by slow, like the clock ticking towards doomsday, his death coming closer and closer. After easing his mate, he went ahead and talked to the policemen, working out plans and instructing his wolves the positions. Most of his were across the main entryway Kira's wolves came and gone if they tried. 

L had a few patches of wolves elsewhere just in case, with strict instruction to never leave until daybreak or they hear the howling of success. As the sun was dying, L stood in front of the window with a small smile. Light walked into his study, feeling worried about L. "Can't we just start our family elsewhere, together?" Light asked. 

L looked back with a grin. "Would you say that if you weren't pregnant?" L asked. "No, I would fight with you. So we die together. But I am. And to be honest, I still would fight along with you, but I already know your answer." Light said. L smirked. "Good," L said.

Light frowned. "I don't want to lose you, not when I have you right now. Tell me you'll come back." Light pleaded softly, hanging his head low. L fully turned around and walked towards Light, who was softly crying. He felt like all of this was his fault. Sure, this was going to happen anyway, but he played a part. Now, Light can't even fight or die with his lover.

"Please lie to me, and give me hope, L." Light begged. L lifted Light's head with his fingers underneath his chin, making Light look at him. "I won't lie to you. I'll come back to you and the pups. That's a promise." L said. 

"Promises break," Light told him. "This one won't," L assured. Light smiled. "Sure," he said before kissing L. L held his closely, remembering the taste, the scent, the feel of the flat body against his own.  


It will be round one day.  


As they separated, L gave him one more kiss to his forehead, then left. Light watched him go with a heavy heart at the doorway, Near walking up while holding his child. "He'll be fine. If L said he'll come back, he will." Near reassured, but even he can't help but think that someone will die tonight.  


\-----------------------------------------------------------  


Mello looked at the weapon in his hand. Tonight was the night. The first of many, but he held hope this one will be the only big fight. He got on his knees and smiled. He heard of Light going back, assuming because of his heat and Kira almost took advantage of him. He was happy.  


...  


"Will I go home too?" Mello asked out loud. He wanted another moment with Matt, to see Near again, to hug Light. Mello cried. Just for a moment, he let himself feel weakness, his hand shaking, tears pouring out of his eyes. Will he go home? He wiped his eyes, looking around. He was the only one on this site, like a spy, an intruder.  


He doesn't belong here.  


"Pull yourself together, Mello. This is for L. This is for... Matt. My Beta." Mello said quietly. Pulling himself together, he lifted his weapon. His only wish, even if it was his final one, was to see Matt one more time.  


One more time.  


\------------------------------------------------------  


Beyond left a while ago with the other wolves, waiting at the border of the opening between the town and the forest. He was in wolf form, waiting for the time to fight, but his mind drifted to Near and now his new child he apparently took in. Beyond may not like humans, but a baby is the most innocent among humans.  


_"A child? Why did you bring a child back, Beyond?" Near asked. "She was about to get ripped apart when her humans dropped her. I-I didn't want to see that happen." Beyond said as the child sniffled against his chest. Near raised an eyebrow. "Why her?" He asked. Beyond looked down at the child. "She's innocent. And when she saw me with my ears and tail, she didn't get scared. She smiled. And... I'm not a good judge of character either when it comes to humans, so why kill them all when I don't know who is innocent or not." Beyond explained. Near smiled. "Smart," Near commented. "Oh and... someone came up to me, admitting to seeing you get beat up after that night's fight was done. They were inside the sanctuary." Beyond told him. Near blinked but knew who he was talking about. The teenagers, that girl, and young boy. "And?" Near asked. "I let them live. They came forwarded and apologized. That's pretty brave of them. I walked away." Beyond said, holding the child that was wiggling. Near saw and got up, his injuries still needing healing. "Give her to me," Near said. Beyond did so, watching Near adjust and hold the child and looked at the precious face. "You hold her like this," Near said. Beyond looked at the scene, forever that picture was going to be burn into his mind. His sweet lover holding a baby girl with a little smile. "Can we adopt her? Please? We can teach her about human things and wolves, so maybe she won't hate our kind. Like a new generation type of thing, I guess. Um... I don't know the right words, but can we keep her?" Beyond asked, walking up and embracing Near, the child in the middle. "Sure, Beyond," Near said, making Beyond happy._  


His family.  


His family was waiting for him.  


And he'll make sure to go home to them.  


\----------------------------------------------------------------  


Matt was on his way, feeling just a bit scared. Tonight was the night someone was going to die, or badly hurt. He wasn't sure he was ready for death, but if it was for the greater good, then he has no choice. 

Still... He was to see Mello again. They haven't gotten together really, not intimately, but he did cherish the time he had with L, with Near, with Mello. His sweet Mello, who was anything but mellow.

He sighed. "I'll see you again, Mello. Whether in this life or the next. I love you." Matt said. He looked at the moon, thinking maybe Mello was doing the same.  


This life or the next.  


He smiled.  


He'll always love Mello.  


"Let hope this fight will be the last."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all have a Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa, or Hanukkah


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you all know I suck at fight scenes, so comment below if it sucks or something, but I'm trying my best 
> 
> *CRIES*
> 
> ...
> 
> Enjoy!! :)

With all his wolves lined up at the border, some part of his packs in other locations, L was prepared. His friends, Mello and Beyond who were wolves as were he and his pack, stood proudly next to him. His pack wore bright neon collars to stand out from Kira's wolves.

All they have to do is not get shot by one of their own. L thought one more time of his Omega, who was safe with Near. If things went wrong, he knew Near would keep him safe. 

Behind him, the town was like a ghost town, nothing but shadows with an occasional street light covering the ground. On the roofs were SUPPOSEDLY officers and civilians who wanted to fight for their town. L have guns on his side, but apparently, so did Kira.  


Kira.  


L growled, his wolves becoming alert as the pack of wolves bigger than L's arrived and lined up by the treeline. In the middle was their battleground. Kira, dark at night with rare red eyes, bared his teeth, giving L a chance to back out because of what looked like an obvious win for him.  


L did not.  


On all fours, L howled up to the moon, his pack following his example. They were going to stay in the fight. His howl echoed into the night so quiet, L was sure maybe even Light can hear him. Was his howl a last goodbye from L?  


L won't let it.  


Step one. The targets pop up on the roofs, the sound of gunfire loud and booming as bullets flew overhead. L wanted to smirk as he heard the returning fire to the roofs. As expected, Kira's shooters didn't aim for his wolves. Kira was to take pleasure in himself. 

He wanted L dead by his own hands. Still, they both had guns, but L still had more firepower in that regard. Even more, so that the returning fire from Kira's side was aiming at the roof. _Targets, so easy_ , L thought. To prepare, L had propped up human-shaped targets blacked out with paint to blend in with the night. 

The humans on L's side were in the houses or on the side, away from danger, and had time to find and shoot the enemy. L looked over at Matt, his reddish fur looking blood red under the moonlight. 

L knew he was worried for Mello, who was a shooter on Kira's side, but L had a plan for that too. All Mello has to do is stay alive. Kira snarled loudly, and that's when step two was to start. Leading his pack, he met his enemy in the middle, and the fight has begun.  


\-----------------------------------------------------  


Light, who was sharing a room with Near, heard everything. The howling, the gunshots, and he can only assume the fighting was starting now. He hated this. The feeling of helplessness as he had to sit and wait. That's not how he was. He understands he was still in mid-heat, taking meds to keep it down, but still.

He knew he was pregnant, but for fuck's sake, he needed to do something. He caught himself growling, Near watching while rolling dice. "You have to trust your Alpha, Light. What's the point of him being your Alpha if you have no faith?" Near said. "I know! But as his omega, I want to fight alongside him. I'm not a damsel." Light argued.

"You're holding his future," Near stated calmly, then looked at his dice. "There is no future for me if L dies. He was in my beginning, I refuse to live my future without him." Light said sternly. Near looked up at him, then stuck out his dice. "Pick a number, One to six. I'll let fate decide." Near said.

Light growled, but Near held his gaze. That's when Light realized Near was similar to both Misa and L. L was reason while Misa was demanding. Those eyes both full of reason, yet had enough forcefulness to match Misa. Like a quiet storm. Light shivered and looked away. "Snake eyes," Light said. Near stood up and dropped the dice. Then he faced the door. Light watched the dice.  


...  


"Do you know how to change into a wolf, Light?" Near asked. Light looked at the dice as it landed on a six, yet Near didn't see it, refusing to look. "It landed on a six," Light said. Near shrugged.

"A six is just three pairs of snake eyes. Do you wanna fight or not?" Near asked, looking back with a smirk. It was a slight moment Light saw how handsome Near was. "Definitely."  


\---------------------------------------------------------  


Mello was on the flat of his stomach, deliberately aiming for that fake target as the wolves ahead. Kira's only command: Don't shoot L. Mello looked at the other shooters next to him, then breathe. He changed his target and aimed at one of Kira's wolves.  


One  


Two  


Three  


Pow!  


Another Target.  


He kept this up for a while, his heart racing until he saw Matt, that redish fur looking so beautiful. That same fur that saved him all those years ago. That was his lover, snarling and fighting for his life. It was such a beautiful sight.  


Pow!  


Pow!  


Pow!  


No one was going to harm his wolf. No one. His wolf, his beta was fighting and Mello was going to be by his side, by any means necessary. Mello saw the other shooter on his right, eyed him. Then, Mello looking down his scope, saw Matt get shot. His heart hurt, but he wasn't dead.  


Pow!  


Pow!  


Pow!  


"Hey!" Mello heard from his right. He didn't stop. Matt was going to live dammit! Mello heard the guy on his right pull out a pistol. Mello knew he was going to be watched since Light left, but Mello didn't bother changing his plan. He heard the safety going off, yet Mello only focused on Matt. _I want you to be the last person I see. I love you. Stay alive, Matt. Stay alive,_ Mello thought. He heard the gun ready.  


_Matt..._  


Pow!  


\----------------------------------------------  


Beyond was in his element. He felt his nails digging into flesh, scaring others, and fighting others. He felt nearby of bullets going by him, but this only gave him excitement. He never feared death, he welcomed it whenever it was going to come. He was happy for the life he lived, his friends, his choices, Near.  


Near.  


He may not fear death... but he wanted to go back to Near. He wanted to see his lover, his child again. I want to live. So Beyond fought for his life, then saw Mikami, the blood-covered wolf. He and two wolves came for him, Mikami taking him head-on, the two trying to attack him in his blind spot. 

_Keep moving. Don't let them overtake you. Keep mov-_ , Beyond felt it, teeth burying in his hind leg. Beyond tripped. He tried to get up, but he felt like he was being kept down. _Near..._ , he thought.  


And like he was summoned...  


Beyond saw a white blur along with a brown wolf, attacking one wolf, the other running. Beyond had time to get up, watching the wolf get torn apart, the brown wolf next to him and growling at Mikami. The white wolf joined him snarling at Mikami, red around the face and eyes full of rage.  


Beyond never felt so turned on.  


Red, such a beautiful color on his precious white wolf.  


Now with confidence, Beyond held his ground, ready to take Mikami. With Near by his side and the brown wolf that smell like Light, he was ready to fight to his last breath.  


Oh shit.  


Light.  


...  


L was going to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in Spain
> 
> But the S is silent. 
> 
> Don't kill me! 
> 
> At least not yet.
> 
> We'll see how L, Matt, and Misa doing in the next chapter. And Mello... if he's alive.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this being short, Fight scenes aren't my favorite so I'm kinda less motivated. Mostly because it's hard for me, for someone who had never fought anyone in my life. 
> 
> Yep... No fistfights. And I definitely don't know how wolves fight. LOL. 
> 
> I'm trying.

L never thought this was going to be pretty, but it was quickly becoming ugly. Nothing but growling and noises full of pain and suffering. The night was filled with teeth, flesh, and blood, and L was trying his best to survive. Wolves came at him left and right, L mostly avoided them until he was face to face with Kira. 

Kira's eyes were red, his teeth bared as his drool fell to the ground. No one came between them as they ran to each other and clash. Claws and teeth dug into their fur, L fighting to stay on all four paws. "Die L Lawliet!" Kira growled, then came at him with full force...  


Only for Light to interfere and literally headbutt Kira's side, knocking him on his side.  


L didn't know what Light was doing here, knowing good and well that he was pregnant.  


...  


That damn Omega never listens.  


\----------------------------------------------  


Misa only had one job and she had to hurry. She ran past all the fighting wolves and into enemy territory, thankfully making it there unharmed. She had to look for one guy, a blonde with a gun, Matt's lover. L had pulled her to the side about that, knowing Matt who probably accepted that he may die tonight. 

But L, even if Light and Mello went behind his back, he still remembered little Mello looking up at him, deeming him as his new father and role model. He wasn't going to let down Matt nor Mello. She slowed her movements, hearing the sound of gunshots. Stepping softly on the grass, avoiding any sticks that may give her away. Then she heard it. "Hey!" She moved faster.  


Pow!  


Pow!  


The blond was on his belly, firing bullets from the rifle. The guy on the Blonde's right aimed a gun at him and...  


Pow!  


She shot the guy, Mello flinching thinking it was at him. The people beside Mello looked back at Misa, but Misa was already aiming at them, not wasting a bullet as she shot, each guy falling lump on their weapons, taking their last breath. Mello slowly raised his head and turned around to Misa.

"Are you Mello?" Misa asked. "Yeah?" Mello answered. "L sent me to make sure you're okay and help you. You focus on protecting Matt, okay?" Misa said, taking out a flare. She started it up and waved it, signaling to L's shooters to not shoot towards them and focus on the wolves now. Mello chuckled and then cried.  


He was ready to go home.  


\----------------------------------------------------  


Matt struggled to fight, trying to fight past the pain in his leg, but the bullet was digging deeper into his flesh. He made his way to Beyond and Near, Near taking notice of his situation and putting Matt in his sight. His white was pink, his mouth and paws red.

A look towards L and Light fighting Kira together showed that they were winning, L and Light attacking him by making him fall to the ground, their teeth pulling flesh as blood poured onto the ground.  


And that was when some of Kira's wolves started retreating, L's wolves beginning to chase them off. The police came out of hiding, taking down what they can, soon the battle was over, L biting Kira's exposed neck as his teeth dug and rip through his flesh.

The police cheered, raising their gun with happiness, Mello and Misa running from the woods to greet their family. Mello was happy, seeing his red wolf limping with scratched on his face. He was running until-  


Pow!  


"L!"  


L fell to the ground, his blood staining the grass red. Behind him was a human, holding a pistol. Mello raised his weapon and firing his weapon a couple of times, watching the human fall to the ground. Light nuzzle L's limp body, whining and licking L for him to get up. Instead, L's breathing slowly came to a stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment Below! Love to hear what you like!!
> 
> Just spoil this Author, lol.


End file.
